Syndicate
by Ani1220
Summary: No se me da muy bien hacer un summary, adentro esta el prologo. Espero les atrape tanto como a mi.
1. Prólogo

No es mi historia, es de un amigo mio que me autorizo a subirla, leanla y dejen reviews si les gusto. Derechos reservados, algunos personajes son invenciones otros inspirados en las distracciones de **Bugz, el autor**.

Prologo

-¡Soldados! ¡Espabilen!- Nos gritó el Jefe.

-Lo que están a punto de ver es un secreto que le es ocultado a todo el mundo, considérense afortunados de presenciar esto-Prosiguió.

Yo soy apenas un soldado de los S.E.A.L de Estados Unidos, mi nombre es Leon Kennedy, este hombre al que llamamos "Jefe", dice ser de una agencia superior a todas, "El Sindicato", llego a mi base a reclutarme junto con otros hombres, desde ahí nos embarcamos en dos viajes, uno en barco y otro en vehículo terrestre, durante este último tuvimos los ojos vendados, pero gracias a la turbulencia pude darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, nos quitaron las vendas en una especie de ascensor, en el que no encontramos descendiendo, no sabia que nos esperaba.

Cuando la puerta se empieza a abrir un rayo de luz intensa me deja con la visión nublada, solo alcanzo a distinguir la voz del Jefe.

-Sean bienvenidos, al Sindicato-Nos dice con una voz muy imponente-Síganme-Nos dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala.

Era un lugar enorme, había vihuculos de todo tipo, desde helicópteros hasta autos, pero todos estaban modificados de forma extraña, ventanas tapadas, cámaras en el exterior, reflectores, cosas así.

-Esta es una de las doce instalaciones pertenecientes al Sindicato, pero por lejos la mas grande, nosotros nos dedicamos a combatir lo que las fuerzas militares normales no pueden-Explicó el Jefe, mientras encendia un habano-En otras palabras, hacemos lo que ustedes no pueden.

Si bien me sentí ofendido con ese ultimo comentario, estaba muy distraído observando todo lo que había a mi alrededor, todos los soldados que vi usaban mascaras, pero aun así sentí sus miradas juzgándonos, pero aun así sobre todo eso lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que un pilar, apoyando su espalda, estaba un chico ¿Qué hacia en un lugar así?

-Ahora pasaremos a la primera prueba-Nos dijo mientras tecleaba en un panel-Por favor entren-Señaló a la puerta que se abrió junto al panel.

En la habitación había equipo suficiente como para tomar una ciudad entera, M16, MP5, RPG-7, Javalines, de todo. Chalecos tácticos, pistolas, ametralladoras, sub-fusiles.

-Tomen lo que quieran-Dijo el Jefe-Lo necesitaran.

-¿De que se trata esto?-Pregunté.

-Vamos a probarlos-Me dijo-Pelearan contra lo que nosotros.

-¿Y que es eso?-Repliqué.

-Ya verán-Me respondió sonriendo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tomé mi equipo estándar, no sabia que esperar asique tome algunas granadas también, cuando terminamos de prepararnos las paredes bajaron y nos encontramos en un enorme lugar vacio, como si fuera un coliseo, mire hacia atrás y vi que desde una ventana nos estaba observando el Jefe.

En frente de nosotros se abría una puerta enorme, de ahí salieron unas criaturas con forma humanoide pero completamente deformadas, en sus manos se habían formado cuchillas, tenían la boca deformada. No sabia que hacer. Los demás sin dudarlo empezaron a dispararles, debieron de pensar que eran robots de entrenamiento, pero yo sabia que estaban vivos. Una vez acabaron con todos ellos, empezaron a salir otras cosas, eran enormes una mezcla entre humano y animal, sin pelo ni ojos, su rugido helaba la sangre, intentaron combatirlos, pero fue en vano, esas cosas los mataron, ellos tenían familia, hijos, hermanos, padres, esposas, y los mataron. Comencé a dispararles, usé mi lanza granadas y maté a uno de ellos, pero otro me empujó por la espalda y caí al suelo, me arrodillé y estaba listo para morir, vi como estaba a punto de golpearme con su puño, cerré los ojos esperando el momento.

Pero, no pasó nada, abrí los ojos y levanté mi mirada, ahí estaba ese chico, había parado el puño del monstruo con la mano.

-Estos novatos son inútiles-Dijo mientras suspiraba-No pueden ni contra unos cazadores. Que patético.

Entonces miré con mas detenimiento y me di cuenta de que su brazo derecho tenia forma de espada, una muy grande, entonces con ella apuñaló a la criatura, soltando su puño y girando rápidamente cortó al monstruo deteniendo la espada a centímetros de mi cara. Pensé que iba a desmayarme, pero en vez de eso seguí viendo, esa decisión cambió mi vida.

Se alejó un poco provocando a los monstruos a atacarlo, uno de ellos empezó a correr para embestirlo por la espalda, cuando llegó y apretó con sus garras pensé que había muerto, pero cayó de la nada, ni siquiera vi cuando saltó, decapitándolo con su brazo espada, luego se dio vuelta rebanando a otro, los cortaba como si nada, mientras que nuestras balas no les podía hacer nada, en unos pocos minutos solo quedaba uno y parecía asustado del chico, con razón, este corrió y cuando pensé que había pasado de largo, el monstruo cayó en pedazos. Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia mí, tenía miedo pero no podía moverme, seguía conmocionado, el se detuvo frente a mí y me extendió su brazo espada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me preguntó con una cara desconcertada, luego miró su mano-Oh, lo siento.

Su mano parecía compuesta por gusanos negros y rojos mientras volvía a su forma natural. Yo la tomé algo temeroso ya que no sabia que me esperaba.

Mientras me levantaba con su ayuda, vi como se abría la puerta y salía el Jefe, tenía ganas de tomar mi arma y matarlo, pero en cuanto la sujeté con fuerza el chico me apretó con más fuerza para evitarlo.

-¿Por qué demonios interviniste?-Gritó el Jefe.

-Dejarlo morir me perecía muy cruel-Dijo el chico mientras me soltaba-Es el ultimo con vida ¿No crees que merece una oportunidad?

-Aun si lo salvaste la decisión final es de él, no tuya-Le respondió el Jefe mientras encendía un habano-Ahora, soldado sígame.

Dudé un poco, pero lo seguí, me di vuelta para ver bien al chico, pero ya no estaba, me preguntaba a donde había ido, pero debía seguir al Jefe. Atravesamos la misma puerta por la que habíamos salido mis hombres y yo, nos paramos en un cuadrado amarillo.

-Ya que pasaste, o más bien, sobreviviste a la primera prueba, iras a recibir una pequeña introducción a lo que tratamos, tómalo como una clase de escuela, presta atención y pregunta lo que quieras, cuando termine, podrás decidir si te quedas o te vas-Me dijo mientras el cuadrado descendía como un ascensor.

Tenia un profundo deseo de matarlo, a él que había causado la muerte de mis compañeros, algunos tenían familias que merecían una venganza, pero ese chico debía haber tenido una razón para evitar que lo matara, y para devolverle el favor de haberme salvado contuve mis deseos asesinos.

Llegamos a un gran salón, había un estrado y varias sillas, allí había varios soldados de distintas fuerzas, estaba la S.A.S, el F.B.I, incluso había agentes del servicio secreto y uno o dos marines, tome asiento junto con ellos mientras el Jefe se paraba al estrado y comenzaba a hablar.

-Bien, como ya todos saben, esto es el Sindicato, una "agencia", o mas bien conjunto de agencias, nuestro numero de aliados crece y crece, ustedes fueron seleccionados de las fuerzas militares normales para forma parte de esta organización, por supuesto que la decisión es de ustedes, pero antes de tomarla déjenme explicarles algo-Paró su discurso para beber agua-Todas, absolutamente todas las criaturas en las que creían de niños, zombies, hombres lobos, vampiros, todo eso existe, y es contra lo que peleamos.

Todos quedamos atónitos, no sabía que debía decir o si debía decir algo para empezar, tal vez era un chiste, pero aquellos monstruos que mataron a mis compañeros eran reales ¿Eso significaba que esto también lo era? No sabía que hacer hasta que detrás del Jefe se abrió una puerta y entró el chico.

-No es necesario que les des tantas vueltas-Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del Jefe y se acercaba al micrófono-Déjenme simplificárselo: Somos el sindicato, y matamos monstruos. Antes de siquiera considerar unírsenos tomen en cuenta que, no volverán a ver a sus familias, arriesgaran su vida casi a diario y, lo más importante, pelearan contra cosas que quisieran no conocer, pero también pelearan codo a codo con algunas de ellas. Más allá de todo eso, la decisión es suya, pelear u olvidar, depende de ustedes.

El chico empezó a retirarse, casi llegaba a la puerta cuando un soldado, el que estaba a mi lado, se paró.

-¿Usted porque aceptó?-Preguntó.

El chico dio vuelta su cara y sonrió.

-Porque no quería morir-Respondió y se fue.

-Bien-El Jefe tomó el micrófono-Tal y como dijo el Agente Black, la decisión es suya, asique ¿Quién quiere unírsenos? Levanten la mano.

Miré a mi alrededor , a los que dudaban en levantar su mano, al Jefe esperando una respuesta, a aquel chico que había salvado mi vida, como se alejaba por la puerta. Consideré toda mi vida en un segundo, mi familia era un desastre, mi esposa me había abandonado, no tenia hijos, nada que perder, respiré profundamente y alcé mi mano, no, me paré y miré con decisión y odio al Jefe, mi acto hizo que otros siete soldados se pararan conmigo.

-Bien-El Jefe apretó su habano entre los dientes mientras sonreía.

A partir de ese dia mi vida cambio, perdí mi nombre y me convertí en R-047.


	2. Prototipo

Prototipo

-¿Contra que tratamos?-Preguntó Jullie.

-Nadie lo sabe-Le respondí mientras preparaba mi arma.

-Entonces ¿Por que traemos armas de asalto?-Preguntó ella en respuesta.

-Porque si no fuera nada, no nos habrían llamado a nosotros-Le dijo Drake, mientras se limpiaba las uñas con su cuchillo.

-Pero…-Comenzó a decir.

-No le buscas salida ni alternativa, si nos llamaron es porque esto ya no la tiene-Le dije, cargando mi rifle.

-Por cierto-Dijo Vlad-¿Contra que nos enfrentamos?

-No lo se-Le respondí mientras me reclinaba en el asiento-Los reportes que hemos recibido no nos aportan nada significativo, solo contamos con la información básica de la situación y con un objetivo.

-¿Y cual es ese objetivo?-Preguntó Nate mirándome fijamente.

-Capturar o eliminar al sujeto que causó esta situación, Alex Mercer-Le respondí.

-* Ahhhh *-Bostezó Ken mientras se despertaba-¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó refregándose los ojos.

-Legaremos al lugar en 20-Le respondí-Bien escuchen, esta es la situación.

Hace aproximadamente 3 días, se detectó una infección viral en Manhattan, los testigos han reportado sujetos similares a los zombies, pero diferentes. Nuestros objetivos son: Capturar o eliminar al causante, y también, detener la infección. El nombre del sujeto es Alex Mercer, ex-investigador de Gentek, se sabe que ha estado investigando el virus Redlight, asique tengan cuidado.

-¿Están listos?-Les pregunté con entusiasmo.

-SI-Me respondieron con un grito de guerra.

Pensaba que esta era una misión como cualquier otra. Soy un agente del Sindicato, y mi equipo está compuesto por:

Drake Lamar, un licántropo de nivel S (Wolf-019)

Ken Morino, un licántropo de nivel SSS (Wolf-007)

Vladimir Alucard, un vampiro de condición demoniaca (V-001)

Nate Rivers, un zombie creado por un nigromante (Z-02)

Jullie Albarn, un "ángel" (Angel-05)

Y yo, Jared Black, "hijo" de un demonio y una humana, mi código hasta entonces era Demon-013.

Aterrizamos en Central Park, descendimos para ver un paisaje completamente desolado, los edificios estaban semi-destruidos, y los cubrían unas especies de algas o raíces rojas, estas se movían, como si fueran gusanos.

-Esperaba una mejor recepción-Dijo Vlad mientras miraba alrededor.

-¿Qué son estas cosas?-Preguntó Jullie mientras acercaba su mano para tocar las "algas".

-¡No las toques!-La interrumpí-No sabemos que son, puede que sea peligroso.

De pronto escuché un ruido y me di vuelta y levanté mi arma apuntando a su cabeza, era un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero y una capucha que no me permitía ver su rostro.

El hombre nos quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego salió corriendo, era más rápido que una persona normal.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Jullie con una mirada desconcertada.

-No lo sé-Le respondí mientras me rascaba la nuca de la confusión.

-Parecía correr de algo-Acotó Nate.

-Pero ¿De que?-Hizo notar Drake.

Un rugido nos llamó la atención, nos dimos vuelta para ver que era y del parque salto una bestia enorme, tres veces mi tamaño, tal vez mas, esa cosa no tenia ojos, pero parecía que nos miraba fijamente.

-Supongo que de eso-Dije atónito mientras lo señala.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Preguntó Vlad mientras desenfundaba sus pistolas.

-No lo sé-Dijo Nate mientras se daba vuelta-Pero no está solo.

Gire mi cabeza para ver atrás y me di cuenta de que estábamos rodeados.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Dijo Jullie mientras giraba su cabeza sin cesar para ver a todos los monstruos.

-Comienza el juego-Les dije mientras quitaba el seguro de mi rifle.

Comencé a disparar al que tenía en frente mientras me acercaba a él. Mi M116 no era suficiente y solo tenía una granada, le disparé un cargador entero a su cabeza y ni siquiera parecía debilitarse, decidí retroceder, mientras lo hacia seguía disparando, mi espalda chocó con la de Nate.

-¿Cómo te va?-Me dijo mientras preparaba sus puños.

-Pues, ya ves-Le respondí mientras recargaba.

-¡300%!-Gritó mientras golpeaba a una de esas bestias empujándola.

-¿No prefieres un arma?-Le dije mientras le tiraba mi rifle.

Él lo tomó y saltó sobre la cabeza de esa cosa, puso el cañón en su boca y disparó mi única granada, el monstruo cayó al suelo, muerto por suerte.

Me di vuelta para encontrar al monstruo a centímetros de mi cara.

-Ugh-Dije mientras alejaba su olor con mi mano-Existen las duchas ¿Sabes?

La cosa se paró y levantó sus dos puños, y estaba a punto de aplastarme pero Vlad cayó sobre su espalda y le voló la cabeza con su pistola.

-Gracias-Le dije mientras me sacudía la tierra de la ropa-¿Ya son todos?

-Aun no-Me respondió mientras señalaba con el pulgar-Falta ese-A Jullie que corría dando vueltas en círculos mientras uno lo perseguía.

Fui al helicóptero, tomé mis armas y más munición, y volví. Me acerqué a Jullie y le disparé en la cabeza al monstruo con mi escopeta.

-*Ahhh*-Dije relajándome-Nada como una SPAS-12 para matar monstruos.

-Bien, esto es más serio de lo que pensaba. Nate, trae el equipo-Dije mientras recargaba la escopeta.

-¿Por qué yo?-Me replicó.

-Porque se me dio la gana-Le respondí.

El se fue rezongando, yo me puse a analizar a esas cosas, parecía que eran humanos pero con facciones bestiales, como los licántropos pero más aterradores, su olfato estaba tan desarrollado que no necesitaba ojos, sus garras eran gruesas y un poco largas, aunque no tanto como las de otras criaturas contra las que habíamos peleado ¿Estos eran los efectos del virus?

-¿Qué son?-Preguntó Jullie mientras se me acercaba y se agachaba a ver lo mismo que yo.

-Parece que son humanos-Le respondí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Me preguntó.

-Su contextura física es similar a la nuestra, aunque también puede que sea un perro.

-¿Estos serán los efectos del virus al que nos enfrentamos?-Dijo mientras yo me levantaba y ella se ponía a mi par.

-No lo sé-Le respondí mientras me mordía el dedo para pensar-Por nuestro bien, espero que no.

-¡JARED! ¡JARED!-Escuchamos, eran los gritos de Nate.

Lo vimos salir del parque corriendo y gritando, si bien traía el equipo lo perseguía una multitud de monstruos, pero eran diferentes a los otros, tenían una forma más humana, pero estaban completamente deformados, tenían como especies de tumores exteriores y sus brazos se deformaban en forma de cuchillas.

Nosotros empezamos a correr también, escuchaba un ruido de fondo pero supuse que era mi imaginación y seguí corriendo, en pocos momentos Nate se puso a mi lado, corriendo.

-No entiendo-Empecé a decirle-¿Por qué no les disparas?

-No corro de ellos-Me respondió-Mira más atrás.

Gire mi cabeza para ver atrás mientras corría, y vi algo que me dejó sin palabras, era un monstruo enorme, del tamaño de un edificio que venía detrás de esas cosas, destruía todo a su paso.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Le pregunté a Nate.

-Tenemos que perderlo.

-¡Bien!-Empecé a gritar mientras corría-¡En la siguiente esquina doblaremos a la derecha!

Apenas llegamos a la esquina doblamos y empezamos a cruzarnos con esas criaturas parecidas a los humanos.

-Por aquí-Les dije mientras señalaba un edificio de la bolsa.

Entramos, yo cerré la puerta, bloqueamos la puerta y nos sentamos en el piso del lobby.

-¿Están todos bien?-Les pregunté.

-SI-Me respondieron al unisonó.

-¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?-Preguntó Nate mientras se paraba para mirar por la ventana.

-No lo sé-Le respondí-Tel vez una mutación causada por el virus.

-¿Crees que haya más de esos?-Me preguntó Jullie.

-Quien sabe, pero por suerte logramos salvar el equipo-Le respondí.

-* Ujum*-Rezongó Nate.

-Gracias a Nate-Tuve que agregar-Cada quien tome lo suyo.

Nos acercamos todos a los contenedores, estos se abrieron y desplegaron el equipo.

Yo tome mis cosas: Dos escopetas, 2 pistolas, 2 revólveres, un machete y lo más importante, mi katana, aunque no tuviera un estilo particular de pelea con ella me había sido útil hasta entonces.

-Bien-Dije-¿Todos listos?

-SI.

-Bien-Le comencé a decir-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos: Jullie, Nate y Vlad, ustedes saldrán a buscar mientras haya luz solar, si encuentran algo nos avisan por el radio, nosotros haremos de fortaleza aquí y los cubriremos mientras podamos.

-De acuerdo-Me respondió Nate.

-Tu estas a cargo, asegúrate de que vuelvan vivos-Le dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en su hombro.

-Lo haré-Me respondió mientras me daba la mano.

Abrí la puerta, me fije si había moros en la costa, no había. Les di la señal y los despedí. Volví a entrar y me senté en el suelo.

-Drake, Ken cuiden el lugar, tomen los rifles-Les dije mientras les daba las armas-Si pasa algo, avísenme.

Me senté y cerré mis ojos para pensar que debía hacer.

-(Si no son demonios no tiene sentido que vaya durante el dia, lo mejor será esperar a que anochezca)-Pensé analizando mis habilidades-(¿Qué clase de persona será Mercer? ¿Cuáles son sus habilidades? Como sea el caso, no tiene caso que piense tanto)

De tanto pensar me dormí, y desperté instintivamente cuando cayó la noche y los demás volvieron.

-Bien-Dije mientras me paraba-Nos toca.

Salimos por la puerta y yo la liberé. Mientras tanto, Drake y Ken se transformaban.

-Nos dividiremos-Les dije mientras me tronaba los nudillos-Si lo encuentran aúllen, yo dispararé al aire.

Ellos asintieron y partieron, yo también lo hice. Corrí por unas cuentas cuadras, era de noche asique no me preocupaba mucho, "La Oscuridad" me protege, me da fuerza y velocidad. Solo era cuestión de tiempo encontrarlo.

Corrí durante unas dos horas, pase por muchos edificios destruidos y por otros que parecían infectados, a esos los llamé "colmenas". Finalmente llegué al rascacielos de Gentek, se había vuelto una colmena, la más grande de todas.

Entré al patio del edificio, y estaba plagado de monstruos, me estaba preparando para matarlos, cuando ese hombre cayó al suelo desde la punta del edificio, ahí me di cuenta de que era Alex Mercer. Con su caída había causado una onda expansiva que alejó a todos los monstruos.

-Mercer, presumo-Le dije mientras lo analizaba.

Tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero, jeans y su capucha que no me permitía ver su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?-Me dijo imponiendo presencia.

-No me gusta presumir-Le dije mientras empezaba a liberar la oscuridad-Pero soy tu asesino.

Se quedo en silencio un minuto y se echó a reír de forma psicótica, pude ver su rostro mientras lo hacia, era el de una persona normal pero sus ojos no parecían humanos, no demostraban emociones, excepto la locura.

-¿Tu?-Finalmente dijo riéndose aun-¿Matarme a mí? Y dime, ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

Desenfundé mis pistolas, y le apunté a la cara.

-Así-Dije jalando de los gatillos.

No le apunté a él, sino a las luces detrás y también le disparé a las de los lados, para que todo quede sumido en la oscuridad.

-JA-Dijo mientras me señalaba-Fallaste, imbécil.

-No te apunté a ti, solo quería oscuridad-Le dijo concentrando toda mi energía.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, mientras su sonrisa se borraba.

-Así-Comencé a decirle mientras sacaba mi escopeta-Puedo matarte de forma más fácil-Le dije mientras disparaba al aire y guardaba el arma.

Finalmente liberé la oscuridad.

-Jum-Se rió mientras me observaba-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Jared Black-Le respondí mientras me preparaba-Pero ya te lo dije, puedes llamarme tu asesino.

La oscuridad se manifiesta como dos o más tentáculos que salen de mi espalda, puedo usarlos para casi todo, este es mi poder.

Alex corrió hacia mí, pude detenerlo a distancia, pero convirtió su brazo en una espada y se liberó, se acercó demasiado y por poco me apuñala, por suerte me defendí con los tentáculos.

-Nada mal-Me dijo mientras convertía sus brazos en garras.

-Tu tampoco-Le respondí sacando mi machete.

Lo potencié con mi energía y me preparé, el corrió hacia mí de nuevo, sabía que los refuerzos iban a tardar asique debía asegurarme de durar. Pude detenerlo a una distancia bastante peligrosa, para mí, pero útil la apuñalarle repetidamente en el pecho y finalmente lo patee para alejarlo.

Quedó sentado contra una pared apoyado en el suelo, como si estuviera muerto, pensé que había ganado pero, comenzó a reír, aun peor que la última vez, levanto la cara y me miró directo a los ojos mientras sonreía. No quiero admitirlo, pero tuve miedo.

-Bien-Dijo mientras se paraba y sacudía la ropa-Esto se pone interesante.

Yo no sabía que decir, pero no estaba paralizado tampoco, estaba emocionado por una pelea de verdad.

El se paró y se quito la capucha, mostrando un cabello corto y una cara digna del guasón.

Arrojé mi machete hacia él, clavándoselo en la cabeza, ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlo, el lo sostuvo, se lo sacó y lo partió. Corrió hacia mí y pude ver como concentraba esa especie de gusanos en todo su cuerpo, cuando estaba frente a mí, saltó, muy alto, sabía que su impacto no iba a ser bueno y me preparé, con los tentáculos tomé una tapa de contenedor y me paré sobre ella y cree un escudo con todas mis fuerzas, esperando lo mejor.

-¡CEMENTERIO DE PUAS DEVASTADORAS!-Gritó al caer.

Cuando aterrizó sentí un impacto tremendo que me sacudió y del suelo salieron espinas negras que atravesaron mi protección y por poco me matan, quede sentado en el suelo contra la pared. El había caído con los puños, se levantó y curvó su espalda mirándome con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Y tu ibas a matarme?-Me dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

Yo me paré de un salto y saque mi katana, me había sacado de quicio.

-Esto recién comienza-Le dije mientras cargaba mi energía en la espada.

-Bien-Me respondió mientras cambiaba de forma sus brazos de nuevo, esta vez con una masa muscular exagerada y formada por esas cosas-Veamos.

Corrió hacia mí con su puño en alto listo para golpearme y yo lo detuve con el canto de la katana casi sin esfuerzo y sin moverme ni un milímetro, lo alejé empujando la espada, esta vez me tocaba atacar, corrí a el listo para rebanarlo, con dos movimientos rápidos le corté esos brazos, solo alcanzó a darse vuelta y mirarme mientras apoyaba la punta de mi espada en su cuello.

-Te lo dije-Moví el filo a un costado-Yo soy tu asesino-Le corté la cabeza.

Mientras veía caer su cuerpo inerte al suelo, sacudía la sangre de mi espada y la guardaba y me daba vuelta a ver el lugar, y además revisar si venían los refuerzos, tomé mi escopeta y di un tiro al aire para que me ubiquen más fácilmente, cuando guardaba el arma escuché un ruido, me di vuelta con ambas pistolas en las manos y apuntando al cuerpo, había unos cuervos en el cadáver, volví a darme vuelta y me senté en el suelo a esperar. Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos hasta que escuché su aullido, ya estaban cerca, pero…

-¿Listo para el segundo asalto?-Escuché detrás de mí.

Me paré y me di vuelta con las pistolas en mano y apuntando, ahí estaba parado como si nada y como nuevo, tronándose los nudillos y el cuello.

-Y no creas que va a ser tan fácil-Agregó mientras convertía su brazo derecho en una espada y el izquierdo en una cosa rara de tres puntas.

Yo estaba agotado, había gastado toda mi energía en la última pelea, mi única esperanza era aguantar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, unos 20 minutos.

El corrió hacia mí con su espada lista para cortarme en dos, yo la detuve con mis pistolas pero me hizo retroceder, no era oponente para él, en ese estado asique retrocedí un poco mas y comencé a dispararle como loco, ni se molestaba en bloquear las balas las recibía a brazos abiertos, entonces retrocedí mas y el estiró su brazo izquierdo hasta donde yo estaba e intentó agarrarme, logré esquivarlo por poco, ya ni tenía energía como para usar la oscuridad, solo podía hacer tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó con esa arrogancia y energía?-Comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia mi-¿Acaso no ibas a matarme?

No le respondí y seguí evadiéndolo, hasta que escuché un aullido cerca y vi como dos sombras saltaban por encima de la pared, yo corrí hacia ellos para recuperarme, y no me percaté de que Alex estaba esperando eso, y se puso detrás de mí.

-Tendón devastador-Susurró mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi espalda.

Sentí un gran dolor en mi espalda y pecho y vi como una masa negra avanzaba, y luego retrocedía, baje la mirada y vi que me había atravesado el pecho, comencé a sangrar mucho, pero alcancé a darme vuelta y verle la cara a Alex, estaba sonriendo mientras yo caía al suelo.

Recuerdo unos sonidos, que de seguro eran Ken y Drake peleando con Alex, luego de eso todo es oscuridad.

Hasta que un dolor enorme comenzó, era como si me estuvieran clavando cuchillos en cada nervio de mi cuerpo, aun así no habría los ojos hasta que comencé a oír susurros, agudicé el oído y pude escuchar un poco.

-Las posibilidades de que vuelva son nulas-Escuché la voz de un hombre muy serio pero también desanimado-Lo mejor sería dejarlo.

-NO-Era la voz del Jefe-El no morirá y tampoco lo perderemos, no es tan débil.

-Pero…-Dijo el otro hombre

Yo abrí un poco los ojos y vi al Jefe precipitarse hacia el hombre y agarrarlo del cuello de la bata.

-Nada de peros-Le dijo-El vivirá, lo sé-Concluyó mientras se volteaba a verme.

Luego de eso creo que me desmayé.

Desperté del todo unos días después, o eso creo, abrí del todo mis ojos, y estaba en una cama, en una habitación completamente blanca, voltee a la derecha y vi a Jullie sentada en una silla, dormida de forma encorvada con un libro en las manos, yo me senté en la cama, o al menos lo intenté, estaba atado. Analicé la situación y solo encontré una salida, respiré hondo, tomé aire.

-¡JULLIEEEE!-Grité para despertarla.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y de la sorpresa se le cayó el libro, vio toda la habitación y luego me miró a mí.

-¿Me desatas?-Le dije tratando de poner ojitos de perro.

Pero en lugar de eso, se puso a llorar y me abrazó, yo no sabía que pasaba. Cuando terminó de abrazarme salió por una puerta, sin desatarme.

Volvió luego de 15 minutos acompañada por el Jefe y por el hombre de bata.

-Despertaste-Me dijo el Jefe-¿Disfrutaste de tu siesta?

-Jefe, no sea tan rudo-Me defendió el hombre de bata-El paciente acaba de despertar.

-Déjelo-Le dije, estaba acostumbrado-Tan gracioso como siempre-Le respondí al Jefe-Antes de seguir hablando, ¡¿PODRIAN HACERME EL FAVOR DE DESATARME?!

-Cierto, lo olvidaba-Dijo el Jefe mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos-Sigues atado.

-Srta. Albarn, por favor desátelo-Le dijo el hombre.

-¿No podria quedarse así un poco más?-Bromeó el Jefe.

-Si doctor-Respondió ella mientras se acercaba a mi para sacarme las correas-Lo siento, antes me olvidé.

-Está bien-Le dije mientras me frotaba las muñecas-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Un año-Me respondió el Jefe mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

-Que gracioso-Le dije mientras le robaba uno y lo encendía también-Jullie ¿Cuánto dormí?

-Un año-Me respondió.

-*Cof Cof*-De la sorpresa tosí todo el humo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-Les grité.

Me senté en la cama y comencé a rascarme la cabeza, no lo podía creer, un año, dormido.

-¿Qué pasó?-Les pregunté mirando el piso.

-Perdiste-Me dijo el Jefe exhalando humo-Eso paso.

-¿Perdí?-Dije sin ánimos y mirando el suelo sentado en la cama-¿Cómo?

-Los detalles son desconocidos-Me respondió mientras seguía fumando.

-¿Luego de un año se desconocen?-Le pregunté desconcertado.

-Fue tu pelea, tu derrota-Se acercó a mí y me ofreció un cigarrillo en reemplazo del que había arrojado al suelo de la sorpresa-Solo tú sabes los detalles.

-No recuerdo nada, excepto-Hice un esfuerzo-¿Drake y Ken están bien?

-Mejor que usted, si-Me respondió el doctor.

-¿Qué les pasó?-Le pregunté.

-Tranquilo-Me respondió de inmediato-Salieron ilesos por suerte.

-*Ufff*-Fue un alivio escuchar eso.

-Oh-Escuché la voz de Vlad encima mío-¿Ya despertaste?

Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba, atravesando el techo y dejando caer su cabello cerca de mi cara. Todos en la habitación se sobresaltaron, incluso el Jefe soltó una bocanada enorme de humo.

-¿D_D_De donde salió?-Preguntó el doctor señalándolo con el dedo tembloroso.

-Salí del infierno-Le respondió Vlad.

Luego de eso cayó al suelo y se quedó parado apoyado contra la pared.

-*AUUUUUU*-Vlad llamó a los demás, haciendo una imitación del aullido de Ken y Drake.

Pero debido a que lo hizo sin aviso el doctor cayó al suelo del susto, Jullie solo se sobresaltó y el Jefe ni se inmutó.

Escuché unos pasos que provenían de más lejos que la puerta, parecía que corrían, menos de un minuto después llegaron Ken y Drake, entraron de golpe a la habitación.

-Jared, despert…-Alcanzó a decir Ken hasta que Drake lo chocara por detrás cayendo los dos al piso.

-Jeje, tan animados como siempre-Les dije mientras me paraba y acercaba a ellos-¿Y Nate?-Les extendí la mano para levantarlos.

-Aquí-Me respondió Nate desde el marco de la puerta-Estaba paseando con estos dos cuando de repente salieron corriendo y no me quedó de otra que seguirlos-Me explicó-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien-Levanté a Ken y Drake-¿Y ustedes?-Les pregunté mientras los saludaba.

Me soltaron la mano y me abrazaron los dos, casi me sofocan. Hasta que me soltaron por fin.

-Bien-Dijo el Jefe rompiendo el ambiente-Ya que están todos aquí, que tal si hacemos una recopilación de los hechos ocurridos hace ya un año, empiecen.

-Deberíamos de empezar nosotros-Dijo Drake.

Una vez nos separamos, comenzamos a buscar sin éxito, luego de algún tiempo escuchamos la señal de Jared y pensamos en ir directamente allí, pero antes de eso yo me detuve en el lugar que habíamos designado base mientras Ken se adelantaba un poco, informé a Vlad de de la situación e intenté alcanzar a Ken, quien me esperó a pocas calles de la base, seguimos avanzando y luego de un rato escuchamos mas disparos, supusimos que la pelea había comenzado y que iba por buen camino, luego siguió un gran silencio, pensamos que había terminado pero luego oímos otro disparo y nos apresuramos.

Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar Jared nos recibió pero a causa de eso descubrió su espalda y Proto-01 la atacó atravesándole el pecho con un "tendón", luego de eso cayó al suelo y nosotros atacamos al sujeto, tenia habilidades fuera de lo conocido, pero gracias a que Nate y Alucard llegaron pudimos repelerlo, y sobrevivir.

-Lo nuestro es más corto-Empezó Vlad-Cuando Drake pasó a avisar, salimos detrás de él, Nate y yo nos adelantamos dejando Jullie atrás, cuando llegamos a Drake y Ken les estaban dando una paliza y los salvamos, luego de eso Jullie llegó y aplico primeros auxilios a Jared.

-¡¿Cómo que paliza?! Maldito vampiro inútil-Se enojó Drake.

-Tal como lo oíste perro mugroso-Le respondió Vlad.

-¡Te la estas buscando!-Dijo Drake mientras se paraba frente a frente con Vlad.

-Cállense los dos-Les dije-Luego de todo eso ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno-Comenzó a explicar el Jefe.

Esa noche recibí una señal de emergencia proveniente de Jullie solicitando una evacuación en un helicóptero medico debido a que Jared estaba herido y al borde de la muerte, no lo podía creer pero accedí.

La espera hasta que llegaron fue eterna, no me creía la historia de Jared herido hasta que lo vi bajar en una camilla conectado a varias bolsas: Sangre, suero, etc.

Luego de eso saqué a Black Ops de la misión y se le fue asignada a una sección gubernamental que finalmente accedió a la solución nuclear, que falló igualmente

-Entonces-Lo recordé-¿Y Alex?

-Muerto-Me respondió el Jefe.

-¿Cómo?-Estaba realmente sorprendido.

-La asesinó Proto-02, James Heller-Me respondió el Jefe.

-¿Quién?-Le repliqué.

-Un SEAL que se encontraba en la isla poco después de que la bomba fallara, fue atacado de forma similar a ti-Me explicó el Jefe.

-Ya veo-Me había dado cuenta de algo-Entonces yo…

-Tu código es Proto-03-Me respondió ofreciéndome un cigarrillo-Eres como Mercer y Heller, un prototipo.

-¿Un prototipo de que?-Le pregunté indignado.

-Doctor-Me respondió chasqueando los dedos-Explíquele.

-Ah, claro-Empezó el doctor-Este es el informe oficial:

Alex Mercer, antiguo investigador en jefe de Gentek, encargado de la investigación de un virus denominado BlackLight, un derivado del antiguo virus RedLight, contra el cual se enfrentó Syndicate en los 60'.

Según registros audiovisuales se determinó que robó una muestra del virus, al principio se pensó que con el propósito de venderlo en el mercado negro, pero luego mediante una cinta de seguridad recuperada se determinó que la tomó para luego soltarla en Estación Penn, probablemente como parte de un atentado terrorista, pero todo resultó en su contra ya que el virus lo tomó como primera víctima y fue llevado a la morgue de Gentek para la investigación postmortem.

Antes de comenzar la autopsia su cuerpo volvió a la vida, y asesinó a los doctores a cargo liberando eso denominados "tendones", desde ese dia se lo vio suelto por la ciudad esparciendo el virus y destruyendo todo a su paso, toda Manhattan se volvió su campo de juegos.

Luego de un intento fallido de Black Ops, se optó por la solución nuclear que finalmente falló también, debido a eso se puso a la isla en completa cuarentena, hasta que un grupo independiente se SEAL's se incursionó dentro, muriendo todos con excepción de James Heller, quien se vio infectado pero no murió sino que adoptó el virus al igual que Mercer.

Debido a motivos desconocidos Heller eliminó a Mercer y luego desapareció junto con la infección. Desde entonces la isla se ve en serias reparaciones

-Eso no responde mi pregunta-Le dije sin paciencia.

-Espera que viene lo mejor-Me respondió el Jefe-Prosiga.

-S_Si-Dijo el doctor mientras volteaba la pagina-En cuanto a las habilidades de combate de Mercer y Heller, gracias a filmaciones y registros pudimos recopilar esto:

Las habilidades observadas en ambos sujetos son similares y incluso iguales en algunos aspectos.

En el combate si bien cuentan con una fuerza superior a la de un humano normal, cuentan con la habilidad de transformar partes de su cuerpo en formas variadas, tales como garras, espadas, puños enormes, un látigo, entre otras. También tienen la habilidad de generar "tendones" que pueden usarse tanto para defensa como ataque.

En cuanto a la defensa, pueden crear una armadura completa que reduce drásticamente los daños recibidos, también pueden crear refugios con los "tendones".

Si bien todos estos aspectos son impresionantes, lo mas sorprendente son sus habilidades de supervivencia, su metabolismo parece ser tan acelerado que para satisfacer su apetito necesitarían comer demasiado, por lo que necesitan "consumir" a las personas, luego de esto pueden adoptar la forma de dichas personas incluyendo sus ropas.

Debido a todas sus habilidades se consideran como prototipos de un nuevo tipo de soldado, de mucha utilidad contra las amenazas que enfrenta Syndicate.

Pero también se ha notado que ambos tuvieron un cambio de mentalidad y personalidad, volviéndose capaces de menospreciar la vida de los demás, por eso se llega a la conclusión de que son una completa amenaza a la humanidad, por lo tanto se recomienda eliminarlos a toda costa

-Espera-Dije mientras volteaba a mirar al Jefe-Eso significa que…

Él sacó su pistola del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y la apoyó en mi frente y jaló el percutor.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?!-Le gritó Drake mientras se acercaba.

-Ya escuchaste el reporte-Le respondió mientras volteaba a verle la cara a Drake-Deben ser eliminados ¿O piensas oponerte a tu Jefe?

Drake levantó su puño como para golpear al Jefe, pero comenzó a temblarle y retrocedió y salió de la habitación, los demás solo se quedaron inmóviles, Vlad con los ojos cerrados probablemente pensando, Nate sentado en el suelo, Jullie a punto de llorar y Ken yendo tras Drake.

-¿Vas a matarme?-Le pregunté totalmente calmado.

-Si-Me respondió de forma fría.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con "eso"?

-Me la arreglaré-Me respondió sonriendo.

-Pero, dime-Prosiguió mirándome a los ojos-¿Quieres morir?

Me preguntó exactamente lo mismo que aquella vez.

-Por supuesto que no-Le respondí.

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para seguir vivo?-Me preguntó.

-Lo que sea-Le respondí.

-Eso quería oír-Me dijo mientras guardaba su pistola de nuevo.

Luego de eso me vi forzado a hacer algunos cambios en mi vida, primero tuve que transferir mi vivienda en el Sindicato hasta Los Ángeles, y se me asignaron dos familiares para vigilar y asistirme de ser necesario: Blackie, un perro demoniaco propiedad de la familia Black, y Kat el primer demonio que derroté que adoptó la forma de un gato.

También a modo de castigo me obligó a adoptar la forma que tenia de joven y me vería forzado volver a cursar la secundaria y preparatoria, para colmo en un instituto privado.

Y lo más importante mi código cambió, desde entonces soy conocido como Proto-03.


	3. Mi Vida

Mi vida

B.P.

Nací y crecí en Queens, más precisamente en el complejo Queens Breach, conocido por sus altos índices de delincuencia y narcotráfico. Mi madre se llamaba Alma y mi padre Scott, el era un exorcista, el mejor que jamás existió y si, trabajaba para Syndicate. Poco antes de que yo naciera mi madre fue poseída por un demonio, uno cuyo poder es comparado con el mismísimo diablo, "La Oscuridad".

Scott trató de contener al demonio dentro de mi madre, pero en cuanto nací, este la mató y se liberó, sin tener otra opción, mi padre se sacrificó para encerrarlo en mi cuerpo, yo no recuerdo nada de esto, solo lo sé porque el jefe me lo contó cuando cumplí un año en el Sindicato.

Durante los primeros 13 años de mi vida crecí sin saber nada del sindicato, iba a la escuela como un chico normal, tenia buenos amigos, me encantaba rimar, nos encantaba hacerlo, en cualquier lugar, era un gusto normal en Queens, pero también tenía intereses menos comunes, como la demonología y el armamento, me encantaba estudiar sobre armas y demonios, mis amigos lo encontraban raro pero mi tio, lo llamó "un gusto familiar", y me permitió seguir con esos gustos, dentro de todo mi vida era normal, era.

Nunca me gustó estudiar, no es que sea estúpido ni nada de eso, es solo que soy muy flojo como para estudiar, debido a eso tenía que tomar clases de refuerzo en horario nocturno, un dia volviendo de una de estas clases y algo me atacó, no logre distinguirlo hasta que en un intento de lucha lo llevé a un callejón y una luz peatonal lo iluminó, era una criatura con forma casi humana pero más animal, no tenia pelo e intentaba morderme, mantuve alejada su mandíbula de mi cara cuanto pude, hasta que en un impulso lo patee lejos de mí, y pude observarlo mejor, como un animal moribundo y escuálido, sin pelo, con hocico alargado y notables colmillos, su aspecto le helaría la sangre hasta al soldado más valiente, pero por alguna razón yo no sentía ni el más leve miedo hacia eso.

Esa cosa se preparaba para saltar hacia mí, pero cuando lo hizo por instinto pensé en atraparlo en el aire, inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento un tentáculo negro broto de mi espalda y lo detuvo en pleno salto, como una serpiente atrapa a sus víctimas esta cosa apresó a la criatura, pero en cuanto la luz la tocó liberó a su presa y se debilitó físicamente, volviéndose más delgada, mis instintos me guiaron y retrocedí a las sombras y en cuanto volvió a atacar el tentáculo la tuvo en su poder de nuevo, contemplé a la criatura una vez mas y tres tentáculos mas surgieron de mi espalda, eran negros en su totalidad y obedecían mis pensamientos, no estaba confundido ni asustado, maté a esa cosa y volví a casa.

En cuanto entré le conté a mi tio lo sucedido, y él no se inmutó, solo se levantó y escudriñó en un cajón y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo encendió mientras apagaba las luces.

-Muéstrame-Me dijo mientras exhalaba.

Yo no sabía exactamente que quería que haga, pero supuse que quería ver esos "tentáculos", asique recordé como me sentí cuando esa cosa saltó hacia mí, por desgracia imaginé a mi tio como la criatura y terminó apresado, pero aun así no cambió su expresión, en vez de eso sonrió de una forma siniestra y comenzó a murmurar algo, entonces el tentáculo lo soltó y a mi me empezó a doler la cabeza, quede de rodillas a causa del dolor, sosteniéndome la cabeza levanté la mirada y vi claramente un pie que me aplastó el rostro y me desmayé.

Cuando me desperté, vi todo negro y sentí mi aliento encerrado, tenía una bolsa en la cabeza, por suerte era de tela y no de plástico, sentí que me arrastraban jalando algo atado a mi cuello, supuse que era una correa o algo así, sentía un frio en el cuello que lo confirmaba. Caminando forzadamente creo que recorrí el equivalent cuadras, cerca de medio kilometro. Hasta que me detuvieron y forzaron a ponerme de rodillas, mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda, cuando sacaron la bolsa que me cubría la cabeza, quede ciego momentáneamente, la habitación era blanca y estaba completamente iluminada, no podía ver bien o más bien, me costaba distinguir lo que había en la habitación, no veía a nadie hasta que con el rabillo del ojo vi una figura negra que se paraba delante de mí.

-Estás vivo-Era una voz que conocía a la perfección, mi tío-¿Verdad?

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Le dije mientras sacudía las cadenas que sostenían mis manos.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-Me contestó con una voz en extremo fría.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Le dije sin fuerzas, en esa habitación me sentía sin energías ni ganas de nada.

-Todo a su tiempo-Me respondió levantándome-Por ahora sígueme.

Supuse que no tenía opción, entonces obedecí a esa sombra negra que reconocí como mi tio. La habitación blanca resultó ser un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, me resultaba casi imposible caminar, mis pies se sentían pesados al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, era como si caminara en medio de un desierto, no, más bien en el mismísimo infierno, todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza era "¿Qué pasará cuando nos detengamos?", aunque no quisiera pensar en eso la idea se apoderaba de mi mente y me llevaba a una sola conclusión, en cuanto nos detuviéramos, yo iba a morir.

Caminamos por lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente nos topamos con una pared que apenas podía diferenciar del suelo y el techo, mi tio se adelantó y tocó la pared no su mano y en esta se abrió una enorme puerta cuyo interior se veía completamente negro, creando un contraste imposible entre el pasillo y su interior.

-Entra-Me dijo mi tio de forma igual de fría que anteriormente, pero esta vez detecté un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Yo entré a la habitación negra, sin esperar mucho, apenas distinguía mi mano frente a mis ojos, entré yo primero y luego pasó mi tio, inmediatamente después de que el entrara la puerta se cerró, y unos reflectores me iluminaron, a mí solamente, mi tio seguía en las sombras. Caminó al borde de la zona iluminada y se paró delante mío, dándome la espalda, luego de eso fui capaz de distinguir una especie de juzgado en frente de mí, eran 5 atriles altísimos, de los cuales 4 estaban ocupados.

-¿Qué es esto Soul?-Dijo una de esas figuras.

-He aquí al portador de "La Oscuridad"-Dijo mi tio señalándome con su mano.

Apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca, las 4 figuras empezaron a discutir entre sí, hasta que uno golpeó la mesa con furia.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-Gritó esta figura.

-Este es mi sobrino, hijo de Scott y también, el nuevo portador de "La Oscuridad"-Cuando mi tio respondió eso, se paró firmemente.

-¿Y lo trajiste porque?-Dijo otra figura.

-Fácil-Dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me levantaba-Para que se nos una.

De nuevo, las figuras discutieron entre sí, esta vez era casi como si fueran a bajarse y golpear a mi tio. Pero luego de un largo rato se calmaron, en ese momento mi tio encendió un cigarrillo.

-Sabes muy bien que "eso"-Dijo una de las figuras señalándome-No puede ser controlado y mucho menos usado para nuestro propósito, por lo tanto solo nos queda una opción ya que lo trajiste hasta aquí.

-Me rehúso-Dijo mi tio mientras arrojaba su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba-No pienso matarlo.

-Se realista-Le dijo la figura-Ese chico solo nos traerá problemas.

-¿Y matarlo no?-Les dijo dando un paso adelante y sonrió-¿Qué creen que pasará si lo mato?

-Pues, esta claro que "La Oscuridad" también morirá-Respondió uno con voz arrogante.

Mi tio levanto su dedo índice y negó esto.

-Mi hermano era bueno, pero no tanto-Les dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande-Lo único que hizo fue usar a su hijo como recipiente, no ató su vida a la del demonio, en otras palabras, matan al chico y "La Oscuridad" quedara libre.

Cuando dijo esto la sala quedó en silencio, hasta que mi tio sacó un arma yla apoyó en mi frente.

-Por supuesto que es una teoría solamente-Continuó-¿Qué tal si la comprobamos?

El jaló el percutor y el sonido de esto resonó en toda la habitación, entonces distinguí que una de las figuras se paró, era la que no había hablado hasta ahora, aunque no podía ver su cara y mucho menos sus ojos, sentí como me examinaba con la mirada.

-Soul ¿Qué tramas detrás de esto?-Dijo esta figura, supe que era una mujer por su voz.

-Nada-Respondió mi tio mientras guardaba el arma-Solo protejo a mi familia y hago lo que mi hermano hubiera querido.

-Chico-Dijo la mujer-¿Quieres vivir o morir?

-Quiero vivir-Le respondí con la poca energía que tenia.

-Bien-Dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba-Soul estas a cargo de él, después de todo eres "El Jefe"

Luego de eso la puerta volvió a abrirse y me desataron, mi tio y yo salimos de esa habitación juntos, el pasillo ya no era tan blanco y no me molestaba, aunque ya no me preocupaba eso, seguí tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, empezamos a caminar por ese pasillo esta vez solo nosotros.

-Debes de estarte preguntando que está pasando-Dijo mi tio mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

-Si-Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Bien, esto es el "Sindicato", un conjunto de agencias que se encarga de lidiar con amenazas fuera de lo normal, demonios, vampiros, licántropos, virus, criaturas sobrenaturales, nosotros no s encargamos de matarlas y proteger a las personas normales-Me explicó mientras caminábamos.

-¿Personas normales?-Le pregunté.

-¿Eso es lo que te llamó la atención de lo que dije?-Me preguntó mirando mi cara.

-Tomando en cuenta la cadena de eventos de hoy, no veo razón para dudar de ti-Le respondí de forma tranquila.

-Bien, supongo-Dijo mientras volvía a pararse derecho-Las "personas normales" son lo que son, gente que no sabe del Sindicato ni de lo que hace.

-Eso vendría a ser la mayoría de las personas del mundo ¿No?-Le pregunté, pensando en mis amigos.

-No necesariamente-Me dijo-El Sindicato cuenta con unas 10 agencias especializadas en diferentes fenómenos, cada una tiene cientos, hasta miles de personas trabajando para ellas, y estas personas llevan una vida normal fuera del trabajo, aunque la mayoría prefiere vivir en las instalaciones de cada agencia, por una cuestión de seguridad-Me explicó.

-Las personas que trabajan para el Sindicato-Le dije mientras me detenía a pensar-¿Son humanos?

-Eso te preocupa ¿Verdad?-Me dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro-La mayoría sí, pero existe un gran numero de agentes que son, digamos como tu, vampiros, licántropos, zombies, demonios, también trabajan con nosotros, y los humanos de aquí estamos acostumbrados, asique no te preocupes.

-Si-Le dije, aunque quería sacarme una duda de la cabeza-¿Qué pasara conmigo ahora?

-Bueno, básicamente ahora trabajas para nosotros-Me dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al piso y llegábamos a otra puerta que se abría.

-¿Estás listo?-Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Yo no sentía miedo, no sé porque pero estaba tranquilo y a la vez entusiasmado por mi nueva vida.

-SI.

El lugar era enorme, la vista no me alcanzaba para distinguir todo lo que había. Esa era la base principal del Sindicato.

-Primero lo primero deberemos registrarte como agente-Me dijo mi tio agarrándome de la mano y llevándome a través de ese lugar.

Mientras caminábamos pude ver que había gran cantidad de soldados, armas, vehículos, había de todo. En unos minutos llegamos a una puerta con un símbolo de peligro en ella, mi tio golpeó la puerta y esta se cayó, me pareció extraño pero igual tuve que entrar, era un laboratorio, creo, lleno de maquinas, mesas y partes tiradas por doquier.

-Andrew ¿Estás aquí?-Dijo mi tio usando su mano para hablar más alto.

Vi que un montón de piezas que estaban en el suelo comenzaron a moverse y salió un hombre todo cubierto de hollín, usaba una bata y anteojos, cuando se sacudió pude ver que tenía el pelo grisáceo y los lentes sucios.

-Soul ¿Eres tú? No puedo verte creo que me quedé ciego-Dijo el hombre mientras extendía los brazos para ver con ellos.

-Esto…tiene sucios los lentes por eso no nos ve-Le dije sin querer ofenderlo.

-Oh, tienes razón quien quiera que seas-Dijo sacándose los anteojos.

Luego los limpió con su aliento y la manga de su bata, cuando se los puso de nuevo se nos quedó mirando.

Se acercó y le agarró las manos a mi tio y comenzó a agitarlas.

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Es tuyo?

Mi tio cerró los ojos un minuto, soltó una de sus manos y le dio un puñetazo al hombre, este cayó sentado al piso y quedó mirando con miedo a mi tio.

-Repite eso y te mato-Dijo mi tio apretando el puño.

-Lo siento-Le dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba-Y bien ¿Quién es este chico?

-Es el hijo de Scott y un nuevo agente-Dijo mi tio mientras me ponía frente al hombre agarrándome del hombro.

-Mmmm-El hombre me miraba fijamente-Me rindo ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Es el portador de "La Oscuridad"-Dijo mi tio.

-Mmmm, ya veo, hola, soy Andrew –Me dijo dándome la mano.

-Hola, soy Jared, un gusto-Le dije mientras lo saludaba.

En medio del saludo me di cuenta de que su mano estaba más ligera, miré y estaba sosteniendo una mano sola, no sabía como reaccionar, asique me quedé callado y…

-¿Esto es suyo?-Le pregunté levantándola.

-Sí, se debe haber soltado-Me dijo mientras la sacaba de mi mano.

-¿Usted es humano?-Le pregunté mientras veía como conectaba esa cosa a su brazo.

-Sí, bueno en mi mayoría, perdí mi mano hace tiempo, gracias a este imbécil aquí presente-Me respondió señalando a mi tio-Pero gracias a la tecnología fui capaz de recuperarla.

-¿Cómo la perdió exactamente?-Le pregunté con genuina curiosidad.

-Bueno, todo comenzó con…

-Sigue hablando y morirás-Le dijo mi tio con una mirada asesina.

-Como sea ¿A que habían venido?-Dijo alejándose un poco de mi tio.

-A registrarlo-Respondió mi tio mientras se paraba delante de mi-Andrew te ayudará, nos veremos después-Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Adiós tio-Le dije mientras salía por la puerta.

Una vez mi tio se fue el laboratorio quedo en silencio de forma incomoda.

-Bien…asique ¿Eres hijo de Scott?-Me preguntó Andrew mientras revisaba el escritorio.

-No lo sé, nunca conocí a mi padre-Le respondí mientras miraba atento lo que hacia.

-¿No lo conociste? Bueno, eso tiene sentido, a juzgar por la marca en tu brazo debe de haber muerto cuando selló a "La Oscuridad" en tu cuerpo-Me respondió señalando mi brazo derecho.

-¿Marca?-Le dije mientras bajaba mi mirada a mi brazo-¿Qué…

En mi brazo derecho había un dragón negro, bien marcado en mi piel, no sabía cuando había aparecido, pero ahí estaba completamente negro, parecía enroscado en mi brazo y su boca estaba en el dorso de mi mano.

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!-Grité al no saber que le había pasado a mi brazo.

-Eso-Comenzó a decir señalando mi brazo-Es el fruto de años de experiencia, es un sello creado por Scott Black para encerrar a "La Oscuridad" .

-¿Quién era mi padre?-Le pregunté, yo no sabía nada de él.

-Bueno, tu padre fue Scott Black, un héroe para muchos, incluso para mí y Soul, era el mejor exorcista de todo el mundo, la prueba está en tu brazo, nada ni nadie había sido capaz de retener a la oscuridad pero él lo logro, aunque el sacrificio debe de haber sido enorme, quizás por eso murió-Me contó mientras se frotaba la barbilla para pensar-Pero no soy la persona indicada para contarte todo.

-¿Y quien sí?-Le pregunté ansioso.

-Soul, después de todo Scott era su hermano-Me respondió mientras abría un cajón-Dejando eso de lado, a lo que viniste.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a registrarte-Me dijo mientras limpiaba una silla-Siéntate aquí, por favor.

-S_Si-No sabía que iba a pasar.

-Bien, comencemos-Dijo mientras tecleaba en una laptop-Nombre y edad.

-Jared Black, 13 años-Respondí rápidamente.

-Bien, ahora ponemos esto-Dijo mientras me ponía unos electrodos en la frente.

No hablé hasta que me los sacó.

-Bien, extiende tu brazo derecho-Me dijo mientras preparaba una jeringa vacía.

Me extrajo un tubo entero de sangre y lo puso en un orificio de la mesa, entonces, luego de menos de un minuto salió un tubo que contenía un reloj.

-Bien, listo!-Dijo entusiasmado-Ponte esto y estarás listo.

-¿Qué es?-Le pregunté mientras miraba el reloj.

-Lo llamamos "Psyco Pass"-Me respondió-Es un aparato que mide tu pulso cardiaco, tu localización mundial, da la hora y también indica tu nivel de locura.

-¿Locura?-Le pregunte asombrado y desconcertado.

-Sí, la locura es un demonio que habita en todos nosotros, con esto podemos monitorear sus niveles-Me explicó mientras me lo ponía en la muñeca derecha.

-Mmmm…Es incomodo-Le dije, era más pesado de lo que parecía.

-Ya te acostumbraras, todos lo hacen-Me dijo mientras se subía la manga de la bata y me mostraba el suyo-Todos los que trabajan para el Sindicato lo usan, es una regla, incluso Soul lo hace.

-Ya veo-Empecé a decir pero un ruido me interrumpió.

-Oh, ya esta-Me dijo Andrew mientras me entregaba una tarjeta-Ya eres parte oficial del Sindicato.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le pregunté mirando la tarjeta.

-Es tu identificación, debes llevarla siempre contigo-Me explicó mientras revisaba sus bolsillos y sacaba una igual-¿Ves? Yo también tengo una.

-Bien-Le dije mientras la miraba con detenimiento-Pero, no dice mi nombre, solo dice "Demon-013".

-Ese es tu nuevo "nombre"-Me dijo mientras guardaba la suya-Cada uno aquí tiene su código, con eso nos identificamos, es como un nombre clave ¿Entiendes?

-SI-Le respondí mientras la guardaba en mi bolsillo.

-Bien, supongo es todo, debes de tener sueño, te guiaré a los dormitorios-Me dijo mientras se sacaba la bata y la colgaba en una silla-¿Vamos?

-Si-Le dije inseguro.

Caminamos por un laaaargo salón en silencio, eso hizo que el viaje pareciera no tener fin, hasta que llegamos a una puerta que decía "dormitorios", al entrar, era un pasillos con cientos de puertas a los costados, la veinteava puerta a la izquierda tenía escrito mi código, pero no tenía perilla ni nada.

-¿Cómo se abre?-Le pregunté a Andrew mirando la puerta.

-Apoya tu identificación en el cuadrado negro-Me dijo mientras retrocedía-Yo me voy, nos vemos Demon-013.

-Adiós-Le dije mientras se iba.

Yo apoyé la tarjeta en un cuadrado negro que había en la puerta, donde debería de ir una perilla, y esta se abrió, la habitación solo tenía una cama y una mesa, apenas entré la puerta se cerró, yo solo me acosté y repasé el dia en mi cabeza tratando de deducir que me espera, sin éxito me dormí.

Al dia siguiente, mi tio apareció para despertarme, siempre me gustó dormir, por esa razón nunca llegaba a tiempo a clases, pero eso ya no era un problema. Me explicó una vez mas que era el Sindicato y luego me permitió hacerle todas las preguntas que quisiera.

-¿Cómo era mi padre?-Le pregunté recordando lo que me había dicho Andrew el dia anterior.

-Mi hermano fue una gran persona, el mejor exorcista que jamás existió, el sacrificó su vida por ti, es todo lo que debes saber-Me respondió con un tono orgulloso.

-Bien, eso está bien-Le dije sonriendo.

-¿Algo más?-Me preguntó sacando un cigarrillo.

-¿Cuántos años tiene el Sindicato?-Le pregunté pensando en el tamaño de las instalaciones.

-El Sindicato, surgió durante las guerras santas, las cruzadas, cuando un grupo de gurreros del vaticano se unió para pelear contra los demonios que acechaban las noches de guerra-Me explicó mientras encendía el cigarrillo-Por supuesto que muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces, los enemigos de ayer son los reclutas de hoy, pero nuestra misión es la misma.

-Entonces existen desde hace siglos-Le dije mientras calculaba cuanto era-Impresionante.

-Bien-Dijo mientras se acababa el cigarrillo-Si eso es todo…

-¿Qué será de mi ahora?-Le pregunté apresurado.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar-Me respondió con una sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación, comenzó verdaderamente mi nueva vida, a partir de ese dia y durante los siguientes 5 años, me lo pasaba entrenando, estudiando y leyendo, aunque en mis tiempos libres me dedicaba a rimar como hacia antes. Ese periodo de tiempo fue muy, pero muy aburrido, estudiaba cosas normales y también cosas no tan normales, como criaturas, exorcismo, demonios, de todo un poco, y en cuanto al entrenamiento, no creo que ni siquiera el mejor soldado del mundo aguantara una hora haciendo lo que yo tenía que hacer, pero gracias a eso aprendí a controlar "La Oscuridad" y obtuve el título de "Agente Especial" y a los 18 años emprendí mi primera misión.

Era simple, en teoría, la misión consistía en contener a la amenaza hasta que llegara el transporte, el lugar era una cueva en Crystal Lake, la criatura a contener era algo conocido como "Runner", demonios carentes de cuerpo que utilizan generalmente el de animales, aunque pueden llegar a poseer a personas, o más comúnmente niños. Solo había que evitar que salieran de la cueva hasta que llegara el helicóptero, fácil ¿no? Bueno, no, la misión resultó un desastre, se me asignó como líder de la misión, junto con 5 soldados altamente clasificados, todos humanos, exorcistas expertos al igual que yo, aunque yo aprendí con mi tio, y no con los maestros del Sindicato.

La misión comenzó cuando llegamos y establecimos una barrera de 5 puntos, debíamos espera horas, asique decidimos turnarnos cada 30 minutos, yo tomaría el segundo turno, asique me senté mirando el paisaje y esperé. Estaba en la nebulosa de mis pensamientos cuando uno de los soldados, el más joven creo, se me acercó.

-¿Tu eres el líder?-Me preguntó mirándome desde arriba.

-Si-Le respondí de forma fría.

-¿Y porque eres el líder siendo que eres el más joven?-Me preguntó con un poco de disgusto en su voz.

-No lo se-Le dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo-Y para ser franco no me importa-Concluí mientras sacaba mis cigarrillos del bolsillo.

El fumar se había vuelto un habito para mi desde hacia 2 años, me ayuda a pensar objetivamente y también me relaja. Mientras encendía uno notaba como me apuñalaban con la mirada, no me importaba, solo cumplía ordenes al ser su líder.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento pasaron los primeros 30 minuto y me tocó a mí hacer guardia sosteniendo la barrera, me paré y sacudí, cuando me di vuelta para ir al lugar, vi dos ojos brillando y mirándome fijamente desde el interior de la cueva, no alcancé a alertar a ese soldado y fue destrozado por las garras de la bestia, así de un zarpazo lo partió a la mitad, pobre de él. Yo fui el primero en reaccionar y apartar a los demás del camino, y quedé frente a frente con la criatura, era un lobo poseído, no, una jauría entera.

-Escuchen-Les dije mientras desenfundaba mi arma-Debemos hacerlos retroceder lo suficiente como para establecer otra barrera.

Ellos asintieron y abrieron fuego, sus balas no afectaban mucho a las bestias, pero mis balas eran especiales y los hería bastante, asique avancé yo solo mientras los demás disparaban al azar, pero en un momento apareció un lobo enorme, aun lo recuerdo con claridad, en cuatro patas me llagaba al pecho, ese animal estaba poseído por un demonio muy fuerte se notaba con solo verlo, pensaba usar "La Oscuridad", pero un soldado, el arrogante se plantó en frente del lobo y le comenzó a disparar a quemarropa, la bestia ni siquiera se sacudía ni nada, más bien comenzó a reír y luego se preparó para embestir, o al menos eso creía el soldado ya que preparó su rifle, pero yo sabía que iba a hacer, el demonio dentro de su cuerpo era demasiado fuerte, iba a poseer al soldado.

-¡Muere demonio!-Gritó mientras jalaba el gatillo.

Yo por instinto le disparé al lobo y le volé la cabeza al animal, cuando lo hice el soldado cayó de rodillas, yo arrojé el arma a un lado y me acerqué a ver como estaba, me puse a su nivel y apoyé mi mano en su hombro.

-¿Está bien soldado?-Le pregunté mientras lo sacudía un poco.

-Mejor que nunca-Me respondió con una voz demoniaca.

Se dio vuelta y me disparó en el pecho, eso me paralizó y caí al suelo y pude ver como mataba uno a uno a sus compañeros, luego se volvió hacia mí y sacó un cuchillo para matarme, yo me cansé. Liberé la oscuridad y la mató de la forma más inimaginable, para cuando llegó el helicóptero, estaban todos muertos, los "runners", los soldados, pero no yo. Al llegar a la base me suspendieron por 6 meses y me prohibieron volver a trabajar con humanos.

En mi primer dia suspendido fui llamado a una audiencia con el consejo, otra vez a la habitación negra que visité en mi llegada al Sindicato, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Cuando entré me recibieron en silencio, hasta que se cerró la puerta y empezaron a vociferarme, no prestaba atención a lo que decían, y sinceramente no soporto que me griten asique.

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-Les grité lo más fuerte que pude-Si van a echarme la culpa háganlo, pero antes de eso, sepan que yo intenté salvarlos-Apretaba mis piños por la ira que sentía-De veras que lo intenté, pero la estupidez de un soldado causó que mis esfuerzos fueran en vano, sépanlo antes de culparme.

-Aquí nadie te culpa por sus muertes-Me dijo mi tio desde su lugar-Sino por tu falta de liderazgo, esta era una prueba para ti y fallaste.

-¿Prueba?-Le dije un poco más calmado.

-Sí, para ver cómo te desempeñarías como líder-Me explicó la figura a la izquierda de mi tio.

-¿Líder de que?-Les pregunté.

-De un nuevo equipo, pero ni modo-Explicó la figura arrogante-Deberemos darle ese puesto a Alucard.

-Antes de seguir con tu ataque hacia mí y ayuda hacia ese tal Alucard ¡¿PODRIAN EXPLICARME?!-Le dije al arrogante que me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Bien-Me empezó a decir mi tio entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando los codos en la mesa, mirándome con una expresión cínica-Mejor te mostramos.

Una vez dijo eso, detrás de mí se abrió la puerta y entraron 5 personas, 4 hombres y una mujer. Cuando entraron se formaron a mis dos lados, a cerca de mí, estaba a la derecha la mujer y a mi izquierda un hombre con el pelo largo.

-Cuando digamos su nombre den un paso al frente-Dijo la mujer en las sombras.

-Nate Rivers-Dijo mi tio.

-Si-Dijo el hombre que estaba más a mi derecha, parecía un chico.

Y así fueron diciendo los demás nombres.

-Drake Lamar-Un hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada inmadura.

-Ken Morino-Serio con mirada calculadora, pero a la vez salvaje.

-Vladimir Alucard-El hombre de pelo largo, su presencia me inquietaba.

-Jared Black-Ese soy yo.

Y…

-Jullie Albarn-Una mujer, hermosa por definición, algo tímida por su forma de caminar y mirar.

-Ninguno de ustedes es humano-Dijo mi tio-Y son lo mejor de su clase, es por eso que los hemos reunido. Ustedes seis van a formar un nuevo equipo, se encargaran de lo que NOSOTROS no podamos, ustedes son "Black Ops".

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-No pude contener mi risa-¿Piensas lo que dices o solo dices cosas al azar?

-¿Qué?-Me respondió con una sonrisa en la cara-¿No entendiste?

-Si entendí-Le respondí poniéndome las manos en los bolsillos-Pero tu pequeño discursito no era necesario.

-Perdón-Me respondió echándose para atrás en su silla-Me emocioné un poco, pero volvamos al asunto aquí ¿Alguno tiene alguna queja o duda?

-Si-Dijo Drake levantando la mano-¿Qué pasa si nos negamos?

-Los matamos-Le respondió mi tio con una sonrisa enorme.

Inmediatamente Drake bajó su mano y todos se quedaron callados.

-Bien, entonces ahora para acelerar el proceso de familiarización entre ustedes-Dijo mi tio sacando expedientes de debajo de la mesa-Procederé a nombrarlos, junto con sus características.

Y así empezó a describirnos uno a uno.

-Drake Lamar, un licántropo con grandes habilidades en combate.

-Ken Morino, al igual que Drake es un licántropo, pero es mucho más fuerte y habilidoso debido a sus años de experiencia.

-Nate Rivers, un zombie no vírico creado por un nigromante que es capaz de usar todo el potencial del cuerpo humano en combate.

-Jullie Albarn, hija de un ángel y una humana, no tiene mucha experiencia en combate pero si tiene conocimientos sobre sanación y exorcismo.

-Vladimir Alucard, un vampiro que es más bien parecido a un demonio, ha sido miembro del Sindicato por siglos, su experiencia y habilidad lo hacen por lejos el mejor de todos, y también su líder.

-Y por último, Jared Black, el poseedor de "La Oscuridad"-Cuando dijo eso sentí como todos voltearon a verme-Habilidades en combate bastantes impresionantes para un novato, un excelente exorcista y tirador.

-Entonces-Dijo mi tio encendiendo un cigarrillo-Demon-013, Angel-05, V-001, Wolf-007, Wolf-019 y Z-02, ustedes serán el nuevo equipo "Black Ops", trabajaran juntos, vivirán juntos, comerán juntos y pelearan juntos-Exhaló el humo y-Pueden irse.

-¿Cómo que "vivirán juntos"?-Me quejé.

-Un equipo debe vivir bajo el mismo techo ¿No les parece?-Mi tio como siempre.

-Entendí.

La puerta se abrió y los seis salimos juntos, la primera de muchísimas veces, aunque entonces no lo sabíamos. Cuando íbamos por el pasillo, yo caminaba por mi cuenta, con las manos en los bolsillos de forma tranquila, algo encorvado y pensando en que cenar. Y los demás estaban hablando de la reunión, todos estaban algo entusiasmados y nerviosos, menos Vlad y yo, él se puso a mi nivel y junto a mi, entonces me puso el pie y lo siguiente que recuerdo es el piso en mi cara.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!-Le grité mientras me paraba.

El ni siquiera se molestó en responderme y solo sonrió, y me dio la espalda, mi orgullo no me permitió dejar las cosas asi.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Le pregunté antes de que se alejara mas.

-No hay forma de que trabaje contigo-Me respondió de forma fría.

-¿Por qué?-Le repliqué apretando mis puños.

-¿Por qué? Bueno, porque no me agradas-Me respondió de forma fría e inhumana.

Yo solo sentía rabia por lo que había dicho, recién nos conocíamos y ¿ya no le agradaba? ¿Qué motivos tenia para eso? En ese momento no lo pensé mucho y solamente apreté mi puño y lo golpee en la cara, ese momento no lo olvidaré, mientras mi puño avanzaba junto con su cuerpo, vi claramente como abrió los ojos y dio un giro para patearme en el rostro y alejarme, dejándome sentado en el suelo contra la pared del pasillo, eso solo me enojó mas.

Podría decir que fue una buena pelea, de no ser porque me dio una paliza, cada vez que lograba golpearlo me devolvía el golpe con una fuerza impresionante, pero yo, terco como nadie no admitía mi derrota y seguía, me rompió casi todos los huesos y me dejo escupiendo sangre, hasta que pude darle tres golpes certeros a las cara y logre cortarle el labio, luego de eso me quede sentado en el suelo, escupí sangre y sonreí.

-Ahora ya me puedo desmayar-Dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

Me desperté en una cama blanca y me senté de golpe sintiendo un dolor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, apreté los dientes y me senté y frote los ojos, mire a mi alrededor y vi muchas camas vacías, y una puerta en dirección a ellas, asique me baje de la cama y caí al suelo, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar como pude, sentía un dolor enorme en todo el cuerpo, el solo amague de dar un paso me provocaba un dolor similar a quebrarse un brazo, pero para mí era tolerable, poco a poco fui acercándome a la puerta, apoyándome en las camas vacías y apretando los dientes del dolor.

-¡ESPERA!-Un gritó femenino rompió el silencio que había.

Inmediatamente después escuché pasos que venían corriendo, yo no sabía que esperar asique intenté ponerme erguido y tratar de correr, pero apenas adelanté un pie caí al piso de nuevo, que de allí por lo que me pareció una hora, y…

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó una voz dulce mientras sentía que me tomaban del brazo para ayudarme a levantarme.

Yo no respondí pero, gire mi cabeza para ver quien era, mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, era Jullie. Cuando por fin pude pararme, me ofreció su hombro para apoyarme, me ayudó a llegar hasta mi cama y me senté allí.

-Jullie ¿Verdad?-Le dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama y me tapaba.

-S_S_Si-Me respondió de forma muy nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo? Ya sabes-Le pregunté intentando llevar la cuenta en m mente.

-Creo que una semanas-Me respondió de forma mas normal ahora.

-4 semanas en cama, suerte que estaba desmayado sino me hubiera aburrido-Dije mientras intentaba mover los brazos para ver mis heridas.

-Esto… ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-Me preguntó mientras se paraba de la silla.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-Pensé en algo en ese instante-Una pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, esto…Si, yo soy la médico del equipo y estaba muy preocupada por ti-Me respondió con vergüenza en su voz.

-No te preocupes, soy del tipo de persona a la que le pasa esto muy seguido-Le dije recordando mi entrenamiento.

-Entonces…parece que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos-Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me extendía su mano-, Jullie Albarn.

-Jared Black-Le dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Bueno-Me dijo mientras se arremangaba-¿Te parece si reviso tus heridas?

-No creo que sea conveniente-Le dije mientras ella me agarraba el brazo.

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo parezca soy una sanadora experta-Me dijo mientras me curaba usando sus habilidades.

Cualquiera que tenga genes de ángel, tiene la habilidad de curar a las personas emitiendo energía a la persona herida, pero en mi caso.

-¡Detente!-Le dije mientras alejaba mi brazo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me preguntó mientras intentaba agarrar mi brazo de nuevo.

-Quema-Le respondí agarrando mi brazo con mi otra mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?-Me preguntó desconcertada.

-Yo tengo un demonio dentro, recuerda eso-Le expliqué-Los ángeles no pueden curarme, solo me hacen daño.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento-Me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-Yo…Yo no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, no lo sabías, no te castigues por eso-Le dije mientras me sentaba y sacaba la remera.

-¿Qué_que haces?-Me preguntó apartando la mirada.

-Me preparo-Le dije-Apaga la luz, por favor.

Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar y en apagar las luces, cuando lo hizo, el cuarto quedo en las sombras, aunque se podía ver, ella volvió y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

Desde que me uní al sindicato y aprendí a usar la oscuridad, me curo de la misma manera. "La Oscuridad" me envuelve y regenera los daños en mi cuerpo, una vez termina el proceso, por alguna razón estoy de mal humor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Me preguntó luego de ver cómo me curaba.

-Es mi forma de curarme-Le dije mientras comprobaba mi estado apretando los puños

-Impresionante-Una voz siniestra surgía de las sombras.

Al siguiente instante la cabeza de Alucard estaba junto a la mía y el resto de su cuerpo no, era como si hubiera atravesado la pared. Ante esto Jullie se asustó y casi se cae de la silla, pero yo fui capaz de percibir su presencia antes de que hablara, uno de los beneficios de la oscuridad, nada te sorprende.

-Nunca pensé que supieras usar la oscuridad a ese nivel a tan temprana edad-Me dijo mientras terminaba de traspasar la pared y se paraba junto a mi cama-A la mayoría le toma unos 30 años.

-TU-Dije mientras apretaba mi puño.

-Tranquilo-Me dijo mientras le pedía la silla a Jullie-No vine a pelear-Me aclaró mientras se sentaba.

-Entonces ¿A que demonios viniste?-Le pregunté tratando de calmarme.

-Estaba paseando y se me ocurrió venir a ver como estabas-Me explicó mirando el resto de la habitación-Se podría decir que estaba muy aburrido.

-Me alegra que estés aquí-Le dije mientras me bajaba de la cama.

Si bien el dolor era intenso estaba dentro de mis limites, asique me paré erguido.

-Ahora puedo tener mi revancha-Le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

El me miró a los ojos con algo que parecía respeto y cruzó sus piernas y brazos y sonrió.

-No quiero-Me dijo mientras echaba atrás su cabeza para ver el techo-Aparte tu todavía no te recuperas del todo, basta con ver tus ojos para saberlo, te duele estar de pie.

-Pero…-Yo solo quería la revancha para calmar mi ira-Entonces ¿Por qué peleaste conmigo antes? Si no vas a darme la revancha por lo menos responde.

-Ja ¿Acaso importa?-Me dijo, pero luego de verme a los ojos se puso serio-Odio a los débiles y yo pensé que tu eras uno, que dejabas todo el trabajo a la oscuridad, pero me equivoqué, eres un guerrero, por favor acepta mis disculpas.

-Mientras pueda tener mi revancha-Extendí mi mano-Si.

-Cuando estés listo-Apretó mi mano.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en silencio hasta que fue tiempo de que se fueran, esa noche no pude dormir mucho asique pasé la noche regenerando mis heridas. A la mañana siguiente se me dio de alta y me mudé de mi pequeña habitación individual a "la casa" que nos habían asignado, en ese punto comenzó mi convivencia con esas personas por entonces desconocidos.

El tiempo pasó y a medida que compartíamos tiempo se fueron volviendo cercanos a mí y yo a ellos, entrenábamos juntos y vivíamos juntos, en tan solo tres meses nos volvimos una familia. Entonces se nos asignó nuestra primera misión.

Viéndolo desde mi punto de vista actual parece fácil pero entonces fue endemoniadamente difícil, el objetivo era rescatar a un científico que se encontraba aislado en una sala de seguridad a 15 pisos bajo tierra en una instalación plagada de zombies.

Un helicóptero nos dejó cerca de la entrada a la instalación, Vlad se adelantó con su habilidad de atravesar las paredes hasta la sala de seguridad y asegurar el objetivo, cuando recibimos su señal avanzamos al principió el lugar parecía desierto pero al avanzar nos encontramos con una sala común , probablemente para recreación, repleta de zombies, era imposible avanzar por ahí, o al menos eso pensé, como era el crepúsculo aun no podía usar la oscuridad para pelear, pero antes de de darme cuenta Nate saltó de la pasarela donde estábamos y cayó en el centro de la masa creando una onda que creo en espacio en su lugar de caída, con sus propias manos limpió una buena zona, no pudimos soportar que se llevara toda la diversión, Drake y yo saltamos para ayudarlo, al caer desenfundé mis pistolas y comencé una bala un muerto, me era fácil después de todo era el experto en armas del equipo, miro sobre mi hombro y Nate y Drake se divertían matando, en poco tiempo habíamos limpiado la sala, si mis cálculos no me fallan cerca de 200.

Le hicimos señales a Ken para que baje con Jullie, cuando llegaron, chequee las armas de todos para asegurarme de que no se traben en una situación crítica, la pistola de Jullie tenía un problema en el gatillo, había que jalarlo dos veces para que disparara, asique se la cambié por la mía, luego de eso consultamos el mapa, teníamos que seguir por un pasillo hasta un ascensor que nos llevaría directo al objetivo, pero sentí unas vibraciones, Ken también las sintió, nos miramos y nos pusimos en posición, vigilando la puerta para ver que era lo que se acercaba, el sol aun no se ponía asique todavía no podía pelear a pleno, Drake y Ken tampoco, nuestra única defensa era Nate, por eso se paró frente a la puerta que daba al pasillo, esperando.

Cuando las vibraciones se detuvieron pensé que el peligro había pasado, pero… ¡BOOM! La puerta se abrió de una explosión y frente a nosotros teníamos algo que nunca había visto, muy similar a un licántropo en su forma pero con piel de reptil, y en cierta forma daba miedo, nos miraba. No tardó en atacar al más cercano, que fui yo, me embistió y aunque me defendí con mis brazos me mandó a volar, terminé contra la pared, me rompió una o dos costillas e iba a embestirme de vuelta pero lo pude esquivar, fui a la retaguardia para recuperarme un poco, esa cosa se había incrustado en la pared, ninguno sabía que era, cuando se levantó Nate le hizo frente y la entretuvo un tiempo pero el tenia limites y en un descuido la criatura lo partió a la mitad, se deshizo de Ken y Drake, me quería a mi, pero por suerte ya era de noche.

Liberé a la oscuridad, y la detuve con mi mano, luego la empujé y aleje.

-Jullie, encárgate de ellos-Dije mientras me tronaba los nudillos.

No sé si ella me respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en mi pelea, la criatura tiraba puños al aire y yo los bloqueaba, mientras peleaba con eso me percaté de algo, tenía una esencia, algo que yo conocía tenía un demonio dentro, en un movimiento la alejé de mi un poco y saque mi cuchillo, si tenía un demonio podía exorcizarlo, mi plan original era dibujar el sello en el piso pero la pelea no me lo permitió asique lo dibujé en mi mano, cuando vi que iba a embestirme, me afirmé y lo detuve con mi mano en su frente .

La criatura quedó inmóvil durante un instante pero luego se desplomó y cambió su forma, que como una "cosa" de forma humana pero deformada que intentó moverse, pero lo despedacé arrancándole cada extremidad, y también su corazón que absorbí para curarme.

Recogí las partes de Nate y se las lleve a Jullie para que las uniera de vuelta.

-Maldita cosa, estaré muerto pero siento dolor-Dijo mientras mientras lo ponía en el piso.

-Por favor has silencio-Le pidió Jullie-No puedo trabajar si hablas.

Cuando termino de curarlo a los tres, fuimos al ascensor y bajamos hasta el lugar, según el mapa había un pasillo antes de la sala de seguridad, nos preparamos para limpiarlo, pero cuando llegamos había sangre y cuerpos por todos lados hasta en el techo, Jullie casi vomita al ver esto.

-¡Mierda!-Dije mientras miraba-Vlad nos quitó la diversión.

Dejamos de lado eso y fuimos hasta la sala de seguridad donde Vlad y el científico nos esperaban, Vlad se había tomado la molestia de buscar una mesa, silla y una botella de vino además de una copa. Y ahí estaba bebiendo vino con una sonrisa en su cara manchada de sangre.

-Vámonos-Le dije.

El se fue por la pared y nosotros nos llevamos al científico por el ascensor. Lo vi nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunté mientras el ascensor subía.

-¿Lo mataron?-Me preguntó de manera nerviosa.

-¿A que?-Le repliqué.

-A ese monstruo, su mascota-Me respondió.

Yo supe que hablaba de esa cosa, asique asentí y él se tranquilizó.

Así terminó la misión.

Pero, esa noche mientras dormía me desperté de golpe y vi una sombra, y sentí un ardor en mi mano, y entonces recordé algo el sello que usé no era para eliminar sino para apresar.

-Buenas noches, jefe-Saludó cordialmente un gato negro formado por las sombras.

-Mierda-Dije golpeándome la frente al recordar lo del sello.

-Estoy a sus servicios-Agregó mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Deja eso, puedes llamarme Jared-Le dije mientras me volvía a acostar-¿Cuan es tu nombre?-Pregunté al recordar que no lo sabía.

-Puede llamarme Kat.

Poco a poco el también se volvió parte de mi familia, un gato obstinado que cuidaba de mi y obedecía mis órdenes, muy útil.

Con el tiempo, nuevas misiones fueron llegando a nuestras manos, cada una mas difícil que la anterior, las logramos juntos, como un equipo y una familia, tuvimos nuestros problemas y discusiones, los años pasaban y nosotros nos hacíamos mas fuertes, desafiábamos nuestros limites y las especulaciones de los demás, llegamos a ser conocidos y respetados por todo el Sindicato, aunque también habían quienes nos odiaban y temian. Nos volvimos lo mejor de lo mejor, si el Sindicato se encargaba de lo que no podían las fuerzas armadas, nosotros nos encargábamos de lo que el sindicato no podía.


	4. Mi vida II

_Como aclare al principio, la historia no es mía pero como esta muy buena le pedí a un amigo los derechos y la publique, si les gusta y la leen dejen __**review**__... son de mucha motivación _

_Gracias por leer :D_

PD: si tienen cualquier sugerencia, capítulos mas cortos, o explicación de algo dejen comentario

Mi vida

A.P.

Luego de haber sobrevivido a una pelea contra Mercer y aun más importante, a una "prueba" de mi tio, muchas cosas cambiaron.

Antes yo era el portador de "La Oscuridad", pero ahora debido a la influencia del virus Black Light, era algo completamente diferente, un prototipo. Para la mayoría del personal del sindicato representaba una amenaza a la seguridad de la humanidad y suya todavía más grande que siendo el portador de la oscuridad, pero para aquellos que me conocían de verdad lo único que cambió fue mi poder. Y mi apariencia el dragón que tenia en mi brazo pasó de ser totalmente negro a tener una líneas rojizas, también hubo un cambio personal debido a la decisión de castigo que tomó mi tio, luego de tenerme en observación por unos tres días me permitieron salir de esa habitación y me dieron instrucciones de ir a ver a Andrew, mientras recorría el camino sentía como todos me miraban, las noticias se habían esparcido, ya todos sabían lo que había pasado y lo que yo era, todos me miraban con miedo, unos cadetes incluso me apuntaron con sus rifles y uno de ellos se paró enfrente de mi deteniéndome, temblaba al apuntarme pero el cañón de su arma estaba cerca de mi cara, yo lo miré a los ojos y pude ver su miedo, incluso podía olerlo.

-¿Quién eres?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Él ni siquiera contestó, temblaba completamente y no podía hablar.

-Nombre-Le dije tratando de asustarlo más.

-Soldado Duncan-Me respondió con una voz en extremo nerviosa y cobarde.

-Duncan, supongo que ya sabes que soy y de lo que soy capaz-Le dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

-Si-Me respondió más seguro-Eres un monstruo y debemos eliminarte.

-Ah, entonces Dejame darte un consejo-Le dije mientras respiraba de forma lenta-Para matarme debes dejar de temerme-Le dije mientras arrebataba el rifle de sus manos-Y sujetar mejor tu arma.

Apoyé el cañón en su frente y él se puso de rodillas, asustado, mojó sus pantalones y yo me reía levemente, entonces me rodearon de verdad y amenazaron con disparar.

-Ya me divertí lo suficiente-Dije mientras tiraba el rifle al suelo.

Avance apartando a los cadetes con las manos, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del laboratorio de Andrew. A mis espaldas escuchaba como susurraban, no me importaba mucho lo que decían, pero sentía un enorme impulso de volver y asustarlos de verdad.

La puerta de Andrew, maltratada como siempre, iba a golpearla antes de entrar, pero apenas la toqué se cayó de su lugar provocando un fuerte estruendo. Me asomé a ver que me esperaba y vi a Andrew dormido sobre el escritorio, no sentado en una silla apoyando su cabeza en él, sino literalmente acostado sobre el escritorio, no le di mucha importancia y entré como siempre, pero al poner un pie en la habitación sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y seguía circulando por él, no me causaba dolor aunque si provocaba una sensación molesta, pero le vi el lado positivo y lo usé para despertar a Andrew apoyando mi mano en su hombro dándole una descarga.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué viniste?-Me preguntó sobresaltado y casi sin respirar, se notaba que ni siquiera se había despertado.

-Antes de de hacer otra de tus estúpidas preguntas ¿Me harías el favor de despertarte de una maldita vez?-Le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas para "descargarme".

Se refregó los ojos y los abrió del todo, incluso se puso sus lentes.

-¿Jared? Pero si es Jared, tiempo sin verte-Me dijo estrechando mi mano.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Tres? ¿Dos años?-Le dije bromeando mientras lo saludaba, éramos como dos chicos que se encuentran después de la secundaria.

-No sé, no tengo mucha percepción de tiempo-Me respondió rascándose la nuca, no sabía que era una broma-En fin ¿A que viniste?

-¿Qué acaso no te notificaron?-Le respondí confundido.

-Si lo hicieron no me acuerdo-Me respondió con su típica sonrisa de idiota.

-No tienes remedio, tendremos que buscar entre tus cosas, pero antes-Comencé a decirle, pero recordé algo-¿Podrías des electrificar el piso?

Seguía electrificado.

-Ah, claro-Me respondió rápido.

Tomó un destornillador que tenia al lado suyo y lo arrojó a una caja de luces abierta, cuando impactó las luces se apagaron.

-Ahhh-Dijo aliviado-Mucho mejor, ahora veamos-Empezó a revisar los papeles sobre los que se había dormido-Aquí esta.

-Bien-Le dije mientras me bajaba de la mesa y me ponía más cómodo-¿Qué dice?

-Vaya que te metiste en problemas esta vez-Me dijo mientras se volteaba y me miraba de forma científica-¿Es cierto?

-Cualquier experimento que se te pase por la mente olvídalo o te mato-Le dije de forma clara.

-Que cruel-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Eres el sujeto de experimentos perfecto, en especial ahora.

Sus ojos parecían los de un cazador que pone la mira en su presa y se prepara para jalar el gatillo.

-Si me sigues mirando así te mato, y esta vez lo digo en serio-Lo amenacé.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yendo al grano-Me dijo dándome el memo que le habían enviado-¿Comenzamos?

Mientras hacia unos arreglos en la caja de luz yo me puse a leer el memo.

Dr. Andrew:

Por la presente se le solicita asistir al agente Jared Black en su cambio de identidad, así mismo facilitar su entrenamiento en el uso de sus nuevas habilidades.

Director en Jefe

Soul Black

Bastante corto, pero no me sorprendió viniendo de alguien como mi tio. No tenía idea de cómo Andrew podía ayudarme a entrenar pero estaba ansioso por saberlo, tanto que pasé por alto algo.

-¿Eh?-Me quede perplejo al darme cuenta-Andrew ¿Eres doctor?

-Pues si-Me respondió mientras seguía trabajando-¿No lo sabías?

-Espera un momento-Le dije confundido todavía-¿De esos que curan personas y todo?

-Si-Me respondió mientras encendía las luces-¿Qué otro tipo de doctor hay?

-Eso no me lo creo-Le dije mientras ponía unas sillas.

-Pues ahora veras en que me especializo-Me dijo mientras tecleaba algo-Siéntate.

Mientras me sentaba, me comenzaba a aburrir y mi mente divagaba libremente, hasta que la voz de Andrew me volvió a la realidad.

-Listo-Me dijo bajándome de las nubes de mis pensamientos-Ya terminé los preparativos para tu nuevo registro, comencemos.

-¿Nombre? Eso ya lo sé, bien. Edad 25 ¿Verdad?-Me dijo mientras tecleaba la información.

-24, todavía no soy tan viejo-Le respondí mientras me recostaba sobre la mesa.

-Bien, tu brazo-Me dijo mientras sacaba una aguja.

Me puso la aguja y sacó dos tubos de sangre.

-Se que uno es para el registro, pero ¿El otro para que?-Le pregunté viendo como ponía uno en la ranura del escritorio.

-Para comprobar la petición de Soul-Me respondió sacando un poco con una jeringa y observándola al microscopio.

La observó un buen rato y luego saco dos tubos de la misma ranura donde había puesto el tubo con mi sangre.

-Bien-Me dijo finalmente-Parece que Soul tenía razón, ahora tienes las habilidades de Proto-01, Alex Mercer.

-Si lo sé-Le respondí sarcásticamente-Me lo dijeron apenas desperté.

-Bueno, la verdad es que eso nos da una ventaja-Me explicó.

-¿Qué ventaja?-Le pregunté entusiasmado.

-Es difícil explicarlo, lo mejor será mostrarte-Me dijo mientras buscaba dos jeringas y apretaba un botón en la mesa.

Cuando apretó el botón unos de los escritorios de giró convirtiéndose en una camilla con correas a los costados.

-Sube-Me dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿De verdad pretendes que me suba ahí?-Le dije algo desconcertado.

-Es más seguro-Me respondió-Para mí-Agregó por lo bajo.

-Ni loco y menos sin una explicación-Le dije ya enojado.

-De acuerdo-Me dijo mientras miraba el techo y cerraba los ojos-A ver ¿Cómo puedo explicarte?...Ah ya se, bueno-Me comenzó a explicar mientras me mostraba uno de los tubos con sangre-este tubo contiene sangre recuperada en el lugar de tu pelea con Proto-01, es sangre de Alex Mercer, como de seguro ya sabes él "consumía" a la gente para así recuperar su salud y también saciar su apetito, pero la verdad es que también haciéndolo podía adueñarse de los recuerdos de esa persona, y ya que tu obtuviste sus habilidades creo que también puedes hacerlo.

-Aja-Le dije sarcástico-¿Y cómo entra en todo esto la sangre de Mercer?

-Fácil-Me dijo mientras la sacaba con una jeringa-Ya que desarrollar tus instintos de "consumo" sería peligroso se me ocurrió que inyectarte la sangre tendría el mismo efecto, esta es la forma de probar mi teoría.

-*Ahhh*-Suspiré, el hecho de que me usara de sujeto de pruebas no era nada nuevo para mí-Pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser la sangre de Mercer?

-Ah, eso es porque al momento en que peleaste con él, ya tenía desarrolladas sus habilidades de pelea y sabia controlarlas por completo, asique inyectándote su sangre mato dos pájaros de un tiro: Compruebo mi teoría y también ayudo a que te saltes meses de entrenamiento que serian un peligro para todo el sindicato.

-*Ahhhh*-Volví a suspirar y miré la camilla, la aguja y la cara de Andrew-¿Qué tan seguro estas de que funcionara?

-Hay un 35% de posibilidades de que funcione-Me dijo de forma muy segura.

-¡¿35%?!¡¿Qué hay del otro 65%?!-Le grité enojado.

-Ah, mueres o te conviertes en una de esas cosas que habitaban la isla-Me dijo en voz casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Podrías repetirlo?-Le dije aunque lo había escuchado la primera vez.

-Que mueres o te conviertes en…-Comenzó a decir.

-Puedes parar, te escuché la primera vez, quería saber si había escuchado bien-Lo interrumpí-Dime una cosa, como persona ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que funcione?

-Lo hará, estoy seguro-Me respondió con mucha seguridad.

-Bien, lo haré-Le dije sonriendo.

-Entonces súbete-Me dijo entusiasmado.

Yo me subí a la camilla, si Andrew estaba seguro no tenia que temer, ajustó las correas y sentí su presión en mis muñecas y tobillos.

-La reacción debería de ser algo violenta-Me preguntó mientras me ponía un pañuelo en la boca para que mordiera-¿Listo?

Yo solo pude asentir y preparé mi cuerpo para lo que fuera que me esperara, sentí la aguja perforando mi piel, y la sangre de Mercer se sentía como acido recorriendo mis venas, sufrí espasmos por el dolor y me desmayé según Andrew, pero lo que yo vi fue la vida de Alex. Desperté unos veinte minutos después, con Andrew rezando junto a la camilla.

-Por favor, que no la haya matado-Era lo que repetía con un rosario en sus manos.

-No sabía que eras religioso-Le dije mientras levantaba mi cuello para verlo.

-Estás vivo-Me dijo casi llorando-Que alivio.

-Sí, estoy bien, asique no te preocupes-Le dije mientras me volvía a acostar del todo-Pero más importante aun ¿Podrías desatarme?-Eso de estar atado cansaba.

-Ah, claro-Me dijo mientras aflojaba las correas.

Saqué mis brazos y piernas y me senté en la camilla, me sentía raro, no solo me había afectado ver la vida de Alex, sino que también la teoría de Andrew resultó correcta todo mi cuerpo ya estaba adaptado para el combate, podía transformarlo a voluntad igual que él, como prueba sorprendí a Andrew convirtiendo mi brazo en espada.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritó del susto.

-Tranquilo-Le dije mientras volvía mi brazo a la normalidad-Tengo que admitir que tenias razón.

-Si, por suerte-Dijo mientras se levantaba, se había caído del susto.

-Bien ¿Qué sigue?-Le pregunté, lo peor ya había pasado.

-Bueno, en el segundo tubo-Me comenzó a decir mientras lo buscaba-está la muestra de sangre que te tomé cuando llegaste al Sindicato.

-¿Y que se supone que haga con eso?-Le pregunté desconcertado.

-Toma-Me dijo mientras me lo lanzaba-Es mejor que te lo diga Soul.

-Claro-Le respondí mientras guardaba el tubo en mi bolsillo.

Me bajé de la camilla y me preparaba para irme, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando Andrew recordó algo.

-¡Espera!-Me gritó-Casi lo olvidó-Me dijo mientras revisaba su escritorio.

Volví dentro y me apoyé contra la pared, esperando.

-Aquí esta-Me dijo mientras se acercaba-Ten-Me entregó una caja negra-Ábrela.

Le hice caso, dentro de ella había un reloj, y no uno cualquiera, era un Psyco Pass, pero diferente al mío, era más compacto y de hecho parecía un reloj cualquiera.

-Es un nuevo modelo-Me dijo Andrew mientras le entregaba el mío y me ponía el nuevo-Cumple la misma función de controlar tu locura, también posee otras funciones, pero eso te lo dirá Soul, ve a verlo cuanto antes.

-Sí, eso haré-Le dije mientras me preparaba para irme.

-Vas a necesitar esto también-Me dijo mientras me entregaba una nueva identificación.

-Entiendo-Le dije mientras me iba-Nos vemos, Andrew.

-Adiós Jared-Escuché a mis espaldas.

Seguí el consejo de Andrew y fui a buscar a mi tio, al único lugar donde sabia que estaría, La Gran Biblioteca, un lugar único en el mundo en el que se encuentran las mayores obras de literatura del mundo, nah, si bien pueden encontrarse novelas y demás se especializa mas en libros que nos son útiles a los agentes, por alguna razón a mi tio le encanta ese lugar. Y tenía razón estaba ahí, leyendo la biblia negra.

Yo entré y busqué mi libro favorito del lugar, "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri, y me senté junto a mi tio, comencé a leer y también a analizar la situación, nuevo Psyco Pass que puede pasar desapercibido, una muestra de mi sangre de hace 11 años, no sabía que traía entre manos mi tio pero iba a averiguarlo y de la forma más fácil.

-¿Qué planeas?-Le pregunté mientras ponía la muestra de sangre sobre la mesa.

-Je, no hay duda de que eres hijo de Scott-Me respondió.

-¿Eh?-No entendía porque había dicho eso.

-A tu padre tampoco le gustaba no saber algo y siempre iba a la fuente para aclarar sus dudas-Me dijo con una sonrisa-No planeo nada malo, por lo menos para mí.

-Ah ya veo-Le dije mientras pensaba-Espera ¿Y para mí?

-Bueno, eso depende-Me dijo mientras volteaba la página de su libro.

-¿Depende de que?-No entendía nada aun.

-De lo tanto que te gustaba la secundaria-Me respondió conservando su sonrisa.

Ahí fue donde me hice una idea de lo que tramaba, la muestra de sangre era de cuando iba a secundaria, y el Psyco Pass pasaba desapercibido, era como si planeara…

-No me digas que…-Le dije mientras repasaba mi razonamiento.

-Exacto-Me dijo con una sonrisa enorme-Va a ser tu castigo por haber perdido contra Mercer.

Ante la confirmación de mi razonamiento estrellé mi cabeza contra la mesa y me quede así un momento.

-¿Y porque la sonrisa?-Le pregunté sin cambiar de posición-¿Acaso te divierte?

-Mucho-Me respondió muy tranquilo.

-Supongo que no tengo opción-Le dije sin esperanzas.

-Correcto-Me respondió con la misma tranquilidad.

-Sabes, al menos podrías intentar animarme un poco-Le dije mientras me sentaba derecho-Y bien ¿Detalles?

-¿Qué?-Me dijo cerrando su libro-¿Ya te redimiste a cumplir mi voluntad? Que lastima, quería atormentarte más.

-Pues lastima-Le dije mientras miraba el techo-Llevo 11 años aqui, y todo ese tiempo te he obedecido, gracias a eso sigo vivo, por eso no cuestiono tu decisión, aunque esta definitivamente no la apoyo-Le dije mientras me deprimía un poco.

-Bueno, es cierto-Me comenzó a decir-cuando llegaste eras solo otro chico común y corriente, pero con los años te volviste todo un hombre, si te soy sincero desde mi punto de vista esto no es un castigo-En el momento en que dijo eso voltee a verlo-más bien es una oportunidad para retribuirte por todo tu trabajo, de este modo podrás disfrutar lo que no pudiste por estar aquí, cosas como: Salir con amigos, tener citas, novia, un club, clases, cosas así.

-No pensé que fueras tan humano-Le dije pensando en sus palabras, no pensaba que tuviera un lado así-Supongo que tampoco será tan malo, pero una cosa ¿Acaso no sería pedofilia que yo saliera con una chica de secundaria?

-Oye, no arruines mi discurso con detalles-Me dijo mientras volvía a abrir su libro.

-Si ~-Le respondí burlándome un poco-Como sea ¿Y los detalles?

-Que insistente eres-Me dijo volteando la pagina-Los Ángeles, Academia St. Marie.

-¿Una escuela católica?-Le pregunté, después de todo soy un demonio.

-Por supuesto-Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué mejor escuela para un demonio que una al servicio de Dios?

-¿Esa es la única razón?-Le pregunté sospechando algo mas.

-Bueno, me descubriste-Me dijo-Esa academia le pertenece al Sindicato, más precisamente a un miembro.

-¿Quién?-Le pregunté ansioso.

-Lo conocerás muy pronto-Me contestó mientras cerraba definitivamente su libro-Vamos.

El se llevó el libro y yo dejé el mío en la mesa, y salimos de la biblioteca. Comenzamos a caminar por las instalaciones, al principio en silencio, pero mi curiosidad me superaba.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-Le pregunté finalmente.

-Me preguntaba cuando ibas a preguntarlo-Me dijo riéndose por dentro de seguro-Bueno, los exámenes de admisión son mañana, asique…

-Espera un momento-Lo interrumpí-¿Tengo que hacer el examen?

-No sería justo si no lo hicieras-Me respondió con la misma sonrisa que tenía desde la biblioteca-En fin, mañana iremos a la academia, y una vez termines el examen, conocerás al dueño y director.

-¿Eso es todo?-Le dije mientras la repasaba-Mmmh, suena fácil.

-¿Crees que es todo?-Me dijo con una sonrisa siniestra ahora-Después de eso, te llevaré a tu nueva casa.

-¿Nueva casa?-Le pregunté confundido.

-Ya no vivirás aquí-Me respondió lo mejor que pudo-Te mudaras a una casa en Los Ángeles, cerca de la Academia.

Iba a enojarme, separarme de mi familia, luego de seis años no me imaginaba lejos de Jullie, Drake, Ken, Nate y Vlad, mi tio debe de haber adivinado lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y se anticipó.

-Pero no te preocupes-Me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro-Seguirás en Black Ops, no vas a librarte tan rápido del Sindicato.

-Bueno-Eso me reconfortó y sonreí al darme cuenta de algo-Voy a vivir solo, eso va a ser divertido.

-No te creas, no estoy tan loco como para dejar que vivas solo-Me dijo mientras nos deteníamos en una puerta que nunca había visto, me había olvidado que seguíamos caminando.

-¿No?-Le dije mientras miraba la puerta, era negra y tenía una escritura en la puerta "Scott Black"-¿Esto es…

-Si-Me dijo mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo-La oficina de mi hermano.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Le pregunté desconcertado.

-Hay algo aquí que te pertenece-Me explicó mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura-¿Estás listo?

Yo solo asentí, no sabía que esperar de la oficina de alguien como mi padre, pero quería que fuera algo grande a la escala de su reputación.

Cuando abrió la puerta yo entré después de él, y eché un vistazo a la habitación, era una selva de libros apilados en columnas y podía ver que enterradas entre ellos había vitrinas, pero no podía ver que tenían dentro. Caminé con mucho cuidado, siguiendo a mi tio que me llevó hasta un escritorio y abrió un cajón sacando una caja, cerrado con el sello de la familia, me la acercó y me miró fijamente.

-Es tuyo-Me dijo.

Yo miré la caja y comprendí que debía abrirla, usé mi dedo como cuchilla y me hice un corte en la mano, y la apoyé en el sello de la caja, cuando levanté mi mano, la caja se abrió dentro solo había dos cosas: lo que parecía un libro envuelto en un pañuelo y un collar.

Tomé el libro y le saqué el pañuelo, era una "Biblia Negra" pero muy diferente a las que conocía, solo tenía una cruz roja en su tapa negra y el collar era una piedra negra.

-¿Qué es esto?-Le pregunté desconcertado a mi tio.

-Un regalo-Me dijo con una sonrisa-De parte de tu padre, debía dártelo en tu cumpleaños 24 pero no tuve la oportunidad con todo eso del coma, esa es la biblia negra de Scott, él la modificaba constantemente y el collar era su amuleto, hecho por Alma.

-Gracias-Dije muy feliz.

-No me agradezcas, solo hice lo que mi hermano me pidió-Me dijo deteniendo mi agradecimiento-Aparte yo tengo un regalo mucho mejor.

Lo olvidaba, el cumpleaños 24 es muy importante para los Black, debido a que se cree que finalizamos una etapa de la vida, haciendo referencia a las 24 horas de un dia se considera que finalizamos nuestro "primer dia" en el mundo, son tradiciones familiares. Me quedé mirando el libro y el collar con una sonrisa, no me di cuenta que estaban cayéndome las lagrimas, me sequé los ojos con la mano y volví a guardar mis regalos en la caja.

-¿Vamos?-Le dije mientras tomaba la caja.

-Si, también tenemos que buscar mi regalo-Me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo lo seguía- Si no mal recuerdo estaba en la vitrina 13-caminamos un poco y nos detuvimos en una de las columnas de libros-Aquí.

Apartó los libros y dejó al descubierto una vitrina llena de polvo, sacó un cuchillo y se hizo un corte en el dedo y liberó un sello colocado en la cerradura de la vitrina, y esta se abrió no pude ver que había dentro porque mi tio estaba delante.

-Sabes, llamo a este lugar "Biblioteca de Recuerdos", desde que Scott murió guardo aquí todos sus recuerdos, desde armas hasta libros, pero esto es algo que creo que tu debes tener-Me dijo mientras me daba un marco, miré la foto y eran mis padres-Estoy seguro de que estará mejor contigo que empolvándose aquí.

Scott Black y su esposa Alma, mis padres juntos en una foto que mostraba su felicidad.

Le agradecí a mi tio por todo eso, y me fui porque había algo que tenía que hacer, despedirme de mi familia.

Fui a la casa que compartía con los demás, por suerte estaban todos reunidos en la sala, asique me senté en mi silla de siempre y me serví un trago.

-Me voy-Les dije mientras bebía un sorbo.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio y sentí como la atmosfera se tornaba triste y deprimente.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-Gritaron todos al unísono, menos Vlad, el bebía tranquilo conmigo.

-Debe ser el castigo del jefe-Dijo Jullie.

-Ese bastardo se pasó de la raya-Dijo Drake-Sacarnos a Jared, se acabó voy a matarlo.

-Espera-Dijo Ken agarrándolo del brazo-No puedes matarlo, es el Jefe.

-No importa-Respondió.

Jullie lloraba, Nate había quedado como sin alma, Ken y Drake discutían, y Vlad bebía conmigo, el ambiente empeoraba a cada segundo, y supuse que era por una razón.

-Saben-Apenas dije eso todos me miraron-Solo voy a mudarme, voy a seguir trabajando con ustedes.

Cuando dije eso sentí que ese ambiente negativo desaparecía y lo reemplazaba uno que estaba en mi contra.

-¡No nos asustes sin motivo!-Me gritó Drake-Pensábamos que no íbamos a volver a verte.

-Tranquilo-Le dije con una sonrisa-Vas a tener que ver mi cara diario.

-Pero dime Jared-Me dijo Vlad mientras se servía otra copa de vino-¿Eso es todo?

-Me atrapaste-Le dije mientras seguía bebiendo-Eso solo es parte del castigo.

Me vi obligado a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que iba a ocurrir, luego de hacerlo todos se rieron de mi castigo y celebramos mi salida del Sindicato con un trago, todo iba a seguir de manera normal y eso me agradaba.

Luego de eso me fui a dormir, sabiendo que fuera de unos cambios todo iba a estar bien como hasta entonces.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó una cosa, hambre, sentía que no hubiera comido en un mes, y mi estomago sonaba como una jaula de fieras. No me quedó de otra que levantarme, aunque era más temprano de lo normal, bajé a la cocina y me preparé un desayuno decente, pero aun con eso no me llené, asique preparé suficiente como para diez personas e incluso con eso comí helado de postre, miré la hora y decidí ir al puente antes de lo acordado, pero antes de salir me puse el collar y tomé la biblia de mi padre.

En el puente ya tenían preparado un avión y a pesar de la seguridad, los persuadí, por no decir que los noquee, y esperé dentro. Mi tio, tenía razón la biblia de mi padre tenía anotaciones hechas a mano, eran correcciones sobre cómo proceder y que sello usar en cada caso, era un biblia mejorada por el mejor exorcista que jamás existió, aunque entender su letra era un asunto distinto. Estuve leyendo una media hora hasta que mi tio abordó el avión y los pilotos comunicaron que estaban listos para despegar.

-Bien-Dijo mi tio interrumpiendo mi lectura-Llegaremos en una hora, aquí tienes-Puso sobre la mesa una valija y la abrió-Ropa corriente, una mochila con útiles escolares y lo mas importante una gorra.

-¿Gorra?-Le pregunté mientras intentaba encontrarle sentido a esa frase.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas? Bueno ya lo harás-Me dijo con una sonrisa-No perdamos tiempo y bueno… consume tu sangre o como se diga.

-Si~

Saqué el tubo que contenía mi sangre y lo apreté con mi mano, destruyéndolo, entonces no quedo mas que consumir esa cantidad de sangre y bueno, "adaptarme". El cambió de forma no fue doloroso y lo que es mas fue instantáneo, haber obtenido los conocimientos de Mercer resultó útil. El resultado fue que volví a tener la apariencia que tenía al momento que sacaron esa muestra. Luego de comprobar mi transformación, me vestí. Mi tio me había conseguido ropa bastante "de mi estilo", unos jeans, camiseta, camisa, zapatillas y una chaquesindicato no podíata, pero me molestaba que se riera mientras me vestía.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté cansado de su risa ahogada.

El me entregó un espejo de mano y cuando miré mi reflejo entendí porque la gorra, me la puse de inmediato y seguí con la lectura hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto, de ahí un auto nos llevó hasta la academia.

Era un lugar enorme, la entrada tenía un sendero con mucho arboles y jardines, una escuela de niños mimados.

-Vamos-Dijo mi tio mientras comenzaba a caminar-Los exámenes son en el edificio 5, te esperaré en la puerta y luego te llevaré a ver al director ¿Entendido?

-*Mmh*-Asentí.

Caminamos bastante bajo ese calor infernal de Los Ángeles, que prevalecía aun estando cerca del invierno hasta que finalmente llegamos al edificio 5, yo entré dejando fuera a mi tio, no era muy diferente al salón de clases del Sindicato, con forma de auditorio, me senté en el lugar más alejado de la gente que encontré y esperé la llegada del profesor. Mientras esperaba, sentía que todos me miraban, no levanté la vista a comprobarlo porque, gracias a la oscuridad, sabía que era cierto. El profesor se tomo su tiempo en llegar, no se presentó ni nada, solo repartió los exámenes y eso fue todo, demasiado fácil eran tres hojas y un ensayo para hacer, lo terminé en media hora y lo deje en el escritorio, las miradas apuñalaban mi espalda pero no le di importancia y salí.

Afuera no vi a mi tio, pero si a una multitud reunida, según mi sentido común, la razón de esa multitud no podía ser otra que mi tio, y tenía razón. Me abrí paso entre la gente y todos miraban a mi tio ahí apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados, no me parecía raro que lo rodeara una multitud, considerando que era un hombre en sus 50 años con lentes de sol y una gabardina en un dia de sol, me puse enfrente de el y le di una patada en la pierna.

-Vamos, viejo-Le dije mientras lo pateaba.

-¡¿A quien llamas viejo?!-Me gritó en respuesta.

-Ya, ya cálmate y vamos-Le dije mientras me disponía a caminar.

Comenzamos a caminar, mi tio se puso delante de mí golpeándome la nuca, no me molestó asique solo lo seguí, en el camino a ver al director pude ver que la academia era más grande de lo que pensaba, tenía dormitorios, piscina, cancha de soccer, baseball, y muchos edificios, me pareció exagerado para una escuela, pero no me importó mucho, después de todo yo iba a asistir ahí. Caminamos por ese enorme campus, hasta llegar a una iglesia.

-Tienes que estar de broma-Le dije a mi tio viendo a dónde íbamos.

-No, esta es una escuela católica, no es raro que la dirección este en la iglesia-Me respondió mientras llagábamos a la entrada.

Al entrar vi que era como cualquier otra, entonces mi tio y yo caminamos por su interior hasta que subimos unas escaleras espiral y llegamos a un despacho, una oficina normal, con una pequeña biblioteca y un escritorio, allí estaba durmiendo un hombre de poco mas de 30 años, estaba hecho un desastre, mi tio se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y golpeo la mesa despertando al hombre al instante, este sacó un arma de debajo de la mesa y le apuntó a mi tio. La cara del hombre decía que aun no se despertaba del todo, cuando abrió bien los ojos guardó el arma.

-Pero si eres tu, Soul-Dijo mientras tomaba una tasa que estaba en el escritorio-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola, Pete-Le dijo mi tio-Estoy seguro de que recuerdas haber firmado el consentimiento para inscribir a un agente en tu academia.

El hombre había bebido algo de la tasa pero lo escupió de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas?-Le preguntó mi tio ante lo sucedido.

-No es porque no me acuerde-Ósea que no estaba ni enterado-Esto no es café-Dijo dejando la tasa en el escritorio con cara de asco.

-Oh, ¿Y que es?-Le preguntó mi tio.

-Ni idea-Le respondió con una sonrisa-Y bien ¿A quien acepté en mi academia bajo tus engaños?

-No fueron engaños, si te la pasas durmiendo es normal que te vean la cara-Le respondió mi tio mientras me indicaba que me acercara, yo me paré junto a su silla-A él-Concluyó señalándome.

El hombre me observó de arriba abajo, al principio tenia una sonrisa, pero su cara se tornó seria y enojada.

-¡¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza es esta?! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que Scott murió!-Gritó señalándome.

-Cálmate-Dijo mi tio mientras se sacaba los lentes de sol-Mira con detenimiento.

El me miró de nuevo y mientras lo hacia se paró para hacerlo mejor, su cara se volvió confusa y lo miró a mi tio.

-Así es-Dijo mientras Pete se volvía a sentar-Este es Jared Black, hijo de Scott.

-Así que tu eres su hijo-Dijo mirándome a los ojos-Tiene los ojos de Alma, pero si el nació el mismo años que Scott murió ¿Por qué es tan joven?-Le preguntó a mi tio.

-Muchas cosas han pasado-Le respondió-Por ahora, será un alumno en esta escuela Jared-Dijo mirándome-te presento a Peter Lane.

-Mucho gusto-Le dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-El aprendiz de Scott-Agregó.

-¿Eh?-Ni siquiera sabía que mi padre había tenido uno.

-Así es-Dijo Pete mientras miraba mi mano y la volteaba levantando un poco la manga de mi chaqueta-Con que este es el sello del dragón negro.

Yo seguía confundido y no entendía nada ¿Aprendiz? Nunca lo había oído, en ese momento quise respuestas y creo que se notó en mi cara.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabía?-Preguntó Pete mirando a mi tio.

-No-Respondió a secas-Pensé que era mejor que tú le contaras en cuestión.

Yo me senté de nuevo, y miré el techo para analizar las cosas.

-(Si mi tio tiene como 50 y este hombre aparenta unos 30 o 40 como mucho, y mi padre era mayor que mi tio, es posible)-Pensé de forma analítica-Explíquenme-Exigí.

-Como no-Dijo Pete mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba-Tal como lo oíste yo era el aprendiz de Scott, tu padre, durante años aprendí de el y pelee a su lado, incluso después de su casamiento.

Mi mirada pasó de Pete a mi tio.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?-Le pregunté enojado.

-La verdad no pretendía ocultarlo-Me respondió-Nunca preguntaste.

Luego de eso el lugar quedó en silencio, solo me quede callado para castigar a mi tio, era obvio que un exorcista del calibre de mi padre tendría un aprendiz.

-Era broma-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Tu…-Alcanzó a decir mi tio.

Pete no sabía que hacer en una situación así y quedó callado.

-¿Y si volvemos a lo que vinimos?-Le dije a mi tio para burlarme.

-Bueno-No le quedaron ganas de discutir conmigo-El hecho es que Jared asistirá a tu academia a partir de ahora.

-Eso lo entendí y lo apruebo-Respondió Pete-Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cual?-Replicó mi tio.

-Ese sello-Respondió señalando mi brazo-Hay que ocultarlo.

-Tranquilo-Le respondió mi tio-Algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Y en cuanto a la residencia-Comenzó a decir Pete.

-Ya lo resolví-Mi tio había pensado en todo.

-Bien-Dijo mientras se paraba, y por educación nosotros también lo hicimos-Te veré en la ceremonia de ingreso-Dijo mientras nos despedía con un apretón de manos.

Mientras volvíamos al auto, todo el que se cruzaba nos miraba, eso comenzaba a molestarme. Pero ya dentro del auto, nos ignoraron y eso me tranquilizó, encendí un cigarrillo y me relajé.

-No es normal ver a un niño de 13 años fumando-Dijo mi tio mientras hacia lo mismo.

-Cállate-Le respondí de inmediato-Dejame relajarme un poco, después de todo me debes una.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?-Preguntó exhalando humo.

-Tu culpa por ocultarlo-Le respondí sacudiendo la ceniza-Y bien ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Mmmh, todavía falta una hora para que este lista tu casa-Me respondió mirando su reloj-Asique ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

-Mientras tu invites-Le respondí sonriente.

-Pero antes te presentaré a tus compañeros de casa-Dijo, borrando mi sonrisa.

De su bolsillo sacó un papel con un sello en él, y lo arrojó al suelo. Me lo veía venir, un familiar.

-Este es Blackie-Me respondió señalando al perro que había aparecido-Es un familiar que ha estado con la familia desde hace años, ahora te cuidara.

-Bien, entonces ¡Kat!-Dije como respuesta llamando a mi familiar, que surgió de la sombra a mis espaldas, tenia forma de gato-El también va a vivir conmigo.

Blackie le rugía a Kat, la apatía entre ellos era evidente, pero si el familiar de los Black iba a vivir conmigo no encontraba motivo que impidiera que Kat también lo hiciera.

-Me parece bien-Dijo mi tio con una sonrisa en la cara-Esto será interesante.

-Y que lo digas-Agregué mirando como Blackie mostraba los dientes-Por cierto ¿Tienes ideas para ocultar mi marca? Porque a mi ya se me ocurrió una.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó mi tio claramente interesado.

-Un vendaje-Le respondí apagando mi cigarrillo.

-¿Estás seguro? Es difícil vendar un brazo-Me dijo pensando.

-Lo afirmaré en el pecho, no te preocupes en detalles, por ahora solo preocupate por lo que me vas a dar de comer, mas te vale que sea algo bueno-Le dije con mucha hambre.

-Tranquilo, iremos a un buen restaurant-Me respondió apagando su cigarrillo.

Eso me pareció excelente, el viaje en auto se hizo bastante ligero, Kat se acostó en mi hombro como de costumbre y Blackie se tranquilizó, el paisaje que veía por la ventana era muy tranquilo, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, a la paz y quietud de una ciudad.

Nos detuvimos frente a lo que parecía un restaurant de primera categoría, eso me emocionó y cuando entramos nos quedaron mirando y un mozo señaló un cartel "Prohibidos los animales", Blackie y Kat había entrado con nosotros, miré a Kat y chasquee lo lengua para que se bajara y esperara afuera, mi tio miró a Blackie y este salió detrás de Kat. Nos sentamos en una mesa doble.

-Pide lo que quieras-Me dijo mi encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Te vas a arrepentir de decir eso-Le dije llamando al mozo-Quiero: 3 platos de espagueti con salsa roja, un bistec a termino medio, dos porciones de papas fritas, tres porciones de lasaña y dos colas de litro-Le dije al mozo, quien me miro desconcertado-Eso es todo-Concluí dejando que fuera a traerme mi comida.

Mi tio me quedó mirando con cara de sorprendido, casi se le caen los lentes.

-¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso?-Me preguntó dejando caer su cigarrillo.

-Si, por algo lo pedí-Le respondí sonriendo y atento por si llagaba mi comida-Por cierto ¿Por qué nos sentamos tan aislados?-Nos habíamos sentados en un rincón del restaurant.

-Porque hay algo que tengo que preguntarte-Me dijo mientras encendía otro cigarrillo-Desde que cambiaste de apariencia ¿Has podido utilizar "La Oscuridad"?

-No lo he…-Me vi interrumpido por la llegada de mi comida, una vez la dejaron en la mesa yo comencé a comer-Intentado, pero mi "instinto oscuro" sigue intacto, aunque…ahora que lo pienso, me siento de forma normal, como antes de que supiera de la oscuridad.

-Me lo suponía-Me comenzó a explicar-Parece que tu cambio de apariencia no solo cambió tu aspecto sino que también tuvo el efecto inesperado de reprimir el poder de la oscuridad, aunque el hecho de que tu instinto siga intacto lo niega, como sea por ahora si deseas usar la oscuridad cambia de apariencia, por precaución ¿Entendiste?

-Si, pero-Bajé mi tenedor-¿Por qué dijiste "deseas usar" en lugar de "debes"?

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Me respondió apagando su cigarrillo-Con tus nuevas habilidades, no creo que lo necesites, pero si quieres usarla en futuras misiones, siéntete libre de hacerlo-Me explicó.

Yo solo sonreí como respuesta, y seguí comiendo. Cuando termine, mi tio pagó la cuenta, unos $700, luego de eso salimos, Kat volvió a colgarse de mi hombro y subimos al auto de nuevo, ahora íbamos a ir a mi nuevo hogar.

El auto siguió su curso, por unos veinte minutos estuvo en movimiento, cuando nos detuvimos yo estaba muy ansioso y a la vez nervioso.

-Aquí es-Dijo mi tio mientras abria la puerta.

Siguiéndolo, bajé también. Quedé sorprendido, la casa era enorme, dos plantas y jardín delantero, era una zona residencial por lo que tendría vecinos y todo.

-¿Qué te parece?-Me preguntó mi tio apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-Genial-Le respondí mirando la casa en detalle.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos?-Me dijo mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo y me la mostraba.

Yo solo asentí, y lo seguí a través del portón y el porche, hasta la puerta de entrada, y cuando se abrió la casa me pareció todavía mejor. Estaba completamente amueblada, desde televisores con satélite, hasta cama, sofás, mesas, de todo. Mi tio me dio el recorrido, en la entrada se encontraba el living de la casa, en la planta baja, estaba también mi dormitorio y cocina, además del baño y la salida al jardín trasero; en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones de Blackie y Kat, el segundo baño, balcón y escalera al desván; y ahí estaba lo mejor, armarios con equipo variado y personal para mí, y lo más importante un sello raro en la pared.

-¿Qué es eso?-Le pregunté a mi tio señalando ese sello de unas 20 o 30 puntas.

-Es la puerta-Me dijo mientras se sentaba en una caja de municiones y encendía un cigarrillo-Ha llevado unos 10 años desarrollarla, ese sello te reconoce y te llevará instantáneamente al Sindicato.

-¿De veras?-Le dije mirando de cerca ese sello.

-Básicamente reacciona con tu brazo-Me explicó exhalando humo.

-Mmmh ¿Y si quisiera traer a alguien?-Le pregunté pensando en mi familia.

-Mientras esa persona este contigo no hay problema-Me dijo mientras se paraba-Bueno eso es todo.

Bajamos juntos y lo acompañé hasta la puerta, y él metió su mano en su bolsillo interior.

-Ten-Me dijo entregándome un sobre de papel-Esto es de parte de todos y esto de mí-Me entregó una tarjeta de debito-Para cada compra que hagas, la clave es tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y el dinero de quien es?-Le pregunté pensando que era de el.

-Tuyo-Me dijo sonriendo-No creerás que trabajabas gratis, te esperaremos para la fiesta de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

-SI~-Le dije sonriendo.

Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, y Blackie, Kat y yo entramos y nos acomodamos en el sofá viendo algo de televisión. Así comenzó mi nueva vida, o eso creía hasta que algo proveniente del sobre que me dio mi tio comenzó a sonar, lo abrí y era un celular, lo atendí y era mi tio.

-Tienes vacaciones hasta el inicio de clases-Dijo antes de colgar.

Miré el calendario en la pared, era 13 de Diciembre y las clases comenzaban el 14 de Enero.

-(Este va a ser un largo mes)-Pensé guardando el celular en mi bolsillo.


	5. Vacaciones

Vacaciones

No había tenido vacaciones desde la secundaria, el solo hecho de tener que quedarme en casa durante todo un mes, para mi sorpresa me reconfortó, iba a poder descansar y relajarme, justo lo que necesitaba.

Y parecía que Kat y Blackie sentían lo mismo, los veía bostezar y estirarse, a pesar de que era temprano decidimos irnos a dormir, por ser la primera vez en la casa nos acomodamos en mi habitación y dormimos.

Cuando me desperté ya eran las 2p.m. del dia siguiente.

-(Hace mucho que no dormía tan bien)-Pensé mientras me estiraba en la cama.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina por algo de comer, por suerte estaba completamente prevista con ingredientes, me preparé una docena de huevos fritos, una caja de jugo de naranja y un brazo de pan. Blackie y Kat seguían dormidos mientras yo desayunaba, cuando comía vi el sobre de papel en la mesa, lo había dejado ahí antes de dormir, no tenia nada mas que hacer asique revisé su contenido: Una carta, y otros papeles.

Jared:

Aquí te dejo instrucciones de cómo llegar a la academia en autobús, también una tablilla adelantada de tus horarios de entrada y salida, además del itinerario de clases, por los útiles no te preocupes todo lo necesario esta en tu armario, junto con dos pares de uniformes (el uniforme incluye una gorra asique no te preocupes). También dejo aquí tu credencial de estudiante, no la confundas con la del Sindicato, te traería problemas. Cuídate.

ATTE Soul Black

P.D: Me encargué de comprarte gorras, pero tu deberás ir a comprar ropa

Revisé las instrucciones y horarios, para llegar a la academia debía tomar el autobús 7 en la parada a cuadra y media de la casa, también traía un mapa de la zona, con tiendas señaladas, de ropa, comida y disquerías. En cuanto a los horarios, debía estar en el salón de clase a las 9 a.m. y la ceremonia de ingreso era el Lunes 14 de Enero a la misma hora, aunque antes de eso lo resultados del examen llegaría por correo.

Por ahora no tenia prioridades, excepto comprar ropa. Fui a mi habitación y como decía la carta en el armario había útiles y unas 10 gorras variadas, tomé una, y desperté a Blackie y a Kat.

-Voy a comprar-Les dije mientras se despertaban.

Iba a salir solo pero…

-¡Espera!-Me gritó una voz agresiva y seria.

Me di vuelta y solo vi que estaba Blackie, no necesité pensarlo demasiado.

-Asique esa es tu voz-Le dije mientras veía que Kat caminaba hacia mi-me la imaginaba mas animal.

-Ja Ja, muy gracioso-Dijo menos agresivo-El hecho es que mi deber es vigilarte asique iré contigo, y parece que él también.

Kat se subió a mi hombro como siempre.

-Bien, pero no hablen, podria llamar la atención-Les dije mientras buscaba la llave.

-Eres el único que puede oírnos-Me dijo con una voz burlona que me recordó a mi tio.

-¿Es verdad?-Le pregunté a Kat.

-Mmh, si-Me respondió limpiándose la cara con su pata-Aunque de todos modos podemos hacer que cualquiera nos oiga si queremos.

-Ya veo, es algo a voluntad-Les dije abriendo la puerta-Pero aun así, por más que los demás no los escuchen, yo sí y si les respondo van a pensar que estoy loco.

-¿Y eso te importa?-Me preguntó Blackie parándose a mi lado.

-En realidad, no-Le dije encogiéndome de hombros-Como sea, vamos.

Salimos de casa y comenzamos a caminar, bueno Blackie y yo, Kat iba en mi hombro, a la tienda de ropa marcada en el mapa, estaba a unas 4 cuadras, mi tio había elegido esa casa por su cercanía a todo.

El camino de ida fue un tanto aburrido, el vecindario era muy tranquilo para mi gusto, después de todo cuando iba a secundaria vivía en Queens. No había pandillas, chicos haciendo grafitis, narcotraficantes en las callejones, nada de eso. Los Ángeles era una ciudad peligrosa, pero justamente ese vecindario no lo era. Cuando llegamos a la tienda, nosotros entramos como si nada, una dependienta iba a decirnos algo pero creo que la fulminé con la mirada, la miré a los ojos y no dijo nada y pasó por alto el hecho de que haya entrado con un gato y un perro. Fui a la sección adultos por costumbre, pero luego encontré ropa en la zona adolecente, vaya mierda.

Busqué ropa cómoda, camisetas, remeras, chaquetas, jeans, cinturones, zapatillas, bóxers, se podria decir que compré todo un guardarropa, pero lo mas importante, las chaquetas y algunas remeras con capucha. Cuando tuve todo fui a la caja, la cajera me quedó mirando y yo simplemente le entregué la tarjeta, y ella me paso el aparato para poner la clave, "1988" mi cumpleaños. Pusieron todo en bolsas y llevamos todo a casa.

El camino de vuelta fue igual de aburrido, si iba a ser así de aburrido iba a hacer algo al respecto, pero eso iría en contra de los deseos de mi tio, asique fuimos a casa.

Dejamos las bolsas en el piso del living, y yo me encargué de guardar la ropa, y ya que estaba me fui a tomar una ducha mientras Kat y Blackie comían.

-(¿Qué puedo hacer para divertirme?)-Pensaba en la ducha-(No puedo salir a buscar problemas, pero tampoco puedo quedarme encerrado todo un mes, tal vez podria establecer una rutina para ocupar mi tiempo)

Salí de la ducha secándome el pelo y fui a la cocina por algo de jugo. Me terminé una caja en lo que me pareció un solo trago, en mi habitación me cambie y me puse una gorra. Luego fui a preparar la cena.

-(Con cuatro bistecs debería de bastar)-Pensé revisando que había para cocinar.

Por si acaso preparé también una olla de fideos, suerte que lo hice, esos dos kilos de carne no me llenó, devoré la olla. Quedé satisfecho y fui a mi habitación a ver que había para entretenerme, encendí la computadora y pasé una o dos horas personalizándola y descargando música, cargué lo mejor en la memoria del celular, y me acosté.

-(Si todos los días van a ser así de aburridos, me voy a volver loco)-Pensé antes de dormir.

Me desperté un poco más temprano, tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí y fui a desayunar. Cuando iba por la mitad de la comida Blackie y Kat me acompañaron.

-Dime Jared-Dijo Kat mientras se subía a mi hombro-¿Por qué las gorras? No recuerdo que las usaras tanto.

-A esta edad las usaba- Le respondí comiendo.

-Eso no responde la pregunta-Dijo Blackie rascándose.

-¿Ahora estas del lado de Kat?-Le dije bromeando.

Ambos me quedaron mirando como exigiendo una respuesta.

-*Ah*-Suspiré antes de responder-No me gusta mi pelo.

-¿Es para tanto?-Preguntó Blackie escéptico.

-Dímelo tu-Le dije sacándome la gorra que tenia puesta.

-Ah, bueno-Comenzó a decir aguantándose la risa.

-Tiene forma de…-Dijo Kat.

-No lo digas-Lo interrumpí-Y si te ríes te mato.

-Eso es muy Black-Me dijo Blackie más serio.

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunté.

-Esa frase-Me respondió rascándose de nuevo-Soul y Scott la usaban mucho, también su padre.

-Debe ser de familia-Le dije sonriendo y volviendo a ponerme la gorra-Como sea ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde?-Preguntaron ambos.

-A conocer el lugar-Les respondí terminando mi vaso de jugo-No me gusta quedarme en casa y aburrirme.

-Yo no tengo problema-Me dijo Kat-Mientras vaya en tu hombro.

-Bien-Dije sonriendo-¿Y tu?

-Un paseo me caería bien-Dijo Blackie estirándose.

-De acuerdo, vamos-Dije mientras dejábamos la cocina.

Salimos de casa y comenzamos a caminar, pasamos la tienda de ropa del dia anterior y vimos que había unas buenas tiendas. Pasamos viendo que vendían, y me detuve en una disquería que también vendía auriculares.

-(¿Por qué no?)-Pensé buscando la tarjeta en mi bolsillo-Esperen aquí-Les dije mientras entraba.

Era una tienda muy buena, por los afiches de Kanye West y de Jay-Z me daba cuenta. De la parte de atrás salió un hombre con cara de traficante.

-(Por fin algo bueno)-Pensé recordando Queens.

-¿En que te ayudo?-Me dijo serio.

-Busco unos auriculares lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme sordo de por vida-Le dije lo mejor que pude.

-Bueno, los mas potentes que tenemos son estos-Me dijo sacando una caja de un estante-Los Beats Hardcore, son como parlante en tus oídos, y tienen control de bajos, son los mejores.

-Me los llevo-Le dije sin dudar-(También me vendrían bien unos para las misiones)-Recordé-También dame unos estándar.

-Bien, deja que los busque y los pondré en una bolsa para ti-Me dijo mas amable.

Volvió con una bolsa y yo le entregué la tarjeta, puse la clave y me fui. Cuando salí Kat subió a mi hombro y seguimos nuestro camino.

El lugar estaba lleno de tiendas tan variadas, desde armerías hasta librerías y cafeterías. Eso me gustó, había una buena variedad de entretenimiento, había un videoclub, tiendas de videojuegos, de todo. Cuando me pareció que habíamos recorrido bastante, pude ver que más lejos había una galería, pero no necesitaba conocerla, me bastaba con lo que había visto.

-¿Volvemos?-Les pregunté.

Blackie asintió y Kat estaba dormido. Volvimos a casa y almorzamos.

Luego de eso los días pasaban más ligeros, íbamos de paseo a diario, descubrimos un parque cerca, comíamos helado, cosas normales que llenaban mi tiempo y evitaban que me aburriera.

Faltaba muy poco para Navidad, asique salimos comprar los regalos. A Kat y Blackie les compré collares con placas y se los puse de inmediato. Luego fuimos a la librería por los regalos de Jullie y Ken, a la disquería por los de Nate y Drake, a mi tio le compre un reloj en la joyería, también le compré uno a Pete. Luego llegó lo más difícil, el regalo de Vlad, ya sabía que darle pero conseguirlo iba a ser un problema, asique descarte ese primer regalo que había pensado.

-(¿Qué puedo comprarle?)-Pensaba incesantemente, hasta que se me ocurrió-(Lo tengo)

Volvimos a la joyería y le compré un collar antiguo, con una cruz de plata a la que le hice grabar un sello especial.

En casa guardamos los regalos y seguimos con lo nuestro, todo eso era divertido.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde-Les dije mirando mi reloj, íbamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta.

-Lo siento-Dijo Kat mientras llegaba corriendo y se subia a mi hombro-Me estaba limpiando.

-Y yo me encargaba de una pulga molesta-Dijo Blackie entrando-Tu ni pareces arreglado.

-Me cambio allá-Le dije mientras me daba vuelta mirando el sello en la pared-(Regalos: Listo, Energia: Si, Hambre: Infaltable)-Repasé en mi mente todo-¿Listos?

-Si~-Me respondieron al unísono.

-Vamos-Dije apoyando mi mano en el sello.

Este reaccionó de inmediato y fue como si una gran puerta circular se hubiera abierto, pasamos sin problemas y nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa que compartía con todos. Estaba decorada igual que en toda Navidad, luces en los arcos, medias y un hermoso árbol completamente adornado, me di vuelta y ahí estaban todos, completamente arreglados para la ocasión.

-¿Cómo llegó este niño aquí?-Dijo Drake acercándose para verme de cerca-¿Te perdiste?-Me preguntó con voz infantil.

-*Ah*-Exhalé-Sigues igual de idiota.

-Cuida tu lenguaje a tu mami y papi se van a enojar contigo-Me respondió con el mismo tono.

-Jajajajaja-Se comenzó a reír Vlad.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?-Le preguntó Drake dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-¿Acaso no lo reconoces?-Dijo sonriendo-Míralo con más detenimiento.

-*Mmmh*-Comenzó a mirarme fijamente durante un largo rato, yo puse una sonrisa incomoda porque no sabía que mas hacer-¿Jared? ¿Eres tú?

-No, soy Santa Claus-Le dije con tono sarcástico-Adelgacé.

-Eres tú-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me alzaba.

-¡Hey!-Le dije señalando el suelo para que me bajara-No soy un niño.

-Lo siento-Dijo mientras me bajaba-Es que te ves tan…

-Dices adorable y te golpeo-Bajé a Kat de mi hombro-Aparte esta es la apariencia de un chico de 13, no de 6.

-Jajaja-Se comenzó a reír.

-Hola-Salude a los demás mientras me asomaba.

Todos se acercaron a verme, excepto Vlad que se quedó en el sofá.

-Asique así te veías antes-Dijo Ken rascándose la barbilla-Te imaginaba diferente.

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunté.

-Como un bravucón-Me respondió haciendo gestos.

-En momentos como estos me dan ganas de serlo, para golpearte a ti y a él-Dije señalando a Drake que seguía riéndose.

-Eras alto para la edad-Dijo Nate parándose a mi lado-¿Ves? Mides casi lo mismo que yo-El no había crecido desde que se volvió zombie a los 16.

-Supongo-Le respondí sonriendo, estaba feliz de volver a verlos-¿Por qué tan callada?-Le pregunté a Jullie.

-Estoy sorprendida, pero-Comenzó a decir-¿Por qué la gorra?

-Me queda bien, es bueno verlos de nuevo, pero tengo que cambiarme-Dije mientras pasaba hacia la escalera que estaba detrás del sofá.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Jared-Dijo Vlad mientras subía la escalera.

Pasé a mi antigua habitación, seguía igual que antes, busqué mi traje en el armario y lo puse sobre la cama, y cambie mi apariencia, por primera vez volví a la normalidad. Cuando cambié mi ropa también cambió, la gorra que traía puesta desapareció, tenia jean y una remera blanca.

-(Que raro, cuando tomé mi apariencia de 13 años mi ropa no cambió)-Pensé notando la ropa que traía-(Debe ser lo mismo que pasaba con la ropa de Mercer)

Me puse mi traje y bajé las escaleras. Todos se divertían, Ken y Drake jugaban con Blackie.

-(Afinidad animal)-Pensé como chiste.

Nate y Jullie acomodaban los regalos que había traído, Kat se había acostado el sofá junto con Vlad, quien bebía vino. Cuando bajé del todo me apoyé en el respaldo viendo toda la escena.

-¿Extrañabas esto?-Me preguntó Vlad mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

-Bastante-Le respondí sinceramente mientras sonreía, estaba feliz.

-Ahora te ves mejor-Dijo Drake volteando a verme.

-Y tú paraste de reír-Le respondí.

-*Ahh* como me reí-Dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima inexistente con su dedo.

Nos sentamos a conversar entre todos. A ellos también les impusieron vacaciones hasta que yo comenzara las clases en la Academia, eso me reconfortó, también iban a sufrir lo mismo que yo. Al rato se nos unió Andrew.

-Jared, que alegría verte-Dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero extraño tus locuras-Le dije sonriendo.

Nos reímos hablando de todo, como siempre lo hacíamos, me alegre de verdad al vivir lo mismo. Luego de más o menos una hora llegó mi tio acompañado de Pete.

-Jo jo jo-Dijo mi tio al entrar vestido de Santa como siempre-¡Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad-Dijo Pete entrando detrás de él.

-¿Quién es ese?-Preguntó Drake señalando a Pete.

-El director de mi escuela-Les respondí encendiendo un cigarrillo-Ah, y también fue aprendiz de mi padre.

-¿En serio?-Me preguntó Jullie asombrada.

-*Mmh*-Asentí.

-¿Ya cambiaste tu apariencia?-Preguntó mi tio mirándome-Y yo que te había traído un disfraz de elfo-Dijo en broma.

Pronto Pete se integró a nuestra charla al igual que mi tio, nos reímos juntos. Y me di cuenta de algo.

-Tio ¿Por qué te disfrazas de Santa cada Navidad?-Le pregunté recordando las anteriores.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-Me respondió tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Pero ¿Por qué precisamente tu?-Le repliqué.

-Piénsalo-Me comenzó a decir-Si cualquiera de ustedes lo hiciera parecería más bien una película de terror, ya sea Andrew, Drake, Ken, Nate, Vlad e incluso tu.

-¿Y Jullie?-Le pregunté al notar que no la nombró.

-Si ella lo usara-Dijo haciendo una pausa-¿No parecería pornográfico?

-¡¿QUE?!-Gritó Jullie al ori eso.

Nosotros no dijimos nada de inmediato y nos detuvimos a pensarlo.

-¡¿POR QUE NO DICEN NADA?!-Exclamó al ver que nos quedamos pensativos-¡JARED DI ALGO!

-Tienes razón-Le dije, y todo apoyaron esa opinión.

Jullie se avergonzó un poco y nosotros nos reímos. Entre conversaciones pasó la cena y el brindis.

-Jared, hoy puedes dormir aquí-Me dijo mi tio mientras se despedía-Pero mañana vuelves a casa.

-Si~-Le dije mientras se iba.

Los demás se fueron a dormir y yo me quedé con Jullie limpiando un poco.

-¿Te parece si te lo doy ahora?-Casi lo olvidaba, su regalo.

-Como gustes-Le dije.

Jullie corrió y me abrazó, yo me incliné un poco para besarla como toda navidad, ella me quedó mirando un poco con una sonrisa y me soltó. Se alejó unos dos pasos y volvió a alisarse el vestido. Seguimos limpiando y cuando terminamos nos despedimos de la misma forma. Era reconfortante volver a dormir en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y me puse a dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que los demás lo hacían, que Kat y Blackie dormían en el suelo de mi habitación y que Jullie estaba en la habitación de al lado probablemente intranquila.

A la mañana siguiente me cambié ropa, me puse algo cómodo para mi y bajé las escaleras y desayuné con los demás. Ellos se quedaron asombrados por todo lo que comí.

-Disfruten sus regalos-Les dije a todos, ellos ya había terminado de comer pero yo no.

Ellos los abrieron y me agradecieron. En medio de eso entró mi tio y se sentó a la mesa conmigo, encendió un cigarrillo y se relajó.

-Lo olvidé el sello para tu regreso está oculto en la pared del living-Me dijo ofreciéndome un cigarrillo.

-Bien-Le dije rechazándolo, estaba comiendo.

Terminé de comer y fui al living con Kat y Blackie, cambié mi forma y esta conservaba la ropa y por suerte la gorra también. Todos fueron a despedirme y los tres nos fuimos de vuelta a casa hasta año nuevo.

La espera fue más corta esta vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era hora de volver. Año nuevo es muy importante para nosotros ya que fue declarado como tregua, es decir que no hay misiones ese dia, por eso todo el Sindicato se reúne y celebra la llegada del nuevo año.

-*Ahh*-Suspiré mirando el sello-No hagamos esto más largo-Dije mientras me preparaba.

-No te ves muy entusiasmado-Dijo Kat mirando mi cara.

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento-De hecho no quería ir, sabía que todos iban a tratarme diferente que otras veces-Pero no tengo opción.

-Si-Dijo Blackie rascándose-Los agentes que faltan a esta celebración, reciben una penitencia.

-Gracias por recordármelo-Respondí a su comentario-Ya tengo suficiente con esto de la academia y vivir aquí-Puse mi mano en el sello y fuimos a la casa.

-Te estábamos esperando-Escuché que decía Vlad con una copa en su mano.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo-Dijo Nate mientras tomaba una carta de un mazo, estaba jugando con Ken y Nate-Je je, gané.

-¡¿Otra vez?!-Gritó Nate tirando sus cartas al piso-No tiene gracia jugar contigo.

-Déjalo-Dijo Ken provocando un sonrisa en la cara de Drake-Es lo único en lo que es bueno.

-¡Eso no es cierto, soy bueno en muchas cosas!-Respondió Drake enojado.

-Cierto-Comenzó a decir Nate-También es bueno en acabarse la comida de otros.

-Tu…-Drake agarró a Nate del cuello de su remera.

-Dejen de pelear-Les dije apoyando mi mano en mi frente-Me van a sacar de quicio ¿Y Jullie?-Pregunté al notar que no estaba.

-Cambiándose-Me respondió Drake soltando a Nate y sentándose-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Sinceramente no tengo ganas de ir-Le dije sentándome y cambiando mi apariencia al hacerlo-Aparte de por si vamos a llegar tarde si Jullie no se apura-Note que todos me quedaron mirando-Cierto, no habían visto como cambiaba.

-Es impresionante y raro a la vez-Dijo Nate pensándolo un poco.

-Sí, fue como si tu cuerpo estuviera hacho de esas cosas que vimos en Manhattan-Me dijo Drake.

-Da un poco de miedo-Me dijo Ken obviamente recordando su encuentro con Mercer.

-No te preocupes-Respondí a eso calmándolo un poco-No es igual a lo de Manhattan para nada, "La Oscuridad" y el virus se mezclaron para dar como resultado lo que soy ahora-Les expliqué.

-Listo ya podemos irnos-Escuché que decía Jullie mientras bajaba las escaleras-¿Vas a ir así?-Se acercó a decirme por lo que tenia puesto.

-Dejame, no quería ni venir-Le dije desviando mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con una mirada confusa-Siempre te gustó esta fiesta.

-Lo sé-Le di la razón en eso-Pero tengo la impresión de que esta vez la gente me va a tratar como mierda.

-Ciertamente, eso es muy probable-Dijo Vlad mirando al techo.

-Si alguien se mete contigo-Comenzó a decir Ken mientras se paraba.

-Se mete con nosotros-Concluyó Nate parándose también.

-Porque somos una familia-Dijo Drake mirándome.

-No lo olvides-Agregó Jullie parándose a mi lado.

-Chicos-Comencé a decir mirándolos-¿Lo ensayaron?

Ese ambiente sentimental que había surgido se quebró con ese comentario y vi en sus caras que tenía razón.

-Bueno-Dijo Nate rascándose la nuca-Jullie supuso que podrías sentirte así asique puede que hayamos practicado un poco eso, pero eso no significa que no sea cierto.

-Jajajajajajajajaja-No podía parar de reír.

-¿Fue ridículo?-Me preguntó Jullie preocupada.

-No-Le contesté intentando parar de reír-Es que ¿Algo tan raro para animarme?

Nos comenzamos a reír pero recordamos que debíamos ir, salimos corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, el discurso de mi tio no había comenzado aun, la fiesta de año nuevo en el sindicato consiste en reunirnos todos, congeniar, divertirnos y también, escuchar el discurso anual del jefe, terminado este se puede disfrutar libremente en toda la instalación para luego volver para la medianoche y así recibir el nuevo año con todos los demás.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud y nos subimos al lugar que siempre usábamos, algo así como un balcón desde el que podíamos observar el escenario, nos acomodamos y esperamos pacientes a la llegada de mi tio.

Mi tio emergió en una plataforma y se acercó al estrado, probó el micrófono y comenzó.

Su discurso fue como el cualquier otro año, aburrido y para nada de su estilo, aun así lo escuché y como siempre me pareció una perdida de tiempo una vez lo terminó.

-Bien ¿Que hacemos ahora?-Dijo Nate bostezando.

-Tenemos una hora y media-Hizo notar Drake-¿Jugamos a las cartas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Otra vez?-Respondió Nate-Aparte jugar contigo no tiene gracia.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de volver a perder?-Lo provocó Drake.

-¿Qué tantas veces perdió contra Drake?-Le pregunté por lo bajo a Jullie que estaba a mi lado.

-Unas 10 veces antes que tú llegaras-Me respondió con el mismo tono con el que le había preguntado.

-(¿Qué clase de truco habrá usado esta vez?)-Pensé mirando como discutían esos dos-Yo entro-Dije acercándome.

-¿Eh?-Drake tenía una cara muy sorprendida.

-Tú y yo-Le dije-Veamos quien es mejor.

-Bueno, esto…-Comenzó a poner escusas-¿Estás seguro? De seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

-Para nada-Le respondí sonriendo-Vamos, juguemos.

-*Ah*-Suspiró al perder la discusión-De acuerdo.

Sacó las cartas y estaba a punto de barajarlas, pero yo tomé el mazo antes y lo hice yo, el antiguo truco de Drake, acomodar las cartas mientras baraja, no funcionaba conmigo, comenzamos a jugar, póker de cinco. Carta tras carta yo permanecía tranquilo y Drake no sabía que hacer, finalmente.

-Flor imperial-Dije poniendo las cartas en el piso donde estábamos jugando.

-Mierda-Respondió a eso tirando las cartas.

-Jajajajaja-Me reí de eso-Hacer trampas no funciona conmigo-Me jacté.

-¡¿QUE?!-Gritó Nate enojado-¡¿HICISTE TRAMPA?!

Drake se petrificó de miedo, pero aun así se acercó a Ken.

-Ayúdame-Le dijo.

Ken no dijo nada y puso una mirada de enojo que ya había visto, tomó a Drake del hombro como abrazándolo, él se puso feliz, de seguro pensaba que iba a ayudarlo.

-También me hiciste trampa a mi ¿Verdad?-Dijo sin mirar a Drake.

La sonrisa de Drake desapareció y quedó a la merced de Nate y Ken.

-Típico-Dije mientras los miraba pelear.

-Si-Asintió Jullie.

-En unos minutos esos idiotas van a estar como si nada-Agregó Vlad apareciendo del piso.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Le pregunté al notar su presencia.

-Fui a buscar algo-Respondió sacando una bandeja con copas y una botella de champagne-No se puede empezar el año sin esto.

-Pero aun falta como una hora-Le dije mirando mi reloj.

-Hay que estar preparado-Me dijo.

Puso la bandeja alejada de la pelea, y volvió a donde estábamos Jullie y yo.

-¿Saben?-Comenzó a decir Vlad-Siempre me he preguntado a que viene que ustedes dos no sean pareja.

Jullie se puso muy nerviosa y de seguro en su mente pasaba mucho, no podía contar con ella para responder.

-Bueno, es más sencillo de lo que parece-Le comencé a contestar-Si a ella o a mí, siquiera se nos ocurriera la idea de estar juntos, su padre bajaría y nos llevaría a ambos.

-Eso no suena tan mal-Me dijo.

-¿Sabes quien es su padre?-Lo cuestioné.

-No-Me respondió sonriendo.

-¿Llevas seis años trabajando con ella y no lo sabes?-Le dije-Su padre es el Arcángel Miguel.

-Ah, ya veo-Dijo mirando el techo y volteando a verme-Si su hija llegara a estar con el portador de la oscuridad, no le gustaría mucho.

-Si-Le dije sonriendo-Esa es la razón.

Aunque la verdadera razón era más simple aun, quería protegerla de mi.

Vlad y yo nos reímos un poco, cuando Jullie se calmó se unió a nosotros, al igual que los demás, entre anécdotas e historia, conversaciones normales, la hora faltante se esfumó y comenzó la cuenta regresiva, Vlad sirvió la champagne y comenzamos a contar.

-¡10! ¡9! ¡8! ¡7! ¡6! ¡5!-Las voces de todos sonaba al unisonó retumbando en mi pecho-¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!-Todos nos unimos en ese grito digno de los espartanos.

Nos saludamos entre todos y brindamos.

-Por un gran año-Propuso Drake.

-No-Dije-Por otro jodidamente gran año.

-¡SI!-Gritamos chocando las copas.

Nada sabe mejor que una champagne compartida con tu familia, estábamos siguiendo con nuestra conversación, tranquilos, riéndonos y felices, y llegó mi tio.

-Feliz año-Dijo abrazándonos a Jullie y yo.

Así comenzó el año 2013, esperaba mucho de ese año, muchos cambios, dificultades, pero al ver con detenimiento el momento en el que estaba, también esperaba muchos iguales, esperaba felicidad.

Estuvimos todos juntos hasta cerca de las 5 a.m. entonces decidimos ir a casa para dormir, yo estaba feliz porque iba a poder dormir usando mi verdadera forma, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera quise usar mi cama, me acosté en el sofá y no desperté hasta la tarde.

Jullie me despertó con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios?-Dije mientras me ponía la mano en el lugar donde me había golpeado.

-Llevo tiempo hablándote y no me respondías-Puso de excusa.

-¿Y la verdad?-Le pregunté sabiendo que lo anterior era un excusa.

-Bueno, es que no puedo despertar a los demás-Me respondió con vergüenza en su cara.

-¿Y que tengo que ver yo?-Eso no explicaba porque me había despertado.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a hacerlo-Dijo con un brillo en los ojos al que ni siquiera el diablo podria negarse.

-*Ahh*-Suspiré una vez me senté-Supongo que no tengo de otra-Le dije estirándome-Pero me vas a deber un favor-Concluí al ver su sonrisa.

Me levanté y me troné el cuello, volví a suspirar por el hecho de que no era la primera vez que iba a despertar a los chicos.

-(Odio que haga esto, la ultima vez me rompieron tres costillas y me disloqué otra, aparte de le nariz rota, maldita Jullie y sus ojos de cachorro)-Pensaba mientras subía la escalera con ella a mis espaldas.

Disidí ir por lo más difícil primero, asique fui directo a la puerta de Nate. Con miedo en mi pecho apoyé mi temblorosa mano en el picaporte y lo giré lo mas silenciosamente posible, abrí la puerta lo suficiente como para ver dentro, Nate estaba tirado en la cama.

-(¿Cómo lo despierto? ¿Lo golpeo? ¿Disparo? ¿Qué hago?)-Pensaba, analizando los posibles frutos de esas acciones-(Si lo golpeo va a devolverme el golpe y hacerme atravesar la pared, si le disparo lo mismo, bueno como sea voy a terminar igual)

Abrí del todo la puerta y me acerqué a él, y le di una bofetada en la cara, como acto reflejo él se sentó en la cama y me miró un ojos vacios.

-(Aquí viene)-Pensé poniéndome en pánico y preparando mis brazos para bloquear su golpe.

-600%-Dijo en voz casi inaudible y lanzó un golpe hacia mi, puse mis brazos frente a mi y como reflejo se reforzaron con una coraza.

El impacto fue brusco y me empujó hasta chocar contra la pared pero no la atravesé, por suerte. Me dejé caer sentado al suelo, suspiré y estoy muy seguro de que mi cara estaba blanca, observé mis brazos.

-(¿Qué es esto? Quizá sea el resultado de la mezcla entre el "instinto oscuro" y el virus, quien diría que seria tan útil)-Pensé aliviado.

-¿Eh?-Escuché la voz de Nate-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntaba frotándose los ojos.

-Te desperté, eso paso-Le dije parándome y sacudiéndome.

-¿Te golpee de nuevo?-Me dijo estirándose.

-Si pero, por suerte, esto me salvo-Le dije levantando mi brazo para mostrarle ese "blindaje".

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntaron Nate y Jullie que había entrado a ver que pasaba.

-Creo que la combinación del virus con mis instintos-Les respondí analizando de nuevo mi brazo.

-Genial-Sonrió Nate.

-Bueno, uno menos-Dije mientras me iba de la habitación y me relajaba haciendo desaparecer la coraza-Vamos por el resto-Le dije a Jullie.

La siguiente era la de Ken, aunque sea el mas serio de nosotros, cuando recién se despierta muestra su verdadera naturaleza, la de un animal. Aunque había aprendido a controlarlo, asique abrí la puerta de una sola vez y entré bastante seguro, entonces lo vi durmiendo en su cama elevada y no me resistí a despertarlo de la forma mas cruel. Convertí mi brazo en una espada y con un rápido movimiento hice añicos las patas que sostenían esa cama a poco mas de metro y medio sobre el suelo, el colcho cayó junto con su ocupante. Inmediatamente Ken se paró y avanzó hacia mi estirando su mano para alcanzar mi hombro. Pensando que iba a atacarme rápidamente tomé su muñeca y con un giro volvió al suelo, quedó así unos segundos, hasta que me hizo una seña con su dedo para que me acercara, me incliné para escucharlo.

-¿Sabes? Ya estaba despierto-Me susurró.

Sabiendo lo que eso significaba, me disculpé de rodillas y salí de la habitación lo mas rápido que pude, cerrando la puerta. Suspiré con mi espalda apoyada en esta y me decidí. Solo quedaba Drake.

A pesar de ser el mas salvaje de todos, también es el de sueño mas ligero, solo bastaba con golpearle la puerta para despertarlo, me acerqué para hacerlo y vi que esta se abría y Drake salía.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó volteando a verme.

-Venia a despertarte-Le respondí sorprendido al ver que no fue necesario.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato y luego el volvió a su habitación, supongo que para cambiarse, ya que cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Eso es todo-Dije sacudiéndome las manos en señal de trabajo terminado.

-¿Y Vladimir?-Preguntó Jullie que estaba detrás de mi.

-¿Qué hay de mi?-Escuché la voz de Vlad.

Habia aparecido del suelo detrás de Jullie, me di vuelta para saludarlo.

-Nada-Dije estrechando su mano-Jullie pensaba que debía despertarte.

-Vlad no duerme-Le expliqué a Jullie volteando a verla mientras Vlad se reia un poco.

-Ya veo-Jullie se avergonzó un poco-A pesar de que vivimos juntos desde hace años hay cosas que aun no se.

-Es normal-Le dije encaminándome a la escalera-Lleva mas conocer del todo a una persona.

Bajé las escaleras y miré el reloj de la pared, eran casi las 4 p.m.

-Tengo que volver-Dije en voz baja.

-Supongo-Dijo Kat subiéndose a mi hombro-¿Vamos?

-Si-Escuché la voz de Blackie e incliné la mirada para verlo sentado a mi lado.

-¡Ya nos vamos!-Dijimos los tres para anunciar nuestra partida.

Esperamos un poco, yo cerré mis ojos y presté atención a los sonidos, todos bajaron los escalones y se detuvieron muy cerca de nosotros, me di vuelta abriendo mis ojos para verlos, mi familia. Todos sonrieron.

-Adiós, no olviden volver-Dijeron sonriendo y agitando sus manos como despedida.

-Adiós-Les dije cambiando mi forma y sonriendo.

Me di vuelta y apoyé mi mano en la pared y acto siguiente estábamos en el desván. Bajamos y abrimos las cortinas, el dia era propicio para pasear de no ser por el hambre que sufría.

-(Debí haber desayunado allá)-Pensé mientras me sobaba el estomago para calmar sus rugidos.

Fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar el almuerzo, en todo esto Blackie y Kat se sentaron viendo como cocinaba, asique también preparé para ellos, estofado de carne con papas, suficiente para una familia entera. Les serví en sus platos de comida y yo comí de la olla.

-No tenia idea de que supieras cocinar así-Dijo Blackie mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Jullie me enseñó a cocinar-Le respondí.

-Aunque no le pones el amor que ella le da a sus comidas-Dijo Kat limpiándose los bigotes.

-¿Buscas pelea?-Le pregunté levantando mis cubiertos.

-No, para nada-Dijo agachándose a comer-Esta delicioso.

Terminamos de comer y yo encargué de limpiar la cocina y sus platos. Cuando terminé fui al living e iba a sentarme a ver algo de televisión, pero cuando iba a hacerlo vi por la ventana que había cartas en el buzon, asique salí a buscarlas, solo había una, venia de la academia St. Marie.

-(Se que es una academia prestigiosa y todo, pero ¿no es cruel hacer trabajar al correo en año nuevo?)-Pensé viendo el sobre.

Volví adentro y revisé el contenido, abriendo el sobre usando mi dedo convertido en cuchilla saqué una carta.

Estimado postulante:

Felicitaciones Black, Jared. El examen realizado por usted obtuvo una calificación aprobatoria, a partir de el dia 14 del corriente mes es bienvenido a formar parte del selecto alumnado de la Academia Saint Marie. Así mismo se le informa que la ceremonia de ingreso de carácter obligatorio ese mismo dia en el edificio auditorio de la academia a las 9 a.m. en la misma se le asignara la clase y demás. Deberé asistir usando el uniforme acordado, el cual puede conseguirse en cualquier tienda de la localidad.

Sin mas

Junta Directiva Academia St. Marie

-Entre-Dije con mi expresión natural.

-No te ves muy sorprendido-Dijo Blackie si despegar la mirada de la televisión.

-Era de esperarse, Jared tiene formación universitaria, un examen de secundaria no supone dificultad-Explicó Kat limpiándose con su pata.

-Ya veo, entonces…-Blackie se sentó frente mio y me miró fijamente-hiciste trampa.

-Supongo que si, pero a quien le importa.

-Tal vez a los que estudiaron duro-Kat se subió a mi hombro para decirlo.

-Si, piensa en todos los chicos y chicas que pasaron meses estudiando para ese examen y tu lo pasas haciendo trampa.

Los dos se quedaron mirándome como esperando que dijera algo.

-Ah ¿Debería de sentirme mal por ellos? ¿o culpable?-Les dije respondiendo a la petición de sus miradas.

-Seria lo más humano-Dijo Blackie con una voz que me recordó a mi tio cuando se enojaba conmigo.

-Eso lo entiendo pero dime una cosa-Me agaché y lo miré a los ojos al mismo nivel-¿Acaso soy humano?

Ambos se callaron, yo puse a Kat sobre la cabeza de Blackie y me fui a mi habitación, despidiéndome de ellos con la mano.

Me tiré en la cama, mirando al techo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-(¿Cuándo fue que deje de considerarme un humano? ¿Cuando fue que comencé a verme a mi mismo con algo no humano?)-Estaba en eso cuando me senté en la cama y me di cuenta por primera vez que la ventana junto a esta daba a otra en la casa del vecino, eso no me importo mucho.

Me fije en el reflejo que había en el cristal, era mi rostro, me veía humano pero no me consideraba uno.

-(No tiene sentido que le dé más vueltas, no soy humano. Pero entonces que soy ¿Un monstruo? ¿Demonio?)

Entonces recordé todo lo que había vivido, mi niñez que pase con mi tio, los amigos que tuve en primaria y a principios de secundaria, mi llegada al sindicato, mi entrenamiento a cargo de mi tio, mi primera misión, el conocer a Jullie, Vlad, Drake, Ken, Nate y los demás. Al recordar todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces me hizo sentir como un idiota.

-(Aunque no sea un humano, soy uno)-Llegue a esa incoherente conclusión y volví a acostarme, conecte mis auriculares y dejé pasar la tarde escuchando música.

Cuando me levanté ya era hora de preparar la cena, pero antes de hacerlo busqué entre mis cosas unas vendas y marcadores. A lo largo de la venda escribí "humano" con el marcador y usé el antiguo dialecto de los Black. Vendé mi pecho, apoyando la tinta en mi piel y seguí por mi brazo hasta mi mano, cubrí por completo la marca del dragón. Entonces salí a preparar la cena.


	6. Primer Día

Primer dia

Los días anteriores al inicio de clases pasaron volando. Entonces llegó aquel fatídico dia en el que tuve que levantarme temprano.

-Jared, son las 7:00, levantate-Escuchaba la voz de Kat mientras sentía algo que apretaba mi mejilla.

-Déjamelo a mi-También escuché a Blackie junto con un peso en las sabanas.

El rugido de Blackie logró sacarme del sueño, pero no por su volumen sino por el olor.

Tuve que levantarme, me di un baño y fui a desayunar. Cuando terminé me puse el uniforme.

-Es una suerte que el uniforme incluya una gorra ¿No?-Dijo Kat mientras me ajustaba la corbata y ponía la gorra.

-Si.

El uniforme era bastante normal; pantalón de vestir, camisa manga larga, blazer, zapatos, corbata y a modo opcional y muy conveniente para mi una gorra estilo boina.

Mi miré un poco al espejo, parecía un niño mal criado y ricachon. Estaba de mal humor, odio levantarme temprano y mas aun en invierno.

Salí de casa despidiéndome de Kat y Blackie con la mano.

-Nos vemos a la salida-Escuché decir a Blackie mientras me encaminaba a la parada de autobús.

-(Eso sonó terrorífico)

En cuanto le di la espalda a la casa me percaté de algo muy triste, las vacaciones habían terminado.

Cuando llegué a la parada ya había alguien esperando, una chica que tenia su vista clavada en un libro, no le di mucha importancia y me puse los auriculares. Deben de haber pasado unos diez minutos hasta que llegó el autobús, por cortesía deje que la chica subiera primero, al subir le mostré lo credencial al chofer y al notar que yo no lo escuchaba me hizo señas con la cabeza para que pasara. Me senté en el fondo, contra la ventana y disfruté del viaje.

Me bajé del autobús y vi de nuevo ese enorme lugar, viendo la cantidad de gente que había me sentí minúsculo y seguí a la multitud, la verdad es que no sabia donde demonios estaba el auditorio y me pareció mejor seguir a la gente que andar por ahí perdido.

Finalmente llegué al auditorio y bueno ¿Que puedo decir? Era enorme, como entrar a un cine, hasta tenia asientos en forma de coliseo.

-(Ni siquiera el Sindicato tiene instalaciones así)-Pensé desconcertado por lo que veía.

Me senté en un lugar aislado de la gente y esperé pacientemente al inicio de la ceremonia.

-Buenos días nuevos alumnos de la Academia Saint Marie-Pete subió al estrado usando un traje y bastante enérgico.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestra academia, en donde pasaran los siguientes 6 años-Dijo esto con una sonrisa que me impulsaba a romperle la cara-Bueno, ya que no soy el mejor orador, llamaré al alumno con la calificación mas alta en el examen de ingreso para que nos de un discurso.

Todos se sorprendieron al oir eso.

-(Pete ¿Qué clase de director eres?)-Pensaba.

-Y ese alumno es: Black, Jared.

-(No escuché nada. Jared, tu no escuchaste nada)

-Jared Black suba al escenario por favor.

-Mierda-Dije en voz baja mientras me paraba y recorría el pasillo, hasta la escalera para subir al escenario y me paraba frente al estrado.

-Bueno, esto…-¿Qué demonios debía decir?-Buena suerte-Terminé diciendo con una sonrisa y eso fue todo.

Volví a mi lugar como si nada, pero todos estaban en silencio. Pete pusó su mejor sonrisa y continuo con la ceremonia para romper el silencio.

-Esto…lo siguiente es formar las clases, cuando diga su nombre y clase, por favor fórmense detrás de los alumnos que sostengan el estandarte de dicha clase.

A mi me tocó la clase 1-3, en el edificio B segundo piso. Me senté en el primer lugar que encontré y me acosté sobre la mesa.

-Su tutor llegara en unos minutos-Fue lo que dijo el alumno que nos guió hasta el salón.

Casi llagaba al punto del sueño cuando la puerta se abrió con un golpe y otro se sintió más cerca, había sido producto de la llegada de nuestro tutor, un hombre que parecía campeón de boxeo y bastante enérgico.

-Soy Alan Miller, seré su tutor durante los próximos seis años, y también soy profesor de educación física-Se presentó de forma muy animada e innecesaria por lo menos para mi-Lo primero que haremos será asignarles un asiento permanente.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los actuales?-Le pregunté levantando un poco la mirada.

-No seria justo-Me respondió a secas-Dejando de lado tu opinión (Ni siquiera le importa saber el nombre de quien se queja), en esta caja están los lugares cada quien saque uno y pásela, mientras yo dibujo la grilla en el pizarrón.

La caja comenzó a circular por filas, de adelante hacia el fondo, yo me había sentado en frente asique fui el ultimo de esa fila en sacar un papel doblado y pasarla a la fila de al lado. Me había tocado el asiento 15, inmediatamente después de desdoblarlo puse mis ojos en la grilla, me asiento asignado era el ultimo de la fila contra la ventana y también, el asiento mas alejado de la puerta de salida. Uniéndome a mis compañeros me paré tomando mi mochila, la llevé al hombro hasta mi nuevo asiento, ni bien estuve frente a la mesa tiré la mochila sobre ella y me senté, acostándome sobre mi mochila.

-Bien, ahora que cada uno esta en su lugar, es hora de presentarse-Dijo el profesor con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa con malicia oculta.

-¿Qué debemos decir cuando nos presentemos?-Preguntó un chico levantando la mano.

-Digan su nombre, y algo sobre ustedes-Comenzó a responder con entusiasmo en su voz-De donde vienen, comida favorita, hobbies, lo que gusten.

Así entonces se procedió a la presentación de todos, la fila en la que me encontraba fue la que comenzó, el primero se paró y se presentó de lo mas normal y así se fueron presentando los demás, en mi opinión era una perdida de tiempo pero nadie me preguntó. Finalmente llegó mi turno.

Me paré con mis manos en los bolsillos y un poco encorvado, miré a los chicos del salón todas las miradas se dirigían a mi tenia ganas de gritarles "¿Qué miran?" pero eso hubiera traído problemas.

-Me llamo Jared Black-No se me ocurria que podía decir debido a mi procedencia, asique decidí decir la verdad-Vengo de Queens.

Cuando dije eso me senté y volví a apoyar mi cabeza en la mesa usando mi mochila de almohada, pero todos se me habían quedado mirando, luego de unos segundos siguieron con sus presentaciones, no le presté atención a ninguno en partículas y estaba cayendo en el sueño, cuando de nuevo fui interrumpido por la que ya consideraba mas molesta que energica voz de nuestro tutor.

-Ahora les explicaré en que consiste esta primera hora que compartiremos diario antes de sus clases, en este espacio llamado tutoria pueden hacer lo que deseen, ya sea estudiar, leer, comer, charlar, siempre y cuando no me molesten y no infrinjan las leyes de la escuela. Por hoy les recomiendo que conversen con sus compañeros-Dicho eso se sentó al escritorio y se puso a leer historietas, como si fuera un niño.

Girando un poco la cabeza, eché un vistazo a los demás, todos se había puesto a charlar entre ellos, yo no tenia interés en unirme asique busqué en mi mochila mis auriculares y me refugié en la música.

-Disculpa-Una voz en extremo temerosa me llagó una vez que deje de sentir mis auriculares en su lugar-Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿No deberías de intentar hablar con tus compañeros?

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con unos ojos temerosos y mas aun con la misma chica que estaba en la parada esa mañana, se había dado vuelta para hablarme.

-Podria decirte lo mismo-Sabia por mi instinto que no se había movido de su lugar en lo mas minimo. Los ojos de la chica inmediatamente cambiaron y se pusieron algo tristes y como diciendo "lo siento"-Perdona-Le dije para arreglar eso.

-No, esta bien-Su cara cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, puso una sonrisa encantadora-Por cierto ¿Qué escuchas?

-Mira-Desconecté los auriculares del celular y se lo di.

Ella lo tomó y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande.

-No es muy normal que le prestes tu celular a alguien que apenas conoces.

-Realmente no me importa, aparte es mas rápido así.

-Bueno, entonces ten-Me ofreció el suyo también- así estaremos a mano.

Yo lo tomé y fui directo a la biblioteca musical, y me encontré con una sorpresa. Esperaba, por su aspecto, algo como Justin Bieber, One Direction, Lady Gaga, cosas por el estilo, pero en su lugar me encontré con B.I.G, Drake, Nas, Jay-Z, de todo un poco, se mi auto-dibujó una sonrisa al ver eso. Ella me acercó mi celular y yo lo agarré haciendo lo mismo con el suyo.

-Jared Black-Le extendí mi mano para presentarme.

-No hace falta que te presentes, te escuché cuando lo dijiste hace poco-Me dijo sonriendo.

-La verdad, es que yo no escuché ninguna presentación, asique esta es mi forma de preguntar tu nombre-Le dije retirando mi mano, pero usarla para rascarme la nuca ante el nerviosismo de poder ofenderla.

-En ese caso-Yo ya estaba preparado para verla furiosa-Amy Nasahara-Pero en su lugar extendió su mano para presentarse.

-Un gusto-Le dije estrechando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?-Preguntó bajando su mirada de mi ojos a mi mano vendada, aunque su tacto debe de haber sido el que me delató.

-No es nada-Le dije soltándola y agarrando mi mano con la otra.

-Parece grave-Insistió.

No quería mentirle, y nunca fui alguien que hiciera esas cosas a menos que fuera completamente necesario, así que se me ocurrió algo para responderle y no mentirle a la vez.

-La uso para cubrir una cicatriz que me hice de niño-Basicamente no le mentí, el sello puede considerarse una cicatriz y me la hicieron cuando nací.

-Ya veo-Sus ojos combinados con su sonrisa transmitían comprensión.

-Bueno, dejando de lado mi mano-Me pareció buena idea hablar con ella-¿Japon o Corea?

-¿EH?-Se sorprendió cuando dije eso.

-¿De donde vienes?-Le insistí.

-¿No te parece ofensivo suponer eso solo por mi apellido? Aparte lo dije en mi presentación, soy de aquí.

-¿Asique mentiste? No hace falta que lo ocultes.

-¿Pero como…

-Aparte de tu apellido, tienes una forma de hablar particular, cortas la pronunciación de algunas palabras.

-Increíble, dedujiste todo eso solo por conversar un poco conmigo, eres como un detective.

-Para nada, solo es sentido común-Sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar-Y bien ¿Cuál?

-Japon, mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí hace unos dos años desde Tokio-Me respondió sonriendo-Y ahora tu ¿De donde vienes? Y no digas Queens.

-Yo no mentí-Le respondí reposando mi cabeza en mi mano-Pasé los primeros trece años de mi vida allí, me mudé aquí hace mas o menos un mes.

-Oh ¿Y por que cruzaste el país? No creo que sea por la escuela, no te ves muy entusiasmado por estar aquí-Preguntó y expresó su opinión, realmente tenia el mismo sentido común que yo, eso me sorprendió un poco.

-Me obligaron, un dia mi tio me dijo que iba a hacer el examen para ingresar a esta academia y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en avión –Le respondí arreglándomelas para decirle toda la verdad que podía.

-¿Y tu no querías?

-No, me gustaba donde estaba.

-¿Y por que no reprobaste el examen a propósito?-Cuando preguntó eso yo me congelé.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-Me lamenté acostándome en la mesa.

-_Jared-kun_, que gracioso eres-Levanté la mirada y ella se tapó la boca ocultando su risita.

-Una cosa-Me senté derecho y la miré directo a los ojos-No es necesario el _–kun_, dime Jared y punto.

-Entonces, tu dime Amy-Parece que se había olvidado que estábamos en L.A, no tenia pensado usar ningún honorifico.

-Bien-Le devolví la sonrisa una vez mas.

-*Mmmmh*-Se me quedó mirando y parece que pensaba algo muy seriamente por su ceño algo fruncido-Dime ¿Por qué usas la gorra siendo que no es obligatorio y casi nadie la usa?

-Bueno, eso…-No sabia que decir ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad? No quería hacer eso, pero no tenia de otra-Para tapar mi pelo-Le termine respondiendo con un tono muy bajo.

-¿Tu pelo?-De todos modos lo pudo escuchar-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Tiene un color raro?-Ojala-¿No tienes?-¿Qué edad creía que tenia?

-No es eso-Debia darle la respuesta completa-Siempre esta despeinado.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Yo nunca me peino-No perecia, eche un vistazo a su pelo, largo de color castaño, sus mechones se distribuían a la perfección.

-Creeme, es muy malo.

-Dejame ver, tal vez pueda ayudar-Dijo estirando su mano hacia la visera de la gorra.

Yo la tomé de la muñeca para detenerla, no apreté mucho ni nada solo la detuve.

-Preferiría no sacarme la gorra por ahora-Le aclaré.

Ella solo sonrió y asintió, se me quedó mirando un poco y yo iba a decirle algo pero el timbre no me dejó.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, los veo mañana-Se despidió el profesor con una sonrisa enorme.

Apenas salió, entró el de Matemáticas, un tipo estirado y con pesar en su voz y actitud, me adormecía de solo mirarlo.

El timbre sonó dos veces mas antes de que esa materia terminara, entonces el profesor guardó sus cosas y se paró frente a todos.

-Ajam-Dijo con un tono muy leve ¿Con eso esperaba llamar la atención?-Es hora del almuerzo, pueden comer aquí o en cualquier lado, y para los que no hayan traido comida pueden comprarla en la tienda del campus.

Yo no había traido nada para comer, entonces revisé mis bolsillos en busca de efectivo y encontré unos $200, asique salí del salon y bajé las escaleras, cuando salí del edificio me di cuenta de algo.

-(¿Dónde demonios es la tienda?)-Pensé mirando a mi alrededor en busca de un cartel o algo.

Para entonces mi estomago rugia como un león. Estaba en lo mio, perdido, cuando sentí que alguien se paraba a mi lado, era Amy.

-¿Buscas la tienda?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si-Fue lo que alcancé a decir.

-Por aquí-Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándome.

Yo no pude decir nada y solo me dejé llevar, disidí bien, llegamos directo a la tienda. Era un mostrador al aire libre, aunque el vendedor estaba resguardado en el interior de un local.

-¿Qué tiene de comer?-Le pregunté al señor que nos recibió con una sonrisa y yo estaba desvayendo del hambre.

-Bueno, por ser el primer dia no tenemos mucho-Comenzó a decir-Todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte son emparedados de queso, y para beber jugos y sodas.

-Deme, 10 emparedados y 6 sodas-Le dije sonriendo al encontrar comida, pero el vendedor quedó atonito.

-¿Tu quieres algo?-Le pregunté a Amy al recordar que me acompañaba.

-No…gracias, yo traje mi almuerzo-Me respondió igual de atónita queel vendedor.

-Entonces, solo eso-Me voltee a ver al vendedor.

El busco todo y lo puso en una bolsa, cuando me lo entregó fue que pudo volver a hablar.

-Son $93-Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Yo le entregué un billete de 100 y me di vuelta sin esperar el cambio, Amy me siguió. Caminé un poco y encontré una banca echa alrededor de un árbol, me senté y comencé a comer.

-Dime ¿De verdad vas a comerte todo eso?-Me preguntó al ver que yo ya iba por el segundo emparedado.

-Tango hambre-Le respondí después de tragar el bocado que tenia en la boca, no tenia mucho sabor pero como dije tenia hambre.

Ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba consigo una especie de lonchera, también comenzó a comer.

-Perdon por lo de la gorra-Dije rompiendo el silencio y sacándome un peso de encima.

-Esta bien-Respondió dejando de comer-Fue mi culpa por intentar forzarte.

-Bien, para arreglarlo-No podía creer lo que iba a decir y hacer-Mira.

Me quité la gorra y la dejé en la banca. Amy volteó por completo para verme, su mirada tenia sorpresa y en sus boca se dibujó una sonrisa, yo me veía venir su risa pero en su lugar.

-Que lindo-Dijo cerrando sus ojos al agrandar su sonrisa.

-Jajajajajajaja-No podía evitar reirme al escuchar eso.

-¿Dije algo malo?-Se había preocupado por mi reacción.

-Es que ¿Qué tiene de lindo un peinado como el mio?-Le dije intentando parar de reir.

-Pues, a mi me parece-Respondió cruzando los brazos.

-Como sea-Me volví a poner la gorra.

Puse todos los envoltorios en la bolsa y ubiqué un basurero para desecharla. Amy me alcanzó y volvimos al salon. Me detuve frente a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

-¿Podrias guardar el secreto?-Le pregunté deteniéndola de abrir.

-Si-En el momento que dijo eso me alegré-Pero, algún dia vas a tener que mostrarle a todos.

-Si-No tenia la mas minima intención-Algun dia-Repito: ni la mas minima.

Amy me sonrió y abrió la puerta, ambos fuimos a nuestro lugar justo a tiempo. El timbre sonó a los segundos. Entonces llegó el profesor de nuestra próxima clase del dia Literatura, el tipo parecía salido se esas películas de mafiosos rusos, rasgos fuertes y bien marcados, muy diferente al de matematicas, se podria que completamente contrario.

-Soy su profesor de Literatura, Anton D´Angelo-Anunció dando un golpe a su escritorio-Ahora-Comenzó a caminar de lado frente a la clase, sus brazos cruzados a su espalda-¿Quién puede decirme que es la literatura?-(Asique es de esos profesores) fue lo que pensé al oir eso.

Un alumno se paró firme en su lugar con cara de engreído, sentí un profundo deseo de volverlo a sentar de un golpe, pero otra parte de mi me ató a mi silla.

-Es un conjunto de oraciones y palabras seleccionadas para hacernos llegar conocimiento-Respondió con cara de victoria como si hubiera respondido correctamente, pero yo sabia que estaba equivocado.

-Error-Dijo cortante el profesor-Siéntate-El chico pareció un animal golpeado cuando se volvió a sentar con cara confundida-¿Alguien mas?

A mi me daba igual la clase, asique giré mi mirada a la ventana que tenia a mi lado descansando mi barbilla en mi mano, puedo que eso haya sido lo que alentó al profesor.

-¿Qué tal tu?-Preguntó mirando hacia mi-El del fondo, pareces aburrido.

-(¿Qué tiene que ver eso?)-Pensé dirigindo mi mirada sin voltear hacia él, se cruzó de brazos esperando mi respuesta, yo guardé mis manos en los bolsillo y me recline un poco en la silla, miré al techo, intentando recordar, no era la primera vez que oia esa pregunta.

La primera vez yo fui quien se la hizo a mi tio, y como era de esperarse me hizo un discurso enorme que en ese momento no había comprendido, y el se dio cuanta de eso y me lo resumió de forma fácil.

-Es arte-Le respondí al profesor bajando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, recordando lo que me había dicho mi tio.

-¡Exacto!-Perecia feliz por lo que yo había dicho-Es arte-Respaldó eso señalándome, a mi me seguía dando igual-¿Tu nombre?

-Jared Black-Le respondí de forma fría.

-Acaso ¿Tienes alguna relación con…-Cortó su pregunta, recorriéndome con su mirada confusa-No, no puede ser-Se dijo a si mismo, pero dejándonos oírlo-Bueno, volviendo al tema, la literatura es arte…

Se puso a hablar como si a alguien le importara, bueno probablemente a los demás alumno incluyendo a Amy si, pero en mi caso me daba igual, no quería saber nada sobre eso, en ese momento se me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Kat, yo tenia formación universitaria, era mas que obvio para mi que me iba a aburrir en clase, y si lo era para mi iba lo mismo para mi tio, entonces…

-(¿Por qué demonios me mando aquí? Si quería que me llevara bien con la gente normal bien pudo haberme enviado a una universidad o a un trabajo normal, pero en su lugar ¿Hacerme volver a la secundaria? Y para colmo con gente que ni siquiera conozco, es demasiado, incluso si quería darme un regalo como dijo en el avión, bueno, supongo que por ahora no me queda de otra que aguantar los próximos 6 años)-Miré a mi alrededor y me deprimí. Me recosté en mi escritorio esperando el receso.

Aun no había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el termino de la segunda de hora de lengua cuando un golpe en lo que quedaba libre de la mesa me llamó la atención, levanté la mirada para encontrar la del profesor.

-Bien ¿Y usted?-Yo no había prestado atención a lo que habia estado hablando toda la hora.

-¿Yo que?-Tuve que preguntarle, mientras me sentaba mas derecho.

-Digame alguna obra literaria que considere un verdadera obra de arte-Me dijo cruzando sus manos y esperando mi respuesta.

-"Don Quijote De La Mancha" de Miguel De Cervantes Saavedra, y "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri-No tuve necesidad de pensarlo mucho, después de todo había leído ambas obras y las dos me parecieron magistrales.

-Que interesante elección-Puso una sonrisa, de esas que se ponen cuando algo te llama la atención de forma positiva.

No le di mucha importancia, y lugar de mirarlo por mas de 5 segundos, desvie mi mirada a los demás alumnos que había quedados frios con mi respuesta, era de esperarse, ellos estaban recién salidos de la primaria, tal vez yo exageré un poco también. La clase iba a volver a perder mi interés cuando vi que ahora iba responder Amy, me senté apoyando mi mejilla en la mano, atento a su respuesta, era la única que me había caído bien del salon, aunque de todos modos no había hablado con nadie mas.

-Bueno, me encanta leer un libro que esta escrito como poema, pero no se el titulo-Respondió con su sonrisa, la conocía desde hace unas pocas horas pero ya consideraba típica de ella.

-¿Y la historia de que trata?-Le preguntó el profesor intentando deducir de que libro se trataba.

-La historia es hermosa, es sobre un hombre que va al infierno en búsqueda de la mujer que ama-En el momento que dijo eso se me dibujó una sonrisa en lo cara.

-El libro al que usted se refiere se titula "La Divina Comedia" y fue escrito por Dante Alighieri-Le comenzó a explicar el profesor, pero se vio interrumpido por el timbre del receso.

Se retiró mas rápido que un niño de primaria que oye el timbre de salida, ni siquiera se despidió. Como acto reflejo al timbre Amy se dio vuelta, miraba al techo con cara pensativa, alcanzaba a leer un poco sus labios.

-Con que así se llamaba-Fue lo que alcancé a escuchar.

-Dime Jared-Bajó su cabeza de golpe y me miró si cambiar mucho su expresión-¿Siempre eres así?

-¿Así como?

-Bueno, es que tu ojos reflejan mucho aburrimiento.

-Supongo que porque lo estoy.

-¿Cómo puedes aburrirte en el primer dia de secundaria? Es lo mejor del mundo-¿Se estaba escuchando? ¿Desde cuando el primer dia de clases se considera algo que no sea tortura?

-La escuela no me aburre, me aburren las clases-Le dije siguiéndole el tema.

-¿Qué no tienes nada que aprender?-Me preguntó acercándose con curiosidad infantil y una sonrisa similar.

-Mi tio me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber-Le respondí, era cierto después de todo, él era mi tutor en el sindicato.

-¿De veras? ¿Matematicas?

-Si.

-¿Literatura?

-Si.

-¿Ciencias?

-Si.

-¿Educacion física?

-Si, por desgracia-El entrenamiento de mi tio era muy abrumador y mortal, por así decirlo.

-¿In…

-¿Cuántas materias tenemos?-La interrumpí.

-13 creo ¿Por qué?-Se echó un poco para atrás sorprendida.

-Así puedo saber cuantos si's, tengo que decir-Le respondí, provocando que hinchara sus mejillas como protesta.

Quedó así unos segundos, yo sonreí por la gracia que me causaba y ella cambió su expresión a una sonrisa también.

-Bueno…¿Cómo es Queens?-Preguntó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por unos segundos.

-Lo que de verdad quieres saber es si es como dicen-Le dije sonriendo al ver su cara algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, esto…-Se defendia moviendo sus manos frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, no me ofende ni nada, se mejor que nadie sobre la mala fama de mi ciudad natal-Le dije siendo lo mas amable posible-*Ah*-Suspiré cambiando mi mirada al paisaje que se veía por la ventana, mi expresión se volvió seria sin que me diera cuenta, recordé todo lo que viv en Queens y me di cuenta de que en realidad yo había pasado al lado de todo lo que le daba mala fama y me sentí afortunado de haber salido de ahí, aunque me sabia mal por mis viejos amigos-La verdad es que yo vivia tranquilo, iba a clases por la mañana, andaba con mis amigos de tarde, cerca de la noche tenia clases de recuperación y esa era mi rutina, por supuesto que no eramos ajenos a la parte mala, se escuchaban disparos cada noche, lo traficantes andaban a plena luz del dia por las calles, la policía no se metia, era un lugar peligroso.

-Ya veo-Ella se puso seria también, pero no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento-Dime-Voltee a verla-¿Perdiste a…Olvidalo.

-¿Si perdi a alguien?-Yo sabia a lo que se refería, y la miré sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente-No, aunque si estuve en una que otra pelea.

-Me alegro-Me sonrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin que la sonrisa pareciera forzada-Pero, volviendo al tema ¿Eres así siempre?

-Eso vas a tener que descubrirlo tu-Le respondí volteando a la ventana-Así va a ser mas divertido-Sonreí y la miré por el rabillo del ojo.

-SI.

El timbre volvió a sonar y las clases continuaron, seguía historia, la única que podria darme problemas, yo había aprendido la verdadera historia detrás de todo acontecimiento de importancia, asique debía esforzarme por aprender la versión de la escuela.

Miré el reloj y comencé a guardar mis cosas anticipándome a la salida, no pasó mucho hasta que el timbre final sonó y todos salieron corriendo a la salida, yo espere sentado hasta que la mayoría abandonara el salon. Me paré y puse la mochila, con las manos en los bolsillos comencé el camino a la parada que quedaba frente a la academia, iba por el pasillo y al pie de la escalera había alguien esperando.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo-Dijo Amy al verme bajar los últimos escalones.

-¿Me esperabas?-Le pregunté con intriga.

-Por supuesto, somos amigos-Me respondió de forma natural, y luego comenzó a hablar acerca de la amistad y todo eso, pero yo había quedado estatico.

-(¿Esta hablando en serio? ¿Cómo puede considerarme un amigo si nos conocimos hace algunas horas?)-Habia quedado atónito, ante su afirmación.

-Oye, ¿estas escuchando?-Me sacó de mis pensamientos, pasando su mano frente a mi cara, se dio por vencida con eso y miró su reloj con completa seriedad y me tomó de la mano-Vamos o perderemos el autobús-Djo antes de echarse a correr arrastrándome.

Cuando llegamos a la parada el autobús estaba a punto de partir y Amy golpeo el vidrio de la puerta para que le abrieran, para entonces ya había salido de mis pensamientos, saqué mi credencial y pasé. Amy me hizo señas y me senté a su lado.

-*fiuf*-Se relajó en el asiento-Por poco y no llegamos.

-Dime Amy-Comencé a decir, ella volteó hacia mi con una sonrisa-Lo que dijiste antes, de que somos amigos…

-Ah, si-Ni siquiera me dejó terminar-Es que me pareció que no te habías dado cuenta de que lo somos.

-Quien lo diría-Miré al frente y sonreí por reflejo-Mi primer dia y ya hice una amiga, y sin siquiera darme cuenta.

-A decir verdad, desde el momento en que te presentaste quise ser tu amiga-Me dijo avergonzándose un poco.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque dijiste que venias de Queens.

-¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?

-¡Que de ahí nació la música que amo!-Se acercó a mi hablando con entusiasmo-Desde la primera vez que lo escuché me enamoré del _hip-hop_, y descubrí que lo mejor vino de Queens, asique cuando te presentaste inmediatamente supe que quería ser tu amiga-Me explicó todo eso sin perder entusiasmo y su nariz casi tocó la mia, al darse cuenta de eso retrocedió a su lugar y se avergonzó bastante, miró sus rodillas y bajó su tono de voz-Perdon, se que suena raro y debe de parecer egoísta de mi parte…

-Jajajajaja-Me comencé a reir, desde que comenzó a explicarme que me aguantaba la risa-Es raro, eso es verdad, pero también me parece interesante-Le dije sonriendo, era cierto, fue el motivo mas raro que pude haber escuchado para formar una amistad, pero a la vez despertó mi interés.

-Como sea-Continué al ver que ella había dejado la vergüenza de lado-¿Cómo fue que conociste el _hip-hop_?

-Bueno-Me empezó a contar-Hace unos 5 años, mi padre vino a Estados Unidos y me compró como regalo el disco mas vendido. "Tha Carter III", cuando me lo entregó, lo escuché sin parar, me encantó. Luego de eso comencé a investigar mas y descubrí un nuevo mundo musical, particularmente me enamoré de los artistas de la costa este como debes haber visto en mi biblioteca musical.

-Con que era por eso, yo me preguntaba como era que había llegado a gustarte esa música.

-¿Y que hay de ti?.

-¿Huh?

-Cuando vi tu biblioteca, me encontré con mucha música variada, pero predominaban las mixtapes en lugar de los discos ofciales, debes de tener una razón.

-Ah, eso (Es cierto, no tengo mucho discos oficiales)-Pensaba en que contestarle-es porque en un disco oficial los artistas están atados a las demandas de las discográficas, mientras que en una mixtape son libres de dar rienda suelta a su creatividad.

-Eso no te lo voy a discutir-Asintió cruzando sus brazos.

Durante el resto del viaje seguimos hablando sobre música, hasta que mientras lo hacíamos vi por la ventana que mi parada estaba cerca y estaba por pararme, cuando Amy lo hizo antes que yo y estaba a punto de despedirse, yo me paré y la deje pasar siguiéndola.

-(Lo había olvidado, si ella toma el autobús en la misma parada que yo, significa que vive cerca)-Razonaba mientras esperábamos para bajar.

Cuando bajamos yo comencé a caminar y Amy iba a mi lado, miraba hacia abajo como con vergüenza, no sabia que le pasaba pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí caminando.

-Sabes, no es necesario que me acompañes a casa-Me dijo sonriendo con vergüenza y sin para de caminar, yo la vi por el rabillo del ojo.

-No lo hago-Le respondí, ella volteó a verme sorprendida-Vivo por aquí.

-¿En serio?-Se le iluminó la cara.

-Si-Fue todo lo que dije para terminar el tema.

Cuando faltaban unos metros para llegar a casa, pude ver a Blackie esperando con Kat sobre su cabeza, yo me detuve frente a ellos, Amy hizo lo mismo y se quedó mirando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Les pregunté agachándome para verlos al mismo nivel.

-Esperándote-me respondió Blackie con voz autoritaria pero inaudible para Amy.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar-Estiré mi brazo para dejar que Kat subiera por el, cuando lo hizo yo me paré y Blackie se acomodó a mi lado.

-¿Quién es la chica?-Me preguntó Kat mirando a Amy.

-Ella es Amy Nasahara-Dije acariciando su cabeza-Mi amiga-Agregué provocándole una sonrisa a ella-Estos son Kat y Blackie-Le dije sonriendo.

Ella se acercó y acarició a Kat, a él le agradó ya que ronroneaba, luego se agachó para intentar acariciar a Blackie también, pero él le mostró los dientes asustándola un poco, como acto reflejo a eso se paró y retrocedió uno o dos pasos, luego me miró.

-Y…¿Dónde vives?-Me preguntó poniendo sus manos en la espalda e inclinándose un poco.

-Ahí-Señalé mi casa ya que podía verla a la perfeccion.

-¡¿EEEEEEEH?!-La sorprendí de verdad, el gritó que dio perforó mi tímpano.

-Que vivo ahí-Volví a señalar mi casa, tapando una de mis orejas con una mano y señalando con la otra.

-Entonces…eso significa…que…-Parecia que le costaba hablar-somos vecinos.

-¿De veras?

-SI-Respondió con entusiasmo.

Bueno entonces-Dije mientras empezaba a caminar-Vamos a casa-me puse a su lado para decir eso, y seguí mi camino, ella corrió un poco y se puso a mi lado.

Yo me detuve en el porton de la casa, y ella continuó hasta el de la suya.

-Nos vemos mañana-Me dijo sonriendo mientras abria su porton.

Yo le sonreí como respuesta y entré a casa. Cuando cerré la púerta detrás de mi, arrojé mi mochila al suelo y me quité la molesta corbata y gorra, Kat se bajó de mi hombro y se sentó junto a Blackie, me senté en el sofá y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pueden comenzar-Les dije a los dos que no paraban de mirarme.

Soltaron un sinfín de preguntas que no entendí, y a decir verdad la combinación de sus voces estaba a punto de causarme un gran dolor de cabeza si no es que yo lo habían hecho.

-SHH-Los callé para calmar mi mente-Uno a la vez.

-¿Cómo la conociste?-Kat fue directo al grano.

-Estamos en el mismo curso-Le respondí de forma brusca.

-¿Estas interesado en ella?-Blackie hizo lo mismo a su manera.

-Me cayó bien.

-Eso no responde la pregunta-Kat se puso del lado de Blackie.

-No en el aspecto que piensan-Les respondí sonriendo para ahogar la risa-Pero puede llegar a ser una gran amiga, para alguien 11 años menor que yo.

-Mejor-Me dijo Kat, subiendo al brazo del sofá y mirándome de lado-Ya pensaba que te habías vuelto un pedófilo.

-Yo también-Agregó Blackie.

-Su confianza en mi es sorprendente-Les hice notar.

-Bien ¿peleaste con alguien?-Kat me miró fijamente al preguntar eso.

-No.

-¿Mataste a alguien?-Blackie lo llevó un paso mas alla.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Qué crees que soy?-Blackie y Kat cerraron sus ojos para pensar-Mejor no contesten-Les dije viendo que iban a hacerlo.

-¿Te llevaste bien con alguien que no sea Amy?-La pregunta de Kat me pareció rara.

-No, solo pude hablar con ella-Pero aun así les respondí.

-Bien, supongo que eso es todo-Blackie acabó con el tema.

-Entonces iré a preparar la cena-Me saqué el blazer y lo colgué en una de las sillas.

-Ah, por cierto Jared…

La voz de Kat hizo que me detuviera y diera vuelta.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer dia?

Cerré los ojos y repasé el dia en mi mente, sonreí y abrí los ojos, ambos parecían sorprendidos, me di vuelta y seguí mi camino.

-Nada mal-Dije yendo a la cocina.


	7. De vuelta al trabajo

_Perdón perdón por la tardanza tuve semanas de evaluaciones y parciales y no tuve tiempo de subirlo, pero acá esta el otro capitulo. Esta historia no es mía pero si de mi autoría, soy la editora del autor Bugz._

De vuelta al trabajo

Preparé carne asada para Kat, Blackie y yo, cuando terminamos de comer, yo junté los platos y me tomé la molestia de lavarlos y guardarlo. Todavía no me había sacado el uniforme, asíque fui a mi habitación, y me cambié, mientras elegía mi ropa, tomé un par de jeans, zapatillas, e iba a ponerme una camisa normal y luego me pondría una gorra, pero en mi mente apareció la idea de ponerme la camisa sin la gorra.

Que lindo Esas palabras me daban vuelta la cabeza, pero me decidí por una remera con capucha.

-(La próxima será)-Dejé el hecho de mostrar mi pelo para otra día.

Iba a salir cuando me sentí como un idiota, me había cambiado siendo que tendría que ir al sindicato y cambiar mi apariencia, había sido una perdida de tiempo.

Maté el tiempo hasta que el reloj dio las 8, entonces Kat, Blackie y yo subimos al ático una vez mas pasamos por el sello y nos encontramos en casa.

Blackie se acomodó cerca del sofá, y Kat como por instinto se sentó el el brazo de este, me pareció raro no encontrara a nadie, no le di mucha importancia, cambié mi apariencia y me serví un trago. Ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá bebiendo y acariciando un gato, me parecía patético.

Unos pasos resonaron en mis oídos, me di vuelta para saber de donde venían y quien los causaba, Jullie estaba bajando los escalones usando nada mas que ropa interior y una camisa, su clásico pijama, bajaba agarrándose del barandal con una mano y tapando con la otra sus bostezo aun no se había dado cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando y mas aun, algo hipnotizado.

-Hola Kat, Blackie, Jared-Dijo entre bostezo.

-Hola Jullie-Le respondí sonriendo.

Le faltaban dos o tres escalones cuando se dio cuenta realmente de nuestra presencia, quedó paralizada y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el color rojo se apoderó de su rostro y subió corriendo.

-Tampoco es para tanto-Me dije dando la espalda a la escalera-La he visto peor.

El sonido volvió a aparecer, y yo repetí mis actos, presencié a Jullie bajar usando uno de sus vestidos, y en mi opinión el que mas le favorecía, al verla me pareció un ángel de verdad.

-Así esta mejor-Le dije mientras bajaba el ultimo escalón-Aunque antes no te veías nada mal.

Ella volvió a ponerse roja, y apartó su mirada de la mía.

-Como sea-Bebí lo ultimo de mi vaso-¿Y los demás?

-El Jefe les asignó unas tareas hasta que consiguiera una misión para nosotros-Seguía sin mirarme.

-¿Y tu?-Si a los demás les habían asignado tareas ¿Por qué a ella no?

-Bueno...estuve entrenando y me sentí cansada, asíque me quedé aquí durmiendo-De nuevo sin mirarme, eso comenzaba a molestarme.

Kat y Blackie debieron de percibir el ambiente que se había formado, porque salieron corriendo de la casa con la excusa de que iban a hablar con mi tío Jullie y yo quedamos solos en la sala, ella no se movia ni me miraba, su vista había quedado plantada en el piso.

-Dime-Ella rompió el silencio, aunque siguió sin mirarme-¿Tu las viste?

-(¿Con que se trataba de eso?)-Me paré comencé a caminar rodeando el sofá y acercándome a ella.

-Asíque era eso-Cada vez mas cerca de ella-Si, vi tus bragas, no puedo decir que me molestó por el contrario me gustó, pero-Levanté su mirada, elevando su barbilla con mi mano y la miré directo a los ojos-Pero me hubiera gustado mas quitártelas.

Un tno aun mas rojo invadió su rostro, yo permanecía calmado y me acerqué a la distancia de un beso, me desvié y me acerqué a su oído con un objetivo.

-Era broma-Susurré suavemente en su oreja.

El rojo ahora no era por vergüenza, sino por enojo.

Me alejé manteniendo mi sonrisa, cuando estuve a unos pasos de ella pude apreciar su expresión, era una combinación de mirada de ira y cara avergonzada, parecía una niña, inmediatamente la imagen de Amy me llagó a la mente, y entendí que me llevaba bien con ella por su parecido con Jullie, aunque en personalidad eran muy diferentes y ni hablar de atractivo.

Jullie se me acercó, cuando estuvo frente a mi me veía venir un puñetazo, pero en su lugar se estiró y me quedó mirando enojada. Con un mini salto me dio un beso.

-Tu castigo-Me dijo cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír luego ambos comenzamos a reír Nos pusimos al día por así decirlo, solo me escuchó quejarme de lo aburrido que me resultó el colegio, todavía no había mencionado a Amy.

-¿Y no hiciste algún amigo?-Me preguntó tras oír que casi me duermo en clase.

-Si-Le respondí sonriendo-Me hice amigo de una chica un poco rara, pero buena.

-¿Es linda?-Me preguntó acercándose a mi rostro.

-No me siento calificado para responder eso-Su reacción fue la de exigirme la respuesta con la mirada, asíque no me quedó de otra que hacerlo-Bueno, me recordó a ti, asíque supongo que si.

Parece que dije lo que quería oír se alejó y suspiró como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima. La sonrisa que puso, simplemente me impulsaba a abrazarla y pasarme de la raya, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no moverme de mi lugar, y por suerte llegaron los demás en compañía de mi tio.

-Oh, Jared tanto tiempo-Mi tío me saludó con una sonrisa, inmediatamente comencé a sospechar algo.

-Jared ¿Cómo estas?-Drake estrechó mi mano con la misma sonrisa que tenia mi tío cada vez se me hacia mas sospechoso.

-Asique-Nate me abrazó con un brazo y me hizo agachar un poco-Amy ¿No?

-(Mierda, mierda, mierda)-Era lo único que pensaba.

-Y pensar que pareces mostrar interés en Jullie cuando en realidad eres un pedófilo-Drake comenzó sin soltarme la mano.

-Eso explica porque no objetó cuando lo obligaron a volver a la secundaria-Agregó Nate, dirigiéndose a Drake.

-Si, lo debe de haber visto como una oportunidad-En mi mente yo buscaba al culpable de ponerme en esa situación.

Dirigí mi mirada a Kat, que era el que había dicho algo parecido antes, él debe de haber notado la intención de mi mirada porque se le encresparon los pelos, y negó con la pata la acusación, señalando hacia arriba seguí su pata y me encontré con la enorme sonrisa de mi tio, estaba disfrutando eso el muy maldito. Lo miré de la misma manera y solo agrandó aun mas su sonrisa.

Suspiré al ver que no podía hacer mucho al respecto, me solté de la mano de Drake y tomé la de Nate que estaba rodeando mi cuello, torcí su brazo y lo arrojé al suelo por sobre mi hombro. Luego miré a Drake y él se escondió detrás de mi tio.

-Era broma, era broma-Se defendia-El Jefe nos dijo que seria divertido molestarte con eso.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo?-Le pregunté a mi tio que no paraba de sonreir y dejaba escapar una que otra risita.

-Cuando iba caminando me encontré con Kat y Blackie, ellos me contaron lo de la chica y bueno, no me resistí a bromear contigo-Finalmente comenzó a reírse del todo.

-¿Ves? No fue cosa nuestra-Drake seguía defendiéndose, mientras Nate ya estaba en el piso.

Yo comencé a reirme, realmente no me había enojado ni tomado en serio todo eso.

-Bueno, es bueno verlos de nuevo-Me acerqué para saludar a Vlad y Ken.

Luego me di vuelta y ayudé a Nate a levantarse, lo saludé también y volví a mi lugar en el sofá.

-Ahora ¿Tienes alguna misión para nosotros?-Miré a mi tio, apoyando mis codos en las rodillas y entrelazando mis dedos bajo mi mentón.

-Antes de siquiera pensar en tener una misión, hay algo que tenemos que resolver antes-Me explicó mi tio, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunté completamente confundido.

-Bueno, durante tu encuentro con Proto-01, tu equipo fue completamente destruido, asique debemos buscarte uno nuevo-Me explicó de forma lenta como para evitar mi enojo.

-Bien, un cambio vendría bien-Hacia un tiempo que quería cambiar mi equipo y esa fue una oportunidad perfecta.

-Ah, entonces ¿Por qué no vas con a la armería?-Me sugirió y yo me paré como respuesta-Chicos, acompáñenlo.

Salimos de casa y comenzamos a caminar, la armería quedaba a lo equivalente de 5 cuadras, en el camino Drake y Nate seguían disculpándose por lo sucedido, pero mi mente estaba ocupada en la pre-selección de armas. En la armería del sindicato hay suficiente como para una guerra, la cantidad no iba a ser problema, pero la variedad era otra cosa.

-(Un par de escopetas y pistolas)-Pensaba como combinación de equipo.

Mi mente formulaba cientos de combinaciones diferentes, armas de fuego, blancas, explosivos y demás, mi mente enumeraba todo y lo mezclaba.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de la armería, usé mi identificación para abrirla y entramos, hace mucho que no entraba me quedé asombrado con lo grande que era.

-Bien-Dije arremangándome la chaqueta.

-Todo tuyo-Ken apoyó su mano en mi hombro.

Voltee a ver a los demás e ignoraron mi mirada girando su cabeza. Mi entusiasmo cayó al suelo, pero no del todo por suerte.

Fui a los casilleros de vestimenta especializada, tomé un par de jeans con protectores de rodilla y pantorrillas, unas botas y guantes con placas de acero. Comencé a cambiarme en el lugar, me sentia comodo con eso, probé dando unas patadas al aire y se sintió natural y fluido. Luego me quité la chaqueta y tomé otra con protección en brazos y hombros, también tenían una capa de blindaje anti-balas, había una verde, otra camuflada y variadas, pero yo tomé la negra, con eso bastaba de vestimenta, ahora seiguia mi parte favorita, el armamento.

Primero: la selección, considerando mis habilidades el armamento era mas bien para evitar ensuciarme las manos, y satisfacer mis caprichos de paso. Me crucé de brazos, pensando, las pistolas era indispensables, al igual que un arma blanca, solo me faltaba decidir las armas pesadas, mi mirada se clavó en las escopetas que estaban en una pared, había unas que jamás había visto, me acerqué para tomar una, era de doble cañon y percutor, sin embargo tenia un solo gatillo y empuñadura similar a la de las pistolas, era extremadamente comoda y su tamaño la hacia de fácil maniobrar. Me dicidí.

Segundo: la portacion, para las pistolas tomé unas fundas estilo policial, las coloqué en mis piernas, tenían un seguro para evitar que el arma se balanceara al correr, probé mi velocidad para desenfundarlas y seguía siendo como un rayo, y no alardeo. Como arma blanca había elegido un machete con funda en la espalda baja, até esta a la chaqueta y listo. Finalmente lo mas difícil, esas escopetas, tomé dos y probé con varias fundas sin éxito, hasta que vi fundas para claymore., al pricipio no sabia si iban a serme utiles pero tomé un par y ajusté las correas o cordones que tenían, perfecto. Las coloqué en la espalda de la chaqueta con una empuñadura mirando hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo.

Tercero: municion, no hace falta decir que tomé unos cuantos cartuchos. Los de escopeta los coloqué en cinturones que me puse cruzados en el pecho por debajo de la chaqueta.

Solo faltaba una cosa, una misión en la que pudiera probar mi nuevo equipo.

En mi búsqueda me había alejado de los chicos, fui corriendo a la entrada donde los encontré esperándome.

-Perdon por la demora-Me rascaba la nuca y sonreía.

Nos reimos un poco porque todos pensamos lo mismo.

-Parecia niño en juguetería.

Volvimos a casa y mi tio nos esperaba en el sofá, probablemente fumando su decimotercer cigarrillo.

-Perfecto-Dijo al verme completamente listo para todo-Ahora ya están listos para esto-Sacó de su espalda un archivo y lo tiró frente a nosotros.

Yo me agaché a recogerlo, abrí la carpeta y era lo que mas quería, una misión. Cerré la carpeta y sonreí, miré a mis amigos y ellos asintieron. Ellos se prepararon y salimos al puente. Nuestro helicóptero estaba listo.

El ruido de las hélices me reconfortó, había extrañado eso. Nos acomodamos y nos abrochamos los cinturones, listos para todo.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es la misión?-La curiosidad de Jullie no faltaba.

-Bien-Abri la carpeta para leer las especificaciones de la misión y explicar mejor-mas de una decena de nuestros agentes londinenses fueron encontrados muertos en las cercanías del Big Ben.

-¿Y que con eso? Tal vez solo sea un asesino o un agente renegado, eso es de asuntos internos, no tenemos nada que hacer-Ken objetó sin siquiera dejarme terminar, aunque lo que decía tenia sentido.

-El problema es que sus cadáveres tenían una peculiaridad-Cuando lo leí supe de inmediato porque nos enviaban-Les faltaba el corazón.

-Debe ser obra de un demonio-Sugirió Vlad.

-Entonces que envíen a un exorcista-Ken estaba de mal humor.

-Eso seria muy útil-Le respondí con sarcasmo-De no ser que los diez eran exorcistas.

-¿Qué?-Quedó atonito ante esto y no solo él, sino que Drake, Nate y Jullie también-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Y no solo eso, tres de ellos eran maestros-Agregué sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Osea ¿Qué estaban al mismo nivel que tu?-Los ojos de Jullie se dirigieron hacia mi.

-Yo soy un maestro superior-Le respondí para calmarla.

-¿Cómo es posible? Qué un simple demonio mate a tres maestros, es sencillamente ridículo-Ken todavía no podía creerlo.

-Es por eso que nos envían-La voz de Vlad seguía como siempre-¿Verdad?

Yo solo crucé mis brazos y asentí como respuesta.

-Pero, después de apenas sobrevivir a la ultima misión ¿Por qué nos envían a una igual de peligrosa?-Ken apretaba las rodillas de su pantalón para contenerse.

-¿A ti te molesta?-Le pregunté volteando a verlo, me pareció oir un "¿Eh?" –A mi realmente no me importa mucho-Asique continué para no solo calmar a Ken sino a todos-Estuve en coma por casi un año ¿verdad? Durante ese tiempo este tipo de situaciones tuvo que ser manejada por agentes normales, de seguro muchos murieron por eso, lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverles el favor.

-¿Y quien te dejó a ti toda la diversión?-La sonrisa de Drake apareció frente a mi.

-Aparte, por mas que ahora seas un arma andante, no podras tu solo-Agregó Ken, quien se había calmado.

-Exacto, te falta mucho para que puedas ir por ahí tu solo-Nate también se había animado.

-¿Y? ¿Cual es el plan?-La pregunta del millón, hecha por Ken.

Miré los rostros de todo, la seriedad y serenidad de Vlad y las sonrisas de todos, yo sonreí y comencé a pensar un poco.

-Para empezar, hoy no hay luna llena, asique Drake y Ken, se quedaran a la retaguardia, hay buenos lugares de los cuales pueden cubrirnos con rifles de precisión. Jullie debería quedarse con ustedes, por seguridad, no podemos arriesgar al medico. Nate te quedaras cerca de Vlad y yo.

-¿Y el demonio? ¿Vendrá a nosotros?-Nate se tronaba los nudillos.

-Mas bien lo llamaremos, lo exorcistas emiten un aura especial que por lo general limitamos para evitar atraer enemigos.

-Pero esta vez, funcionara como señuelo-Ken me quitó las palabras de la boca.

-Van entendiendo-Los felicité.

-¿Seguro que es un demonio?-La típica curiosidad de Jullie.

-No hay otra opción-Comencé a responder-El corazón de un exorcista solo puede interesarle a un demonio.

Dicho eso solo nos faltaba llegar al lugar, todos pasaban el tiempo de llegada a su modo, Vlad medita, Ken se afila las uñas con un cuchillo, Drake juega con una moneda, Nate juega con su PSP, Jullie reza y yo, bueno seme pagó la costumbre de mi tio de fumar.

-Detente aquí-Le dije al piloto, mientras miraba el paisaje.

-¿Por qué aquí? Aun falta para el Big Ben-Me dijo Drake.

-Pero este lugar es perfecto para que nos cubran, tiene vista libre a la torre-Le expliqué.

Me di vuelta y Ken asintió, movió un poco el hombro de Jullie, ella abrió los ojos y me miró directamente, asintió también. Los tres se desabrocharon los cinturones y se engancharon. Bajaron a la asotea del edificio que había elegido, les arrojé un rifle con mira térmica y municiones de trébol marcadas con un sello de aniquilación.

Me despedí de ellos con una señal y oprimí el botón que cerraba la compuerta, y me di vuelta, sin sentarme le indiqué al piloto que continuara.

Cuando estuvimos sobre el Big Ben, mientras Vlad y Nate se paraban, yo abrí la compuerta y salté como si nada. Me arrojé de espaldas, mientras caia giré y aterrice apoyando una rodilla y puño, ileso. Vlad saltó seguido de Nate, mientras él cayó de pie el otro tuvo que dar una voltereta luego de aterrizar, ahí estábamos listos para todo. Por cierto, luego de 3 años en Black Ops, Vlad me nombró líder a mi.

-¿Listos?-Comprobé a Vlad y Nate, ambos asintieron como respuesta.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, con un poco de concentración mi presencia se elevó al mismo nivel que la de un maestro, me costaba un poco mantenerla así, pero no era imposible.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, luego de una inhalada a mi cigarrillo recién encendido, un viento frio lo apagó. Eso me fastidió, lo arrojé al suelo con ira. Nos miramos unos a otros, y nos preparamos.

Los faroles comenzaron a fallar hasta que finalmente se apagaron, y de la nada surgió una densa neblina que se mantenía al ras del piso, y con ella avanzaba una sombra, pude distinguir que vestia una túnica y sostenía una espada en la mano. De la nada corrió hacia nosotros , Vlad detuvo el avance de la espada con su mano, pero de inmediato la soltó y retrocedió de un salto.

-Esa cosa-Comenzó a decir por la radio-Esa cosa me quemó la mano.

-(¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerle daño a Vlad, no tanta facilidad ¿Qué es esa cosa?)-Analizaba lo sucedido en mi mente, y eso nos comenzó a observar con curiosidad, y plató su "mirada" en Nate.

Se precipitó a atacarlo igual que a Vlad, pero la velocidad de reacción de Nate jugó a su favor, se agachó esquivando el corte y deteniendo al sujeto con un brazo, golpeó con su puño el abdomen del enemigo y lo atravesó, pero en lugar de éxito la mirada de Nate reflejó confusión. Esa cosa, uso su mano libre para alejar un poco a Nate y lo pateó, Nate salió disparado contra un edifico, no le hizo mucho daño, pero seguía confundido.

-Chico, esa cosa me golpeó con un 300%-Nos dijo por la radio.

-(¿Qué demonios? Pensé que solo aquellos que ya habían muerto podía exceder el 100% ¿Qué es esa cosa?)

De nuevo tomo compostura y dirigió su mirada desde las sombras de su capucha hacia mi, corrió listo para cortarme en pedazos pero yo detuve su avance con mi mano, corrió hacia mi con una fuerza impresionante, me arrastro unos centímetros atrás, intente mirar dentro de la capucha pero no pude ver nada, asique dirigí mi mirada a la espada, lo que vi simplemente me sorprendió.

La espada que esa cosa portaba era una especial, "Brave Hearth" solo un maestro podía usarla, eso significaba que esa cosa era un exorcista. Para confirmar mi sospecha, lo tomé de la capucha y girando le quite la espada arrojándola lejos y en el mismo movimiento le quité la capucha.

Bajó esa túnica solo había una sombra, conservaba su forma humana si, pero no tenia rostro ni cabellos y el tamaño de su cabeza era imposible para una persona, unos pozos hacia las veces de ojos, y su piel por así decirlo, era semitransparente, se veía como algo circulaba por lo que parecían ser venas. Eso se nos quedo "mirando" torció su cabeza como entendiendo la situación, miró a su espada tirada en el suelo, lejos de él, de inmediato corrió hacia ella, pero Nate fue mas rápido, la tomó y empuñó listo para su ataque.

-Aunque use esta cosa, no servirá de nada-Dejó escapar a la radio.

-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunté.

-Cuando lo golpee, fue como darle al aire, no sirvió de nada-Respondió con enojo.

Ninguna sabia que hacer, entonces la voz de Ken nos alertó.

-Algo se acerca a ustedes.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunté contemplando la situación, Nate temeroso, Vlad inútil y un enemigo sin identificar.

-No lo se con exactitud, pero parecen ser monjes.

-¿Usan túnicas?-Me apresuré a preguntar.

-SI.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité escuchar, le hice señas a Nate y Vlad, nos reagrupamos y nuestro enemigo ni siquiera se inmutó. Nos pusimos espalda con espalda los tres, preparé mis armas igual que Vlad, y Nate se decidió por usar la espada.

Poco a poco se fueron volviendo visibles las siluetas de otros como el que teníamos en frente, eran diez en total, nuestros enemigos.

Dos de ellos llevaban espadas, eso sin contar a que habíamos desarmado, cinco de ellos portaban armas de fuego, pistolas, revólveres y uno tenia una escopeta, los otros dos llegaron desarmados. Nos rodearon formando un circulo.

Yo abrí el combate, fui directo al que ya no poseía capucha, en un segundo saqué mi machete y corte desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su axila derecha, fue como mantequilla, lo único que hice fue arruinar su túnica, me dio un golpe de palma en la zona del hombro y me lanzó hasta darme con mis compañeros, Vlad y Nate me detuvieron, mientras estaba en sus brazos levanté la mirada y pude observar el cuerpo desnudo de nuestro oponente.

Una sombra de un humano, es la mejor forma de describirlo, su cuerpo carecia de masa muscular, y su color era un purpura mezclado con un negro, todo su sistema circulatorio se vio resaltado con un brillo que con iluminación podía pasar desapercibido, pero que en la noche resaltaba. La zona donde había cortado ni siquiera había sangrado.

Lo miraba analizando como atacar, pero no se me ocurria nada.

-Jared-La voz de Vlad sonó fuera de la radio, dirigí mi mirada hacia él y entendí de inmediato.

Caminó alejándose un poco de nosotros, yo tomé a Nate rodeando su cuello con mi brazo y agachándome, obligado a hacer lo mismo él me siguió, lo miré muy seriamente, el pareció entender. Vlad desapareció y yo intenté algo nuevo, tenia unos 20 segundos para cubrirnos con algo para no ser afectados por el ataque de Vlad, convertí mis brazos en garras y golpee el piso con ellos, concentrándome cree espinas de estos creando una pirámide refugio para nosotros, mientras escuchábamos que sucedia afuera.

-¡Lluvia infernal!-El gritó de Vlad tenia locura e ira dentro.

Escuché cerca trescientos o tal vez mil disparos arremeter contra el suelo, daba por sentado que ninguno había afectado a los enemigos. Levantando mis manos las paredes de la pirámide descendieron y nos encontramos con un Vlad agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Miré alrededor y como había supuesto seguían de pie, lo que hizo fue destruir las túnicas, todos quedaron al descubierto.

Entonces observe con atención, todos estaban inmóviles pero algo se movia, no pude verlo a simple vista, haciendo oídos sordos al enojo de Nate, me di cuenta, sus corazones latian.

-¿Podra ser?-Deje escapar mi pensamiento.

-¿Qué pasa Jared?-Vlad había alcanzado a escucharme.

-Ken-No le hice caso y hablé por el radio-¿Han disparado ya?

-No, pero tenemos visión clara de la situación.

-Quiero que le dispares a uno en el corazón-Le ordené.

Obedeciendo vi como una bala destrozaba el lado izquierdo del pecho de uno de ellos, inmediatamente su existencia se desvaneció.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-Vlad no entendía nada, y por la cara de Nate, deduje que él tampoco.

-Los diez exorcistas-Comencé a decir-Les faltaban sus corazones, ahí los tienen-Señalé a nuestro enemigo inicial.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Nate estaba rabioso.

Unos aplausos resonaron en el area, miré a una de las azoteas y pude ver al verdadero enemigo, ahí había un demonio de largos cuernos y actitud grotesca, nos miraba mientras sacaba de un bolso lo que parecía ser una manzana

-Impresionante-Dijo dándole un mordisco a la manzana-Eres el primero que se da cuenta, antes estar a segundos de ser asesinado, pero no esperaba menos de un maestro e hijo de Scott Black, casi es una lastima que tenga que hacer esto.

Chasqueó sus dedos y todos se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Matenlos-Fue su orden.

De inmediato pasaron de estaticos a guerreros, corrieron hacia nosotros, los armados con armas de fuego arremetieron contra mi, los que tenían espadas fueron hacia Nate, incluyendo al que ya no tenia, y finalmente los dos desarmados fueron contra Vlad.

Quedó así: cuatro contra mi, tres contra Nate, y dos contra Vlad.

-(Esto va a ser divertido)-Fue lo que pasó por mi mente al ver tantos cañones apuntándome.

Vi unos leves movimientos en sus dedos, guardé mis pistolas y me agaché en el mismo movimiento, sus balas pasaron sobre mi cabeza. Apoyé mis manos en el suelo, las usé para saltar y colocarme detrás de un "espectro" como los nombré, desenfundando una vez mas mis armas busqué su corazón, pero quedé paralizado al ver que ya no estaba en su lugar. Analicé de arriba abajo su cuerpo, no había corazón eso era un hecho, pero el resto de su sistema circulatorio seguia emitiendo un leve resplandor.

Se voltearon y abrieron fuego, comencé a correr de un lado a otro evitando sus balas, mientras lo hacia los observaba con cuidado.

-(Es un hecho que sin su corazon no funcionan, entonces ¿Dónde esta?)-Yo corria en círculos para observarlos y a la vez esquivar sus ataques.

Entonces pararon su ataque , yo me detuve e intenté recuperar el aliento, no estoy seguro de si fue la adrenalina del momento o la oscuridad actuando, salvando a su anfitrión, pero lo vi claro como el agua, su corazón se movia a través de todo su cuerpo, de todos.

-(Con que ahí estaba, aun así a la velocidad que se mueve es imposible acertarle con un solo disparo, aparte-Hice un rápido a la zona por donde se movia el corazón en el momento-esquiva mis balas, de seguro ni siquiera las de escopeta podrán, a menos que)

Volvieron a atacarme, pero esa vez en vez de correr, salté para quedar a sus espaldas. Una vez aterricé estaba de espalda a ellos, entonces me giré y comencé a disparar, recorrí su cuerpos con mis disparos, piernas, brazos, cabeza, hasta que finalmente guardé una pistola y saqué una de las escopetas, y disparé dos veces contra su pecho.

-Funcionó-Dije completamente agitado y guardando mis armas, mientras veía a mi objetivo desvanecerse-(Dos menos, faltan ocho)

Los compañeros del espectro no demostraron emoción, miraron el suelo donde solia estar parado su compañero y luego volvieron a abrir fuego. Estaba muy agotado como para volver a correr en círculos, entonces no me quedó de otra.

-Blindaje-Dije en voz baja.

La misma coraza que había aparecido en año nuevo, cubrió todo mi cuerpo. Lo ultimo en cubrirse fue mi cara, fue como si un circulo se deslizara delante de ella bloqueando todo por un segundo para dar paso a una visión extraña del mundo. Todo se veía en una variedad de tonos rojizos y las líneas de los espectros estaba espacialmente resaltada y su corazón era fácil de distinguir y seguir. Las balas impactaban contra mi cuerpo, pero no me hacían ningún daño.

Una idea llegó a mi mente y me hizo sonreir, aunque no creo que se haya podido notar, convertí mis brazos en garras y corrí hacia ellos, salté y caí justo encima de unos, impacto con la garra que deslicé por todo su cuerpo hasta golpear el suelo y hacer brotar espinas que destrozaron lo que quedaba del cuerpo de ese espectro, incluyendo su corazón.

Yo me paré y uno de sus compañeros apoyó el cañon de su escopeta en mi cara, esperaba que el blindaje me protegiera pero, en cuanto jaló el gatillo, me lanzo a unos metros de distancia, destruyendo la coraza de mi cara, sentado en el suelo vi como el otro con un movimiento rápido se ponía en frente de mi, apuntándome en medio de los ojos.

Entonces una bala destruyó su arma.

-¿Una ayuda?-La voz de Ken sonó a través de la radio.

-(Lo había olvidado)

Aproveché la confusión de eso, mi garra se volvió una masa parecida a un martillo e intenté golpearlo, pero él lo esquivó y volvió con su compañero.

-(Esto esta mal, me estoy quedando sin energía)

Convertí mi mano en una espada.

-(Una garra y una espada ¿Servirá?)

Me lancé hacia ellos, y los ataqué de forma salvaje, sin plan ni nada, solo quería matarlos. Ellos recibían mis ataques como si nada, entonces la escopeta se apoyó en mi espada y el gatillo fue jalado, esta vez solo fui arrastrado por su impacto, pero estaba agotado, mi brazo volvió a la normalidad, tenia una herida muy profunda en el que no curaba de inmediato por mi falta de poder. También el blindaje retrocedió hasta desaparecer, estaba peor que al principio.

-No me queda de otra-Me dije mientras me tronaba el cuello.

La oscuridad, sus tentáculos se veian diferentes, con unas líneas en rojo. No me importó, aun así mi brazo no curaba, cuando un espectro se acercó a mi uno de los tentáculos tomó su corazón y lo devoró. Cuando hizo eso mi brazo comenzó a cicatrizar, al ultimo que tenia en frente de mi lo destruí a voluntad, me sentí como un imbécil por no haber usado a la oscuridad desde un principio.

Fui a socorrer a Nate, pero no había tenido muchos problemas, con excepcion de que había perdido un brazo y una mano, mientras se sentaba en el suelo exhausto señaló a Vlad.

Él estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras los espectros parecían rezar, yo corrí en su ayuda, cuando me acerqué mas pude escuchar con precisión lo que esas cosas recitaban. Estaban exorcizando a Vlad, los maté antes de que tuvieran éxito.

-(10 de 10)

-Impresionante-Me di vuelta para encontrarme al demonio, frente de mi con su aspecto humano con largos cuernos y una cola-No pensé que un simple _shooter_ fuera el portador de mi señor.

-¿Señor?-Analizaba como devolverlo al infierno mientras me hacia el tonto.

-Me pregunto que pasara si te mato ¿Se liberará o morirá también?-Caminaba hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?

Saqué mi machete y corrí hacia él, detuvo mi ataque con su garra, corria y atacaba siendo rechazado, ganaba tiempo para pensar en que hacer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas cansado?-Me provocaba.

No podía hacer nada, ciertamente estaba exhausto a pesar de haber devorado unos corazones estaba sin energía. Cuando el atacó yo fui empujado hacia atrás por el impactó.

-(Lo tengo)-Pensé viendo a mi alrededor, principalmente a los impactos de bala que había dejado el ataque de Vlad-Ken, quiero que dispares a donde apoye mi mano-Dije en voz baja a través de la radio.

-Entendido-Al obtener respuesta comencé a calcular.

Mientras peleaba con él, fui haciendo piruetas para esquivar sus ataques y marcando los objetivos para Ken, cuando marqué los quience lugares necesarios, me paré en el centro de la circunferencia establecida, pero con una ataque me sacó de allí, por falta de concentración solté el machete y él finalmente me atravesó el pecho con sus garras.

-Ahora tu corazón es mio-Me dijo con una sonrisa-Crearas una buena marioneta, a pesar de no ser mas que un _shooter _bueno para nada ¿Alguna ultima palabra?

-Te equivocaste-Le respondí sujetando su brazo.

-¿Eh?

Cambié mi apariencia sin soltarlo.

-¡Ahora!-Grité, la patada de Nate le dio en la cara.

Yo solté su brazo para que el impacto lo empujara a la zona, cuando estuvo ahí comencé.

-No soy un _shooter, _soy un _speller_-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos un segundo-Ahora-Los abrí-preparate para morir.

-¿Cómo? ¡No has dibujado nada!-El nerviosismo y terror se apoderaron de él.

-No lo necesito-Le expliqué-Solo necesito ver los puntos y dibujar las líneas en mi mente, así-Chaquee mis dedos y el selló apareció en el suelo, dibujado con un color rojizo ahí estaba.

-Hell Gate-Dije, la fuerza del sello hizo que el demonio quedara en el suelo, y las manos del infierno surgieron para reclamar su presa.

Cuando, desapareció de todo el sello dejó de brillar y pude suspirar.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Me dijo Nate mientras se ponía a mi lado.

-Si-Le respondí mientras contemplaba el campo de batalla-Vlad ¿Estas bien?

Él se levantó al escuchar mi voz y se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Estas bien?-Le repetí.

-Si, hacen falta mas de dos _speller _para devolverme al infierno-Respondió para tranquilizarnos, y a él también-¿Y? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

-Ni idea-Nate respondió por mi-Jared lo mató antes de saberlo.

-Lo siento, la próxima que un enemigo este a punto de matarme me tomaré un momento para que me cuente su vida.

Los tres nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Oigan ¿Siguen vivos?-La voz de Ken sonó por la radio.

-Si-Le respondí sonriendo aun-Bajen acá, necesitamos un medico.

Nos sentamos en una acera esperando a los demás, yo volví a mi apariencia normal, y encendí un cigarrillo.

Cuando llegaron, Jullie se encargó de curar a Nate, Ken y Drake nos felicitaron levantando sus pulgares, todo había salido bien.

-(Vaya forma de volver al trabajo)-Pensé mientras volvíamos a la base.


	8. Tareas (Parte A)

Tareas

(Parte A)

-*Ahh*-Bostecé mientras caminábamos a casa-Estoy muerto, ya quiero llegar a dormir.

-En Los Ángeles deben de ser las 2 a.m.-Me recordó Nate.

-Cierto, tengo que volver ahí, lo había olvidado.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?-Preguntó Drake.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo sus cumpleaños-Le respondí con sarcasmo.

-Que cruel-Se quejó Nate.

-Bastante-Agregó Jullie.

-Ya, ya, cuando llegue los anoto en el calendario.

Seguimos caminando y con nuestra charla inútil, cuando llegamos mi tio nos esperaba en el sillón. Me despedí de todos y fui al sello.

-Hasta mañana-Dije mientras me iba.

Cuando llegué, cambié mi apariencia y fui directo a la cama, estaba exhausto. Miré el reloj, eran casi las 12, tenia tiempo para dormir.

-Jared, despierta-La voz de Kat nuevamente interrumpía mi sueño, aunque me negaba a abrir los ojos.

-Déjamelo a mi-Escuché a Blackie-*Ahhhh*-Nuevamente su rugido nauseabundo logró sacarme de mi sueño.

Me senté en la cama sacándomelo de encima.

-¿Qué hora es?-Les pregunté refregándome los ojos lagrimosos por el aliento de Blackie.

-Las 7-Me respondió muy alegre Kat.

-Cinco minutos mas-Respondí mientras me volvia a tapar con las frazadas.

-Nada de cinco minutos-Me arrebataron las frazadas de las manos-Arriba.

Me di vuelta y los miré, estaban disfrutando eso. No tenia alternativa, me levanté y fui a la ducha, tomé desayuno y me puse el uniforme, lo mismo que el dia anterior.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la cocina con mis cosas, Kat se sentó en el brazo del sofá y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

-Jared-Dijo mientras yo me ponía la gorra-Esa chica esta en el porton.

-¿"Esa chica"?-Le pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad-Ah.

Fui a donde él estaba y corrí la cortina, esperando en el porton estaba Amy, se veía dudosa entre tocar el timbre y salir corriendo. Me di cuenta de que llevaba una chaqueta, recordando un poco el dia anterior también la había llevado, para evitar sospechas fui a mi habitación a buscar una, entonces volví al living y salí por la puerta, Amy se asustó cuando me vio salir. Crucé el porche y salí por el portón.

-¿Me esperabas?-Le pregunté mientras pasaba caminando por su lado.

No alcanzó a responderme y comenzó a seguirme. Llegamos a la parada sin decir una palabra.

-Hola-La saludé mirando al otro lado de la calle.

-B_Bue_Buenos días-Respondió de forma muy nerviosa.

-*Ahh*-Suspiré-Comencemos de nuevo-Hola Amy.

-Ah, hola Jared-Por fin entendió.

-¿Cuánto esperaste?-Le pregunté.

-Bueno, esto…unos 20 minutos-Respondió finalmente.

-La próxima solo toca el timbre-Le dije.

-Si-Se apresuró a responderme-Es que no sabia si iba a molestarte.

-Me despierto a las 7, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Tardo en prepararme y desayunar.

El autobús llegó y la hice subir a ella primero, yo por detrás. Nos sentamos en un asiento de dos, y a mi me dejó la ventana, apoyando mi codo en el marco de esta, reposé el mentón en mi mano. Ninguno decía nada, yo repasaba la misión en mi mente.

-(Ese demonio mató a diez maestros, y además no parece que le haya costado, entonces como fue que yo pude devolverlo al infierno, digo, si puedes acabar con diez maestros sin esfuerzo, uno superior no supone problema ¿Se habrá dejado ganar? Y si lo hizo ¿Con que motivo?)

-Jared-La voz de Amy me sacó de mis pensamiento-Llegamos.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos al salon, cuando entramos en el camino a nuestros asientos escuchaba que todos hablaban por lo bajo.

No le presté atención y me desplomé en mi asiento, llegamos antes que el tutor.

-Paz-Dije por lo bajo estirándome sobre la mesa.

-Perdon por la demora-Alan había llegado, pasó al escritorio y se sentó, estuvo inmóvil unos segundos y luego sacó de unos de los cajones una carpeta-Bien, voy a tomar asistencia.

Pasaron muchos nombres que no me importaban, la lista no estaba en orden alfabético, sino por filas. Cuando nombró a Amy todos los chicos del salon voltearon a verla.

-(Ja, con que era eso)-Tal parece que de quien hablaban por lo bajo era yo, me debían ver como un impedimento, ¿Qué les parece? El segundo dia y ya era despreciado.

-Black-Escuché la voz de Alan.

-¿Qué?-Respondí por instinto.

-Basta con un "presente"-Me dijo algo irritado.

-Presente-Me corregí.

El siguió con la lista, cuando dio por finalizada la asistencia se reclinó en la silla y todos comenzaron a hablar, sin que a él le importara.

-Jared-Le timidez en la voz de Amy me indicó que pensaba que estaba dormido.

-¿Si?-Le hice saber que no lo estaba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Como quieras.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

Inmediatamente levanté la mirada para encontrarme con miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-Volví a acostarme en la mesa.

-Es que si es una cicatriz y no te gusta mostrarla, hay tratamientos para borrarla.

-Por eso no te preocupes-Giré mi cabeza para mirarle mientras le hablaba-La tengo desde pequeño y es un recuerdo de mis padres.

-Entonces olvidalo-Movió sus manos como borrando algo en el aire.

El silencio volvió y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Finalmente el sueño me ganó, lo siguiente que supe fue que ya era la hora del almuerzo. Amy me despertó y me lo dijo.

-¿Cómo es que el profesor no me despertó?

-Bueno, parece que temia hacerlo.

Salimos del salon, ella llevaba su lonchera y yo tenia dinero en el bolsillo.

-Hola-Saludé al hombre de la tienda-Lo mismo de ayer.

Me miró incrédulo un segundo pero llenó una bolsa con lo mismo, yo le pagué y le dejé el cambio. Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar.

-(Parece que estoy desarrollando una rutina)-Reflexionaba mientras comia-(Bueno, no me importa demasiado, no me desagrada la idea)

-Jared, ¿De donde sacas tanto dinero para comer?-Mi mordisco se vio interrumpido por la pregunta de Amy.

-Bueno, mi tio me dio una tarjeta para retirar lo que necesite-Le respondí sin mentir.

-Tu tio debe ser una gran persona-Dijo sonriente.

-Lo es, aunque también puede llegar a hacer la vida imposible-Eso no lo reflexioné mucho, él de verdad era así.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo son?-Preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Por lo que me contó mi tio, eran muy impresionantes y talentosos-Le respondí abriendo una soda.

-¿Eran?

-Si, mi padre y mi madre murieron cuando yo era un niño.

-Bueno, perdón, yo… no lo sabia

-No te preocupes, no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y volvimos al salon. Pasé el resto del dia durmiendo, por suerte, para ellos, nadie me despertó hasta que sonó el timbre de salida, Amy me movió un poco el codo que sobresalía de la mesa, y yo sumido en el sueño me golpee la frente con esta, levanté la cabeza y me mirada debe de haber sido la que pongo cuando peleo porque Amy comenzó a disculparse sin que yo tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

Me levanté y bajé las escaleras con ella a mis espaldas, y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos en el autobús, y lo que es mas estábamos caminando a casa.

-No te preocupes-Rompí el silencio.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, no te preocupes por pequeñeces-Le aclaré.

-Bien-Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos-Me despedí desde mi porton.

-Hasta mañana-Respondió sacudiendo su mano.

Entré y de nuevo a la rutina, cambiarme, preparar la cena, comer, y por fin lo único que variaba y me divertía, por así decirlo, la hora de volver al Sindicato. A las 8 p.m. toqué el sello y volví a casa.

-Hola a todos-Saludé mientras pasaba por la "puerta" y ponía el pie en la sala.

-Bienvenido-Me recibieron Nate, Drake y Vlad que estaban jugando a los naipes.

-Hola Jared-Jullie estaba en el sofá.

-Buenas-Ken en el sillón.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Jared-Andrew en la cocina, eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué demonios haces en la cocina?-Le pregunté señalando el bol que sostenía.

-Trabajo en algo.

-No va a explotar ¿Verdad?

-Las posibilidades con casi nulas.

-Fuera-Le respondí sonriendo.

-No seas tan malo-La voz de mi tio venia de la entrada principal-Despues de todo esta trabajando en algo para ti.

-¿Qué?

-No lo se, y no quiero saberlo-Que sincero ¿Verdad?

-Bueno-Me rendí, y me senté en el sofá-Mientras no explote no importa, como sea quería hablar contigo-Me puse serio.

-¿Conmigo?-Asentí-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre la misión de anoche-Le comencé a decir-Lo he analizado, un demonio que sin esfuerzo mató a diez maestros, fue derrotado por un superior, eso no me lo creo, sospecho que se dejó ganar.

-¿Y con que motivo haría eso?-Preguntó Nate.

-Tal vez solo estaba reuniendo información sobre los agentes del Sindicato-Sugirió Vlad.

-Pienso lo mismo-Lo apoyé en su teoría-Además, por su selección de victimas es correcto sugerir que planeaba algo.

-No lo sabremos, ya que lo mataste antes de averiguarlo-Me recordó Nate.

-Lo que dicen, tiene sentido-Afirmó mi tio-Aparte, el hecho de que no apareciera hasta que despertaste también es sospechoso ¿Qué cree realmente?

-Que algo se acerca-Respondí apoyando mis codos en las rodillas y mi mentón en mis manos cruzadas-No se si tendrá algo que ver o no, pero la aparición de los prototipos uno y dos, Mercer y Heller, ahora esto, enemigos muy poderosos están apareciendo, no es buena señal.

-Puede ser, por ahora tendremos eso en cuenta al proceder, pero si alguien como Heller se aliara con los demonios, no saldría bueno.

-¿No estamos siendo paranoicos?-La voz de Jullie hizo un intento fallido de romper la seriedad.

-Chernóbil, por suponer eso no tomaron las precauciones debidas para evitar el ataque-Ken sacó un ejemplo.

-Lo mismo que Hiroyima, tuvimos que usar la bomba para salvar al país de algo que pudo prevenirse-Vlad puso otro.

-Bueno, tampoco comparemos suposiciones con manchas en la historia-Mi tio nos calmó-Solo procedamos con precaución, es todo ¿Entendido?

-SI-Respondimos obedientes.

-Ahora ¿Tienes algo para nosotros?-Le pregunté impaciente.

-Nada de importancia, o que merezca su atención-Que decepción-Pero tengo tareas para ustedes.

-¿Tareas? Que aburrido-Objeté.

-Tomalo o dejalo-Me amenazó.

-Supongo que no tengo opción-Le respondí designad-¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo algo para cada uno-Empezó a decir, por su cara disfrutaba eso-Empecemos-(Maldito)-Drake, el departamento vehicular necesita ayuda, dales una mano; Jullie, como siempre a la enfermería; Vlad, a la biblioteca y trata de no matar a nadie; Nate, cocina y hazlo bien; Ken, a la armería y sin quejas; y tu Jared, tengo algo especial para ti.

-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?-No me gustó nada la idea.

-Lo lamento-Para colmo se disculpaban al irse por la puerta.

-Jared, recuerda mantener la calma- Sabias palabras de Vlad, un demonio salido del infierno.

Cuando ya todos se fueron, miré con atención a mi tio que sacó un sobre marcado con mi nombre.

-¿Estas listo?-En definitiva, él lo disfrutaba y mucho a juzgar por su sonrisa-Nos hace falta un profesor.

-¿Profesor? ¿De que?

-De cocina ¿De que te parece, imbécil?

-¿Estas de broma o ebrio?

-Ten confianza-La voz de Andrew sonaba desde la cocina-Puede que sea beneficioso para ti.

-¿Como?-Ya me estaba enojando.

-Te servirá de practica-Agregó mi tio.

-¿Practica para que?

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Si no hablaba me olvidaba de que estaba en la cocina.

-Para que te desempeñes mejor en tu nuevo ambiente.

-Ahora en cristiano-no había entendido a que se refería.

-La Academia-Fueron las palabras de mi tio al entregarme la carpeta-La clase comienza en media hora-Agregó al irse por la puerta.

-¿Tu que crees Andrew?-Le pregunté mirando con atención la carpeta.

-En lo personal creo que te ayudaría, pero la decisión es tuya-Me respondió claramente ocupado con algo.

-(¿Ayudarme? Apenas llevo dos días ahí, pero…)-Recordé como hablaban a mis espaldas y el hecho de que eso debería de molestarme-Andrew, cuida la casa y no la vueles en pedazos-Me despedí mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

Corria por los pasillos de la base.

-(Si no me equivoco los salones estaban, por…aquí)-Intentaba ubicarme, habían pasado año desde la ultima vez que pise uno.

Por suerte, encontré la puerta que especificaba el contenido de la carpeta. Respiré profundamente antes de poner mi mano en la perilla y hacerlo de nuevo, finalmente me decidí y abrí la puerta. Cuando entré todas las miradas se posaron en mi, 30 estudiantes o mas bien aspirantes a exorcistas que esperaban a uno de los maestros ancianos del Sindicato, y en su lugar me encontraron a mi.

-Buenas-Saludé a todos-Soy su profesor.

Escuché como comenzaban a hablar por lo bajo, algo así como "¿Qué? ¿Ese es el profesor? ¿Sera una broma?". Me pareció ridículo y continué.

-Me llamo Jared Black-Me presenté.

-¡¿EEEEH?!-Ahora si expresaron su sorpresa.

-¿Eres pariente de el Jefe?-Un alumno se paró y lo preguntó señalándome.

-Es mi tio, y mi padre fue Scott Black-Le contesté, fue un gran error.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?!-Precisamente por eso.

-De seguro tienen preguntas, pero no estamos aquí para eso-Los calmé lo mejor que pude-Ahora, comencemos.

Puse la carpeta sobre el estrado que hacia las de escritorio, la abrí y tomé asistencia y cuando terminé no sabia que hacer, caminé un poco y me puse frente al estrado apoyando mi espalda en él, miré de arriba abajo el salon en forma de coliseo con caras curiosas mirándome a mi, no sabia que hacer.

-¿Es su primera clase?-Pregunta estúpida la que hice.

-De hecho, si-Respondió un alumno que estaba en la primera fila.

-Bueno-Era un alivio-Entonces ¿a ver?-Miré al techo pensando por donde comenzar-Comencemos por el principio:

Como deben saber, los demonios existen desde la creación, y por supuesto entonces ya hacían de las suyas en nuestro mundo. Y cuando el hombre llegó todo llegó a otro nivel, los demonios ya poseían a animales pero cuando empezaron a hacerlo con los humanos surgieron problemas, la inquisición, el nazismo, las guerras y demás. En un punto su poder de hacerle daño a los humanos al poseerlos, nos llevó a crear un método de defendernos, el primer exorcista había surgido mucho antes como chamanes prehistóricos, pero no fue hasta el antiguo Egipto que fueron reconocidos como "sacerdotes" que usaban el poder de Ra para combatir a los demonios. Años después descubrimos el verdadero poder, que provino de las palabras del Rey de los Judíos, la biblia

Siglos después, aprendimos que los demonios eran débiles a ciertos materiales, y sustancias, comenzamos a usarlas en nuestra primera batalla real contra ellos, las cruzadas. En ella los enviados de la iglesia defendían el frente de noche, usando espadas y flechas hechas de plata bendecida, y también descubrieron que el agua que hubiera sido expuesta a las palabras de Dios, se convertía en un arma insuperable para la pelea, Agua Bendita

Con estos descubrimientos emparejamos la pelea, pero solo un poco el avance en el campo de armamento anti-demoniaco era muy lento ya que era algo nuevo, por suerte pronto llegó un nuevo aliado, la pólvora, al crear proyectiles de materiales benditos, el alcance de ataque aumentó y por supuesto nuestra ventaja aumentó otro paso, todo marchaba bien

Con un pasado así, habíamos cometido un error muy grave, no todos los demonios deseaban atentar contra la humanidad, aquellos que deseaban pelear a nuestro lado fueron aceptados, "familiares", básicamente demonios domesticados, fueron el siguiente avance, así como los "mestizos", hijos de un demonio y un humano, con capacidades no humanos se convirtieron en fuertes aliados y enemigos a la vez, ya que algunos compartían el odio por la humanidad de sus padres no humanos

-Esa es nuestra historia-Les aclaré-¿Preguntas?


	9. Tareas (Parte B)

Tareas

(Parte B)

-Si, yo-Una alumna se paró levantando su mano a la vez-¿Podria nombrarnos algunos exorcistas ilustres?

-Bueno-Crucé mis brazos y pensé un poco-Juana De Arco, Dante Alighieri, por supuesto los doce apóstoles, Jesús De Belén, Cleopatra, son los que existen en los dos lados de la historia, por el nuestro, toda la familia Black, Kyo Asukura, Pierre Sciolli, son los que puedo recordar.

-¿Dos lados?-Preguntó un alumno.

-¿Eh?-No sabia que era lo que quería saber exactamente.

-Dijo que estaban de los lados de la historia ¿A que se refería?-Me aclaró.

-Bueno, la historia de la humanidad se divide en dos lados, el que es expuesto al publico en general y omite a los seres sobre naturales contra los que nos enfrentamos; luego esta el lado que realmente pasó, que solamente los que pertenecemos al Sindicato podemos conocer.

-¿Nos da un ejemplo?-La misma alumna que preguntó primero.

-Veamos-(Historia, historia, ya se)-¿Conocen el desastre del reactor de Chernóbil?-Por suerte asintieron-Bien, la versión oficial que se le cuenta al publico, dice que una falla en el reactor nuclear provocó un desastre y causó la muerte de cientos de personas, pero la realidad es muy diferente, fue una alerta de guerra, una facción de mestizos se unieron a sus superiores y planeaban usar la energía de fisión para un ritual que conectaría el Infierno y la Tierra, por supuesto no podíamos permitir eso, entonces el Sindicato, envió un equipo especializado con dos exorcistas Black y cinco mas, su objetivo era uno solo, detener a los mestizos pero al verse superados no quedó de otra, alteraron el reactor y mataron todo lo que había, mestizos, demonios y ,por desgracia, gente inocente.

-¿Toda su familia es de exorcistas? Digo ya que la mencionó varias veces-Preguntó otro alumno. Agradecí esa pregunta, me sacó de un tema delicado como el de Chernóbil.

-Como deben saber desde su surgimiento en la época de las cruzadas, la familia Black ha formado a los mejores exorcistas, y por supuestos nos unimos al Sindicato cuando recién inició-Le respondí recordando lo que sabia de mi padre, mi tio y mi abuelo-Ahora, sigamos ¿Les parece si seguimos con los rangos?-Sugerí.

-¿Rangos?-Un alumno levantó su mano.

-Si, desde que se formalizó la educación en exorcismo, se crearon rangos para limitar las misiones y a la vez clasificarnos por nuestro conocimiento, existen cinco rangos o niveles:

Aprendiz: Eso serian ustedes, están en formación y aun no conocen su clase ni habilidades.

Escudero: Ya tiene clase, pero sigue en formación, en ese momento escoges a tu mentor que te guiara.

Maestro: Terminó su formación, y es adecuado para ser un mentor.

Maestro superior: Ese seria yo, puede dominar mas de una clase, y es recomendado para ser mentor.

Veterano: Lo mejor de lo mejor, para poder tenerlo hay que servir y estudiar hasta los cincuenta, el Jefe es uno.

-Pero no se entusiasmen-Les aclaré al ver sus caras sonrientes-Para llegar a ser maestro hay que estudiar y practicar por lo menos unos 10 años.

-¿Usted cuanto entrenó?

-5 años.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-El Jefe me entrenó sin parar durante esos cinco años, cualquier persona que hiciera lo mismo, probablemente moriría-Les expliqué.

Luego de mirarme con asombro uno se paró y quedó paralizado al encontrar mi mirada chocando con la suya, pero luego siguió.

-Mencionó "clases" ¿A que se refería?

-Existen cuatro clases, que corresponden al método que usen para combatir a los demonios-Comencé a explicarles-Los que usan armas de fuego son llamados _shooters_; luego están los _paladin_ que usan armas blancas como espadas, cuchillo y demás; los _spellers_ usan sellos y pasajes sagrado; y finalmente los_ counter_ que usan poder demoniaco o son mestizos.

-¿Usted que es?-Esa alumna comenzaba a ponerse curiosa.

-Me especializo en _speller_, pero domino a la perfección las otras tres clases, aunque tengo algunas dificultades con ser un _paladin_, por el hecho de que se necesita mucha disciplina y yo no tengo mucha-Respondí sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Algo mas?-Les pregunté para poder pasar a lo que seguía.

En un principio quedaron callados, pero no seguí de inmediato les di un tiempo para pensar, entonces esa alumna se paró y me miró directamente con un expresión seria pero una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a aprender aquí?-Dijo finalmente.

En ese momento recordé que años atrás le había hecho la misma pregunta a mi tio, me quedé callado recordando o intentando recordar su respuesta, cuando finalmente lo hice, saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí, luego de unas dos exhaladas de humo, miré al techo, no, al cielo, sonreí y volví mi mirada a los alumnos.

-Esto es el Sindicato-Eso ya lo sabían-y esta es la clase de exorcismo, aquí van a aprender a sobrevivir-Cuando dije eso todos quedaron helados-En este lugar, en este salon de clase, aprenderán desde como empezó todo hasta como seguirá, como defenderse, atacar, proteger, y mucho mas-Les dije sin dejar de sonreir, y recordando que casi las mismas palabras habían salido de mi tio unos 11 años atrás.

-¿Es peligroso?-Escuché que preguntaron.

-Arriesgaran su vida a diario, luego de graduarse, por supuesto-Respondí a esa pregunta de la que ninguno se había hecho cargo, al ver sus caras suspiré-Pero no se preocupen, estoy aquí para evitar que mueran-y agregué eso para calmarlos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de energía, valor y curiosidad, eso me agradó, terminé de fumar y arrojé la colilla al suelo, la pisé y me puse detrás del estrado, apoyé mis manos en él y los miré directo.

-Bien-Dije cuando los terminé de analizar-Sigamos.

-Existen varios tipos de demonios…

La clase prosiguió, yo explicaba y ellos aprendían, luego de dos horas, sonó lo que pareció ser un timbre, cuando lo escuché me los despedí y comencé a borrar el pizarrón. Cuando terminé me di vuelta para enfrentarla, ahí estaba esa alumna.

-Asique se dio cuenta de que sigo aquí-Me dijo con un leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-Yo trataba de ser educado.

-Una cosa-Me dijo mientras se paraba e iba a la puerta-Mi nombre es Alice Grey.

Luego de presentarse se fue cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, yo estaba algo confuso, pero supuse que quería que supiera su nombre, encogí mis hombros, y me fui.

Cuando iba por el pasillo, me crucé con Nate.

-Hey, Jared-Me saludó mientras se unía a mi caminata.

-Nate ¿Qué tal la cocina?

-Del asco como siempre ¿A ti que te dieron?

-Me asignaron de profesor de exorcismo.

-*Pfff*-Se aguantó la risa-¿Y que tal te fue?

-Bien, creo.

Caminamos un poco en silencio, mirábamos alrededor.

-*Ahh*-Suspiro con una sonrisa-¿Esto no te trae recuerdos?

-Si-No pude evitar sonreír al igual que él-Antes teníamos tareas casi todos los días.

-Si, aunque era en función de castigo, como cuando casi hacemos voolar medio sindicato.

-Eso fue culpa de Andrew, no nos dijo que eso podía explotar.

-Pero debimos suponerlo.

-Si, se trataba de Andrew después de todo.

Yo me detuve en la marcha, y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Nate también se detuvo.

-Andrew.

-¿Qué con él?

-Quedó solo en casa con su experimento.

Nos quedamos helados unos segundos antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrimos y entramos de forma tan rápida que caímos uno encima del otro, levantamos la mirada y, por lo menos yo, me encontré con los ojos de Jullie.

-¿Qué hacen?-Nos preguntó sorprendida.

No respondimos y nos pusimos de pie, nos quedamos con una sonrisa estúpida como disculpándonos por lo pasado, hasta que se nos borró, nos miramos el uno al otro y fuimos a la cocina, ahí estaba Andrew, revisando algo en el horno. Él volteó a vernos una vez de percató de que estábamos ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-Nos preguntó sorprendido.

-Nada-Le respondí con la misma sonrisa estúpida de antes.

Volvimos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá, suspiramos y nos agachamos, agotados.

-¿Estan bien?-Nos preguntó Jullie inclinándose para vernos a la cara.

-Si-Respondí yo.

-No te preocupes, es solo que corrimos aquí en vano-Agregó Nate.

-Si ustedes lo dicen-Agregó ella.

-Estamos bien-Le dije yo, sonriendo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a sentar al sillón, una vez recuperamos el aliento, nos miramos entre nosotros y nos comenzamos a reir.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, llegaron Ken y mi tio.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?-Preguntó mirándome.

-Fue divertido-Le respondí sonriendo.

-¿Y a ustedes?

-Del asco-Contestó Nate.

-Bien como siempre-Jullie.

-Pudo haber sido peor-Dijo Ken cruzando sus brazos.

-Bien-Nos dijo sonriendo, de seguro disfrutando todavía el hecho de mandarnos a hacer tareas-¿Y Vlad?

-Aun no regresa-Dijo Ken mientras se sentaba en una silla con el respaldo al pecho.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-Dijo mi tio obviamente para él mism aunque pudimos oírlo.

-Tal vez este leyendo algo-Le sugerí.

-O comiendo-Dijo Drake por su parte.

-Eso seria peligroso-Acotó Ken.

-No tanto, puede comer comida humana también-Respondí a eso para calmarlos.

-*Ahh* aun así, podria apurarse un poco-Dijo Nate aburrido.

-Oye Ken-Lo llamé viendo que también se aburría-¿Ajedrez?

-Iré por el tablero-Respondió a mi sugerencia.

Ken subió por el tablero, y al volver nos pusimos a jugar. Odio admitirlo, pero la gente se podria haber aburrido de solo vernos, dos hombre jugando al ajedrez, otros dos dormidos, uno en la cocina, otro parado impaciente y la única chica leyendo. Parecía la recepción de un hotel, pasamos así una hora u hora y media, hasta que por fin apareció Vlad, atravesando el techo.

-¿Por qué tan aburridos?-Nos dijo pisando el suelo.

-¿Por qué será?-Respondí mientras movia mi caballo-Jaque.

-Vladimir Alucard ¿En donde te habías metido?-Mi tio lo tomó del hombro.

-Estaba leyendo-Respondió soltándose de mi tio y yendo a servirse vino.

-Te lo dije-Yo tenia razón, ah y Ken perdió.

-Leyendo o no, llega tarde-Mi tio estaba irrtado, por no decir enojado.

-Jared, encontré un libro muy interesante-Lo ignoró y se puso a hablar conmigo.

-No tiene caso-Mi tio se resignó o mas bien se rindió-Como sea, yo vine a darles una noticia que les va a encantar.

-(Por eso te refieres a que la odiaremos)-Pensé de inmediato.

-Cumplirán estas tareas siempre que no tengan una misión.

-Nos negamos-Dijimos todos sin pensarlo dos veces, bueno casi todos, a Jullie le gustaba la idea.

-No pueden-Nos respondió con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, si quiera cámbianos las tareas-Insistió Nate.

-Eso, seria mejor-Ken lo apoyó.

-De acuerdo-Y mi tio cedió-Los que quieran cambiar su tarea que levante la mano.

En ese momento sentí el impulso de alzar mi mano y encontrar otra tarea, pero a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de esa chica, Alice Grey, por alguna razón al pensar en ella, se me fueron las ganas de cambiar. Asique los que levantaron sus manos fueron Nate, Vlad y Ken.

-Bien-Mi decisión lo hizo sonreír-Les buscaré otra cosa –Mi tio hizo una pausa y encendió un cigarrillo-Ahora, lo importante, conseguí algo de información sobre lo que pasó en Londres.

El ambiente pasó de aburrimiento y soltura, a seriedad. Compartimos una mirada seria y algo sombria, miramos directo a los ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros de mi tio, yo asentí y el tomó aire.

-Revisando unos textos, encontré algo interesante, el nombre del demonio que los atacó es, o era Shion Ta'Jul, de poca monta y casi sin poder, su única habilidad es crear Ghulls, algo realmente patético por lo que pasó es completamente imposible, a menos…

-Que recibiera ayuda-Completé yo.

-Exacto, aun no sabemos de quien y porque, pero lo averiguaremos.

-Las cámaras-Le sugerí-Londres es la ciudad con mas cámaras de seguridad del mundo, si nos dan problemas a nosotros entonces a él también.

-Puede ser, pondré a unos agentes a investigar-Nosotros asentimos a eso-Vlad, tu pidele ayuda a tus amigos del MI6.

-Si-El aceptó la petición y orden.

-Eso es todo por ahora-Concluyó mi tio.

-Si eso es todo, entonces-Andrew entró a la habitación con una bandeja-Jared, pruébalas.

Él inclinó esa bandeja que parecía tener carbón, literalmente, eran como piedras negras, yo tomé una y la quedé mirando, luego miré a Andrew y él asintió sonriente, abrí mi boca y la arrojé dentro, al masticarla comprobé del todo su similitud con el carbón, polvosa y áspera, así era al morderla.

-Mmh, no tiene sabor-Le dije sorprendido, ni siquiera sabía a quemado.

-Lo se-Respondió de inmediato.

-¿Qué son?-Pregunté lleno de sospechas.

-Comida-No me lo creía-Son especiales para ti.

-¿Por qué?-No entendía nada.

-¿Quieres otra?

-No gracias estoy lleno-Dije eso y me percaté, miré con sorpresa a Andrew.

-Compáralas con comida deshidratada, las diseñé para ayudarte con ese apetito insaciable que desarrollaste.

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿No podias ponerles sabor?

-No seas exigente-Me dijo mi tio.

Luego de eso, Andrew volvió a la cocina y salió con una bolsa grande llena de esas cosas, me la entregó y me despedí de todos, tenia que ir a dormir para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.


	10. Club (Parte A)

Club

(Parte A)

Alguna parte de Rusia, domingo por la noche y nosotros estábamos de misión, en un denso bosque buscando a una criatura que estaba prófuga de su zona de vigilancia, SlenderMan, si el de la leyenda, el internet y los juegos.

-¿Por qué se habrá escapado?-Me preguntó Jullie mientras caminábamos sin rumbo.

-Quien sabe-Negó Ken.

-Libertad-Comenzó a decir Vlad-Muchos de los sujetos que están en vigilancia del Sindicato se sienten agobiados y quieren libertad.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué demonios tenia que venir a Rusia?-Me quejé.

-¿Te molesta?-Preguntó Drake.

-Odio Rusia, hace frio, nieva mucho y te pierdes con facilidad-Expresé explícitamente mi odio hacia ese país.

-Aquí esta bien-Me detuve en una formación rocosa-Iré por leña, ustedes quédense aquí.

Los dejé en un claro que se formaba en medio de la formación, y yo me alejé un poco hacia unos arboles semi-muertos, con mi brazo en garra corté unos trozos y los llevé de vuelta con los demás, una vez encendimos la fogata, empezamos a discutir el plan de acción.

-Bien, el radar lo ha ubicado en un radio de 10 km. a la redonda-Les expliqué.

-¿El plan?-La curiosidad de Jullie.

-Bueno, en vista de el tamaño de la zona en donde esta, deberíamos dividirnos y…

-¡NO!-Me interrumpió Nate-¿No has jugado los juegos, leido los blog's, visto la película? Jamas, JAMAS hay que dividirse, es la regla n°1 de las películas de terror.

-Por favor, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores, no te preocupes-Intenté calmarlo, pero no funcionaba-Entonces vayamos por parejas, Vlad ve con él.

-No hay problema-Suerte que accedió, enviarlo con Jullie hubiera sido peligroso, para ella.

-Bueno-Miré mi reloj-Son las 2 a.m. hora local, la mayoría de su actividad se registra a las 3, asique esperaremos una hora para partir, por ahora-Revisé mi mochila y saqué el mapa que me había dado mi tio-Estamos mas o menos aquí, Vlad y Nate iran al Norte, Drake y Ken al Sur, Jullie y yo iremos al Oeste.

-¿Y que hay del Este?-Preguntó Ken señalándolo en el mapa.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto ¿Verdad, Kat?

-Si-Kat salió de la sombra que se había formado a mis espaldas y ahora estaba en mi hombro.

-Si se topan con el, opriman el botón que les di en el helicóptero, emitirá una señal que nos permitirá ubicarlos, pero solo oprímanlo si están en peligro, recuerden que esta misión no es de eliminación-Les aclaré.

Miré la determinación en sus ojos, típica de una misión encubierta, aunque los ojos de Nate ahora estaban invadidos por el miedo, incluso miraba detrás de él cada dos segundos.

-Jared ¿Ya elegiste un club?-Kat me sacó de mi observación.

-Ah, no. Ni siquiera sé que clubes hay-Respondí olvidando que los demás estaban ahí.

-¿Club?-Hasta que Jullie me lo recordó.

-Si, en la escuela de Jared van a mostrar los clubes disponibles-Kat respondió por mi.

-¿Y que tienes pensado?-Continuó Jullie.

-Bueno, recién mañana voy a saber que tienen para ofrecer, aunque aun no sé si voy a unirme a uno-Esta vez respondí yo.

-Deberias-Ken se metió.

-Si-Lo apoyó Drake-Te puede ayudar a hacer nuevos amigos.

-Tambien podrías pasar mas tiempo con Amy-Agregó Jullie.

-Pedofilo-Me insultó Vlad.

-Como sea, aun no lo sé-Les repetí.

-Podria unirse al coro-Le dijo Drake a Ken.

-Pero solo sabe hacer rap, no cantar-Le respondió él.

-Entonces al de jardinería-Sugirió Jullie.

-Podria ser.

-¿Por qué no a un equipo deportivo? Como el de judo-Hasta Vlad se puso a opinar.

-¿Acaso quieres que mate a los demás miembros?-Se quejó Drake.

-(Estan decidiendo por mi)-Pensaba mientras discutían.

Siguieron así por un rato, hasta que se cansaron y jugaron a los naipes por lo que quedaba de la hora, entonces nos dividimos.

-Que aburrido-Me quejé después de media hora caminando.

-Jared has cambiado un poco.

-¿Cómo puedo cambiar en solo una semana?

-No, desde que te conocí, antes eras muy frio y solo expresabas ira, pero ahora no temes demostrar lo que sea.

-La gente madura.

-Si.

Entonces en frente de nosotros apareció de la nada un hombre delgado con traje, pero en lugar de rostro era algo blanco y vacio, similar a los "espectros" de Londres, media cerca de tres metros, por lo que tuve alzar mucho la mirada para verlo a la cara. Unos tentáculos similares a los de la oscuridad salieron de su espalda y se acercaron a nosotros, eso asustó un poco a Jullie.

-El Sr. SlenderMan, presumo-Le dije sonriendo.

Los tentáculos dejaron de avanzar.

-Escúcheme con cuidado, responda asintiendo o negando con su cabeza-Le expliqué de manera amable-¿Entiende lo que digo?

Asintió.

-¿Puede hablar?

Negó.

-Ni modo, escuché que tiene la capacidad de cambiar su tamaño ¿Es cierto?

Asintió.

-¿Podria encogerse un poco? Me duele el cuello.

Accedió a mi petición y tomó mi estatura como modelo.

-Bien ¿Sabes quienes somos?-Ahora podía verlo de frente.

Asintió.

-Entonces sabes que nuestro deber es llevarte de vuelta a tu zona designada-Le expliqué.

Negó.

-(Es imposible que nos comuniquemos sin palabras, ya se)-Entendia que no quería volver pero para resolver el problema necesitaba comunicación-¿Sabes leer?

Asintió.

-Jullie.

-S…Si-La saqué de su shock.

Abrió mi mochila y sacó una pancarta que habíamos hecho por si acaso, tenia el lenguaje de señas en ella, Jullie la extendió y la sostuvo con ambas manos.

-¿Entiendes eso?

Asintió.

-Bien, ahora ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

Miré con atención sus manos, seña tras seña.

-Molesto-Fue lo que expresó.

-¿Qué te molesta exactamente?

-Gente-Deletreó con sus manos.

-No debería de haber gente en ese lugar, por eso lo elegimos.

-Van a buscarme-Nos explicó.

-Pero claro, desde que tu leyenda se dio a conocer la gente debe de salir a buscarte para tener una experiencia paranormal.

Asintió.

-Haberlo dicho antes-Sonreí un poco-Base, aquí Proto-03, respondan por favor-Dije a través de la radio.

-Proto-03, aquí base.

-Necesito una línea directa con el Jefe.

-Conectando… ¿Qué pasa Jared?

-Encontramos al sujeto, y la razón por la que llegó aquí es que en su antigua zona la gente salía a buscarlo.

-Entiendo ¿Esta ahí?

-Si.

-Ponme al altavoz-Haciendole caso oprimí el botón-Sr. SlenderMan, haré los arreglos para crea su nueva zona en el lugar que se encuentra, ahora enviaré un escuadrón, no se mueva de ahí-Fin de la comunicación.

-Ahí lo tiene, la central rusa queda a unos minutos de aquí, espérelos-Le dije mientras Jullie guardaba la pancarta y nos íbamos dándole la espalda.

A unos dos o tres pasos, sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di vuelta y vi con atención como con sus manos me decía una ultima palabra.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-Respondí volteándome de nuevo.

Jullie y yo dimos la señal de misión cumplida por la radio, y comenzamos a caminar hacia el claro, llegamos antes que los demás y nos sentamos alrededor del fuego que aun tenia un leve fulgor.

-Ahora-Jullie me miró y cruzó sus brazos-¿Qué club vas a elegir?

Ya en casa, saqué una "croqueta" de Andrew y la arrojé a mi boca mientras me sentaba al sofá y encendia la televisión, Kat se sentó en mi hombro y Blackie a mis pies, puse una película de terror que estaban dando por ahí, aun era temprano en Los Ángeles, pero aun así yo tenia las persianas entre cerradas. Estabamos aburridos, entonces mi instinto me dijo algo, me levanté y fui a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Amy mirando fijamente el timbre.

-Esto…-La sorprendí y su cara estaba un poco roja-Esto…¿Me preguntaba si podas ayudarme con algo?

-Antes de eso ¿No tienes frio?-Le dije al ver que sus piernas temblaban un poco.

-Un poco-Respondió sonriente.

-¿No quieres pasar?-Le ofrecí.

-N…No-Su cara pasó de rosada a roja-Solo vine a ver si querías unirte al mismo club que yo-Me pidió tomando sus manos y poniéndolas frente a su boca.

-Mmh-Fingí pensarlo-Esta bien-Le respondí sonriendo.

-Gracias-Me respondió iluminándosele la cara.

Salió corriendo para ir a su casa pero…

-Amy-La detuve en media carrera-Es para el otro lado-Le indiqué con el dedo que su casa quedaba a la izquierda y no a la derecha.

Ella agachó la cabeza y caminó rápido a su casa.

-Hasta mañana-Le dije sonriente mientras abria la puerta.

Yo volví a entrar y a mi asiento, la película se había puesto interesante.

-Oye-La voz de Blackie me sacaba de mi sueño-Ya son las 7.

-Si-Le respondí mientras miraba el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche-Gracias.

Me levanté y cuando salí de la ducha, comí una de esas croquetas y luego me bastó con un vaso de leche de desayuno. Me vestí y elegí una chaqueta diferente, la negra con capucha tipo parca, tomé un paraguas y salí, habían dicho que iba a llover. Me encontré con Amy en el porton y comenzamos a caminar.

-Hoy es el dia-Me dijo entusiasmada-¿Ya tienes una idea de a que club vas a unirte?

-No lo sé, pero quiero evitar los equipos deportivos.

-Yo también, no soy muy buena en los deportes-Admitió lo obvio.

-De todos modos esta semana también comienzan las clases de educación física-Le recordé, ella bajó la cabeza deprimida.

-Como sea, estoy segura de hoy será un gran dia-Se animó y con sus puños apretados demostró su entusiasmo.

-Si tu lo dices.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa y subimos al autobús, esta vez no había asientos asique nos paramos en la parte trasera.

-¿Por qué el paraguas?-Me preguntó mientras lo acomodaba sujetándolo a la mochila.

-En el pronostico de anoche dijeron que iba a llover-Le respondí mientras tomaba la manija del techo para sostenerme.

-Jaja, no deberías creer todo lo que dicen en la televisión-Me dijo inflando su voz, pretendiendo ser adulta.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar-Respondí a su consejo.

Ella infló sus mejillas y alejó su mirada de la mia, hasta que nos bajamos.

-Siento que marchara a la cárcel-Me quejé mientras pasábamos el porton de la academia.

-¿Alguna vez fuiste a la cárcel?

-No.

-Entonces no te quejes.

Llegamos al salón un poco mas temprano de lo usual, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y comenzamos a conversar como nos habíamos acostumbrado, si, en una semana no hicimos buenos amigos. Entonces una chica se acercó a nosotros, mas precisamente a Amy.

-Nasahara ¿Podrias ayudarme con esto? No lo entiendo-Le pidó mostrándole un cuaderno.

-Se hace así-Amy tomó un lápiz y le indicó a la chica como hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias-Le agradeció mientras se volvia a su lugar.

-Realmente eres buena en los estudios-Le hice notar.

-¿Verdad? Se me dan bien las cosas de la escuela-Presumió un poco.

-Menos educación física-Le dije, ella infló sus mejillas en respuesta-¿O me equivoco?

-No-Admitió en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno-Llegó Alan y se quedó en la puerta-Basta de charla y hagan fila.

No nos quedó de otra que obedecerlo, nos formamos por altura y separados, chicos de chicas. Salimos del salon y los demás cursos hacían lo mismo, bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al salon principal, que ahora estaba lleno de stands para mostrar lo que ofrecían los clubes.

-Recorran con cuidado, cuando elijan uno pidan el formulario en el stand-Nos explicó Alan mientras nos dejaba solos, vaya profesor.

-¿Vamos?-Amy se acercó y me extendió la mano.

-Vamos-No quería tomarla de la mano asique caminé por su lado.

Pasamos por muchos stands, el club de cocina ofrecia platillos preparados por ellos, en equipo de baseball tenia una cabina de bateo, el de judo un circulo para encuentros, todos llamaban "Vengan a ver, acérquense" o "Únansenos por favor". Amy se detuvo en un par para verlos, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención realmente, a mi tampoco. Hasta que llegamos al coro, tenían un escenario donde había un chico con un micrófono, Nos acercamos a ver de que se trataba.

-Somos el coro o club de música, tengan-Le dieron a Amy un folleto, y mientras ella lo leia yo miraba al chico en el escenario.

-¿Qué con ese chico?-Le pregunté a la chica que nos recibió.

-Hoy mostramos el lado duro de nuestro club, él es nuestro presidente y por hoy recibe retadores.

-¿Retadores?-A Amy le llamó la atención.

-Si, para batallas de rap-Nos explicó-Aunque nadie ha venido a retarlo.

-¿Por qué?-Me intrigó eso.

-Porque él es el mejor, nadie le gana-Respondió con confianza.

-Perfecto-Dije mientras me sacaba la mochila-Ya tienen un retador.

Subí al escenario y tomé un micrófono que había ahí, la chica emocionada puso un ritmo y dejé que él comenzara, el muy chistoso no tenia habilidad ni lengua afilada, sus rimas débiles ni siquiera eran buenas, para colmo aparentaba ser un chico malo. Entonces me tocó a mi, pusieron el ritmo, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo.

_I stab you with this mic and rap this verse I'm rappin' to you_

_Matter fact I'm rapping through you, never say my motherfucking name_

_Unless you absolutely have to I am not no fucking jacket_

_With no matching shoes and you are not no fashion guru_

_Can't even see you fellas, y'all wish I was rappin' to you_

_Matter of fact act like I'm rappin' to you if that gives you passion_

_To use this an excuse then just jump up out of conclusion_

_That I'm attackin you dudes is just like old fashion voodoo_

_Y'all ain't even the shit, y'all ain't even the doodoo_

_I got more flavor on the tissue paper under my Toobos_

_So I'm slapping you fools with wooden paddles you stupid_

_Baby sitting low baskets like little afternoon children_

_You can call me psychotic but it's more like schizophrenic_

_And I can speak can anyone tell me just where my medicine is_

_Guess I gotta show these minors just what my avenue is_

_Man I swear I'm up out of my brain like graduate students_

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings_

_I see your tears, come here, give me your face, let me clear it_

_But I wonder how it would look if I could peel it back with a skilliet_

_Then I'mma fill it crack when I hit it, then I'mma spill it back when you ill it_

_Dammit Bobit Moore, what in the hell, what in the heaven, what in the Earth_

_Where is your mom? Why do you curse? Where are you from?_

_Where was your birth? Where was you first? Why weren't you in church?_

_Why is there dirt, all on your shirt? Hommie I think you're going berserk…_

Eso fue mi verso, el chico me quedó mirando desconcertado, cuando la mirada había un publico que se había reunido a ver como el me vencia, pero en su lugar vieron como dejaba caer el micrófono. Yo dejé el mio donde lo encontré y bajé del escenario, me puse la mochila.

-¿Vamos?-Le dije a Amy que estaba con los demás, asombrada.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Me preguntó mientras volvíamos a caminar.

-Soy de Queens, recuerda eso-Respondí mientras seguíamos viendo stands.


	11. Club (Parte B)

Club

(Parte B)

Pasamos los equipos deportivos, el club de informática que presentaba un juego creado por ellos, realmente no encontraba nada interesante, entonces encontré el club de jardinería.

-H…Ho…Hola, este es el club de jardinería-Nos recibió una chica demasiado nerviosa.

El stand no era muy impresionante en si, y la chica estaba sola.

-¿Por qué te detienes aquí?-Me preguntó por lo bajo Amy.

-Dime, estas son flores de trébol africano ¿Verdad?-Pregunté señalando una maseta.

-Si ¿Verdad que son hermosas?

-Bastante ¿Tu las plantaste?

-Si, todas las que ves la planté y cuidé yo-Me respondió un poco triste.

-¿Y los demas miembros que hacen?-Dijo Amy al ver la cara de la chica.

-La verdad es que soy la única miembro del club-Nos respondió aun mas triste-Los demás miembros ya se graduaron.

Amy y yo debimos de sentirnos igual, mal. El solo ver a esa chica hacia que te deprimieras.

-Esto... ¿Y donde las plantas?-Le pregunté notando lo bien cuidadas que estaban las plantas.

-Los antiguos miembros construyeron un vivero en la asotea de la academia, ahí las cuido-Respondió un poco mas animada.

-¿Me das un formulario?-Extendí mi mano para recibirlo.

Ella muy nerviosa y a la vez feliz me lo entregó, Amy me quedó mirando y luego de sonreir hizo lo mismo, los llenamos y nos despedimos de la chica.

-¿Por qué decidiste unirte?-Me preguntó Amy una vez nos alejamos de ella.

-Me gustan las plantas, aparte no podía dejar a esa chica sola-Respondí mientras seguíamos nuestro recorrido.

-Bueno, esta bien-Me dijo mientras esquivaba a un chico, entonces se dio vuelta y puso sus manos en la espalda, me miró sonriendo-Va a ser divertido.

-Si.

Esa tarde, no llovió.

Cuando atravesé la puerta al sindicato, todos me miraron con unos ojos interrogantes, y sentía que me atravesaban.

-¿Y?-Jullie fue la que rompió el silencio incomodo.

-¿"Y" que?-Objeté yo.

-¿Qué club elegiste?-Me aclaró.

-El de jardinería-Respondí algo nervioso ya que no sabia que me esperaba.

-¡SI!-Celebró Jullie-¡Gané!

Mientras Jullie celebraba, Nate, Drake y Ken se lamentaban. Dirigí mi mirada a Vlad y sin mas me explicó que pasaba.

-Ellos apostaron sobre que club elegirías-Me dijo señalándolos con el pulgar.

-Yo aposté por el coro, Drake por un equipo deportivo y Nate por el de cocina-Aclaró Ken.

-¿Y tu porque no apostaste?-Fue lo que surgió en mi mente.

-No me interesaba el premio-Respondió haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

-¿Y cual es?-(¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?)

-El ganador tiene el dia libre y los perdedores se encargan de su tarea-Ken se lamentaba al decir esto.

Jullie seguía celebrando su victoria mientras los condenados marchaban a su condena, Vlad salió con ellos y yo me iba a ir a la clase, pero tenia un acompañante.

-¿Por qué vienes conmigo?-Jullie iba detrás de mi.

-Disfruto mi victoria, voy a usar mi dia libre para verte como profesor-Me explicó regodeándose.

-Mientras no interfieras no le veo problema-No tenia de otra.

Entré al salon de clases y ella pasó detrás y se acomodó en la primera fila, como había supuesto, Alice la quedó mirando un buen rato. Durante toda la clase me veía apuñalado por dos miradas, la entusiasmada de Jullie y la amenazadora de Alice.

-Profesor-Uno de los alumnos se paró-Nos ha explicado mucho sobre los demonios y todo, pero hay algo que evita mencionar ¿Cómo nacen?

-(Me temia que se dieran cuenta, en fin, supongo que no tengo opción)-Dejé la tiza en el estrado y suspiré-Los demonios nacen de muchas formas, pueden nacer siendo hijos de otros, pero también nacen de los humanos-En cuanto dije eso todos se paralizaron, incluso Jullie-Las emociones humanas pueden apoderarse del que las genera y consumir su alma, quemándola. El odio, el miedo y la locura son los sentimientos que provocan esto, llevan al humano a cruzar la línea y volverse un demonio de adentro hacia fuera. Es por eso que los exorcistas debemos de ser mas frios que una persona normal, si nos dejaramos llevar, no terminaría bien. Recuerden eso, controlen sus emociones, porque al estar mas cerca que nadie a los demonios son mas susceptibles a sucumbir.

Muchos de los alumnos se limitaron a asentir, otros se paralizaron del miedo, Jullie agachó la mirada, pero de todos me llamó la atención la reacción de Alice, solo apretó los dientes con una muesca, como si supiera de lo que hablaba.

-Te ves deprimida-Jullie caminaba por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha.

-Es… que había olvidado en lo que pueden convertirse las personas-Su voz sonaba triste.

-No te preocupes-Apoyé mi mano en su hombro, y ella levantó su mirada para verme, lo único que pude hace fue sonreir, realmente no había nada que pudiera decirle para calmarla ni nada.

Porque ella lo había vivido de cerca. Lo único que pude hacer fue seguir con ella.

-Oye si no te apuras esa chica se va a congelar-La voz de Kat me regañaba por haberme quedado dormido.

-Fue su culpa por no despertarme-Alegué mientras me ponía la chaqueta.

Estaba atravesando el living, y masticando una croqueta.

-¿No se te olvida algo?-Blackie hablaba con dificultad.

Cuando voltee pude ver que sostenía mi bolso de gimnasia en su boca.

-Cierto-Dije mientras lo tomaba-Gracias.

Salí corriendo a encontrar a Amy en el portón, ella sujetó su bolso con fuerza y me siguió, bueno, lo hizo como pudo. Para cuando llegamos a la parada el autobús se estaba yendo, aceleré un poco y golpee la parte trasera con mi puño, inmediatamente se detuvo y pudimos subir. Dejé que se sentara y recuperara el aliento.

-(Realmente no es buena en los deportes)

Corrimos por el campus, incluso entramos al salon haciéndolo, para encontrarnos con Alan tomando asistencia, nos dio una mirada que asustó a Amy, pero yo solo caminé a mi asiento como si nada, mientras las miradas me apuñalaban la espalda.

Durante la tutoria Amy se quedó desplomada en su lugar, para cuando sonó el timbre ella se levantó llena de energía.

-Necesitaba dormir-Me dijo sonriente estirando sus brazos.

-Amy-Dije haciendo que volteara a verme, mientras tomaba mi bolso-La siguiente clase es educación física.

Agachó la cabeza, tomó su bolso y se fue a formar. Nos llevaron a los vestuarios, mientras me cambiaba, noté que todos los chicos miraban mi brazo, eso me complicó ocultar mi pelo, pero de todas formas lo logré. El uniforme de gimnasia era una pantalón largo, con camiseta y sudadera, eso cubria mi brazo, y por suerte la gorra se permitia.

-Bien-La voz de Alan sonaba mas energica que nunca-Yo seré el profesor de los varones, y la señorita Angela de las chica.

La profesora Angela, una mujer en sus 30, de cabello corto y con una mirada que te atravesaba, la versión femenina de mi tio.

El gimnasio estaba dividido en dos, Alan nos hizo correr durante media hora, y luego hacer trabajo físico, abdominales, lagartijas, sentadillas, de todo. Yo veía que todos se esforzaban, y parecía que les costaba, mientras que yo hacia todo como si nada, después de todo el entrenamiento de mi tio, casi me mata unas cuantas veces.

Luego de la clase, debíamos ir a las duchas. Yo no podía hacerlo, debía quitarme la venda para ello, asique solo me sequé el poco sudor, y con un poco de desodorante me cambié y volví al salon. Me di cuenta de que Amy era realmente débil, su energía dsiminuyó notablemente.

Leugo de clases yo estaba listo para irme y cuando pasé al lado del lugar de Amy, ella me sujetó la chaqueta y me detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Solo podía ver uno de sus ojos.

-¿A casa?-Queria escapar.

-Tenenos el club.

-Cierto, ahora somos miembros del club de jardinería.

-¿Lo habías olvidado?

-Si, pero bueno ¿Dónde es?

Ella quedo en silencio paro aun así no me soltaba.

-La chica dijo que tenían un invernadero en la azotea ¿vamos ahí?

-Si, eso vamos-Se paró, pero pronto se cayó de rodillas-Espera un poco…

Cuando por fin pudo pararse, subimos las escaleras, hasta que estuvimos en el acceso a la azotea, la puerta estaba sin llave, entonces salimos, lo que quedaba de luz solar nos recibió, la gorra ayudó y pude distinguir que ahí en unos canteros había una figura agachada, que se enderezó y pude ver que era esa chica, sonrió y corrió hacia nosotros.

-De verdad vinieron-Nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa-Sean bienvenido al club de jardinería.

Dirigí mi mirada al invernadero, era relamente hermoso, incluso tenia vitrol.

-Bueno ¿Por donde debería comenzar?-La emoción era demasiada para ella.

-¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?-Sugerí al ver que ella no tenia idea de que hacer y Amy estaba demasiado cansada.

-Cierto, me llamo Jazmine Toulenn-Se presentó extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Amy Nasahara-Estrechó su mano y luego Jazmine me miró.

-Jared Black-Estreché su sudorosa y nerviosa mano.

-Bueno, Jared, Amy pueden llamarme Jaz-Nos aclaró con una sonrisa-Ahora les daré el recorrido.

Fuera del invernadero había unos seis canteros con plantas variadas, y uno que otro árbol, también había dos grandes que daban sombra. Dentro, era un paraíso, pionías, rosas, tulipanes, pensamientos, tréboles variados, de todo, me sentia en casa. Tambien había una mesa para te con varias sillas, nos sentamos y Amy se veía aliviada por eso.

-Bueno, ahora debería de explicarles sobre el club-Nos comenzó a decir Jaz-Este es el club de jardinería, dedicado al cuidado de plantas y flores, nuestra tarea en la academia es la de preparar los arreglos florares para las ceremonias de ingreso y graduación, fuera de eso es un club recreativo para divertirse (básicamente un club para matar el tiempo, justo lo que necesito), aunque también participamos de los festivales escolares.

-Suena divertido-Amy se animó un poco.

-Si, también cada miembro puede tener su propio proyecto botánico en el invernadero-Nos dijo atrapando mi atención.

-¿Cómo que?-No pude evitar preguntar.

-Cada uno puede plantar lo que quiera aquí, un árbol, flor, lo que quieran-respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y cual es el tuyo?-Tambien había atrapado la atención de Amy.

-Por aquí-Se paró y nosotros la seguimos-Este es.

Nos detuvimos en frente de una maseta llena de flores en forma de campana, de color blanco con líneas rojizas.

-Son…-Habia comenzado a decir.

-Jazmín del dragon-La interrumpí reconociendo la flor.

-Si ¿La conoces?-Se alegró bastante al ver que reconocí la flor.

-Bastante (Por no decir que la usamos en el sindicato)-El jazmin del dragon se usa para curar heridas causadas por un demonio.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora-Nos dijo mientras yo me paraba, me había agachado para ver la flor-Ah, casi lo olvidó.

Comenzó a caminar y por instinto la seguí y Amy a mi. A un lado del acceso a la azotea por el que habíamos entrado había una habitación, cuando entramos, Jaz puso agua en una tetera.

-Esta es la sala del club-Nos explicó.

Equipada con una mesa, con sillas, un escritorio con una computadora, al costado había un perchero, también tenia casilleros y una estufa, y lo mas importante una biblioteca, ah y una ventana con vista a la ciudad.

Nos sentamos y Jaz nos sirvió té.

-Aquí es donde pasaremos la mayor parte del tiempo-nos dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-¿Hay reglas o algo que debamos saber?-Preguntó Amy.

-Bueno, deberían de traer ropa de trabajo para no ensuciar el uniforme (Eso es obvio)-Voltee y vi que Amy tomaba notas a las repuestas de Jaz-Las herramientas están en los casilleros, y la única regla es que se deben cuidar TODAS las plantas.

-¿Eso es todo?-Amy tenia su lápiz listo para seguir.

-Si, por ahora solo queda una cosa-Nos dijo mientras sacaba de un casillero unas hojas grandes, pinturas y pinceles-Es tradición que cada miembro cree un cartel de bienvenida al club de jardinería.

Amy comenzó de inmediato, tomó un poco de pintura negra y la diluyó en agua, luego con un pincel escribió en la hoja con una disciplina impresionante, el arte de la caligrafia japonesa. En poco tiempo había terminado.

-Impresionante-La felicitó Jaz.

-Gracias ¿Dónde lo pongo?

-Luego lo pegaremos en la entrada al invernadero ¿Y que hay de ti Jared?

Crucé mis brazos y observé la hoja en blanco, no era bueno escribiendo de forma artística pese a ser un _speller_, asique me paré y abrí uno de los casilleros, revisé un poco y encontré pintura en aerosol, la agité para verificar que tenia y salí a fuera tomando la hoja. La puse en el suelo y comencé a pintar lo que sabia, grafiti. Ambas salieron a ver que era lo que hacia, cuando terminé lo levanté y se los mostré.

-¡Guau!-Las asombré un poco con eso.

Al ver que ambas sonreían, recordé lo que me había dicho Jullie.

-¿Qué club vas a elegir?

-Ni siquiera sé si voy a unirme a uno.

-Unete a uno, al mismo que Amy, esa chica te consideró su amigo en tan solo un dia, algo imposible para una persona normal, dedicale un poco de tiempo, estoy segura de que se volverán muy buenos amigos, crea recuerdos con ella.

-Lo que dices puede malinterpretarse.

-Tu entiendes.

-Si.

Pegamos los carteles en la entrada del invernadero y nos fuimos a casa.

"Bienvenidos al Club de Jardineria"


	12. Familia Parte A

Familia

(Parte A)

-De todos los lugares del mundo ¿Por qué Chernóbil?-Me lamentaba aferrándome al cinturón de seguridad.

-Tu fuiste el que dijo que había que tomar la iniciativa-Me regañó Nate, también aferrado al cinturón.

-Tiene razón, fue tu idea-Vlad también se pusó en mi contra, aunque él estaba sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué seré tan idiota?-Me seguía lamentando.

-SI ¿Por qué?-Nate seguía enojado.

-Ya, ya, cálmense ¿Qué es lo…

-Jullie, ni se te acurra terminar esa frase-Interrumpió Nate.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella.

-Porque si dices "¿Qué es lo pero que podria pasar?", siempre pasa lo peor-Respondió Nate histérico.

-Nate-Ken lo bajó de las nubes.

-¿Qué?-Este volteó a verlo.

-Acabas de decirlo-Ken lo devolvió por completo a la realidad.

-Seras idiota-Drake aprovechó para insultar a Nate.

-Bastante-Vlad lo apoyó.

Nate agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado, por suerte para todos.

-¿Realmente es tan terrible ir a Chernóbil?-Preguntó Jullie.

-Es lo mas cercano al infierno-Respondí yo recordando la ultima vez.

-No, es mucho peor-Agregó Nate, quien me había acompañado aquella vez.

-¿Cómo?-Seguia preguntando.

-Es mejor que lo descubras cuando bajemos-Yo seguía aterrado.

-Si te pone así, no quiero saberlo-Tenia sentido y razón-Cambiando el tema ¿Cuál es plan?

-Sobrevivir-Respondió Vlad.

No podria haberlo dicho mejor, Chernóbil se había vuelto lugar mas cercano al infierno en toda la tierra.

-Por ahora, solo mantengamos juntos-La calmé un poco, la respuesta de Vlad la había asustado.

Yo había sido el idiota que había sugerido tomar al toro por los cuernos.

-Estoy harto de esperar a que el enemigo se mueva-Me había enojado por el hecho de que mi tio no nos tenia información ni misión.

-Jared tiene razón-Me apoyó Ken-No lograremos nada esperando aquí sentados.

-"Es mejor escudo puede ser una espada afilada"-Vlad también estaba conmigo-Podriamos lograr mas si nos movemos nosotros.

-Si están dispuestos, podriamos tomar acción, pero deben ser discretos.

-SI-Al escuchar eso me entusiasmé, al igual que los demás.

-(Pero aun así ¿Quién hubiera pensado que nos mandaria aquí?)-Pensaba el ver que descendíamos.

Aterrizamos por completo y bajamos, a pesar de ser casi medio dia, no pasaba mucha luz a través de las densas nubes.

-No le veo lo malo-Dijo inocentemente Jullie al ver el lugar vacio.

-Este no es mas que el punto de inserción mas seguro-Le expliqué mientras sacaba mi pistola-El lugar al que vamos esta a 16 km.

-Entonces ¿Por qué nos dejan aquí?-Preguntó indignada.

-Como te dije es el mas seguro-Miré a los edificios que nos rodeaban y encontré el marcado-Por aquí.

Entramos en el edificio y sabimos las escaleras hasta la azotea, tomé los prismáticos y pude ver nuestro objetivo.

-Ahí nos dirigimos-Le dije a Jullie mientras le daba los prismaticos para que viera.

-¿Un hospital?

-¿Realmente tenemos que volver ahí?-La voz de Nate seguía nerviosa.

-Si-Fue todo lo que respondí, yo también tenia miedo, solo que me controlaba-Vlad-Extendí la mano para que me entregara la ballesta.

Por desgracia la cuerda no llegaba al hospital, sino que a un edificio a unas calles de distancia, di en el blanco y fui el primero en bajar usando la polea. Cuando los demás llegaron, los guié hasta la entrada del hospital, "mierda" era todo lo que pensaba.

Apoyé mi mano en la manija, respiré hondo y abrí las puertas del infierno.

-No es tan malo-La voz de Jullie resonó por el pasillo oscuro.

No respondí, estaba atento a lo que podía ocurrir. Por desgracia llegamos al verdadero objetivo, el pabellón psiquiátrico. Cuando entramos lo primero que notamos fue la inmundicia de la peste a sangre que impregnaba el lugar, me provocó arcadas, y Nate casi se desmaya de no ser porque Ken lo sostuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te detienes?-Me preguntó Jullie.

Una vez mas me quedé callado, miré al piso y pude ver que el símbolo comenzaba a emitir su destello rojo y macabro. Todo se cubrió de sombras, cerré mis ojos, y escuchaba los gritos de miedo de Jullie y los rugidos de Ken y Drake, en mi mente me disculpaba por no haberles advertido. Simplemente mi miedo me había impedido hacerlo, pero había algo que si podía hacer, algo que nunca hacia.

-"Me paré sobre la arena del mar, y vi subir del mar una bestia que tenia siete cabezas y diez cuernos; y en sus cuernos diez diademas; y sobre sus cabezas, un nombre blasfemo"-Revelaciones 13:1, aclara la visión de aquellos que visitan el infierno, al evocar a unos de sus guerreros.

Un milagro, había funcionado. Ahora estábamos en el lugar, huellas ensangrentadas cubrían las paredes y había escrituras hechas de igual manera, algo realmente repugnante, Jullie estaba de rodillas llorando, Ken y Drake estaban en estado animal, sus instintos habían despertado, y Nate estaba en shock, sentia una terrible impotencia al verlos así. Iba a remediarlo.

-Vlad, quedate con ellos, si algo pasa usa esto-Me despedí por el pasillo y le arrojé una esfera de agua bendita, para volver. No le di tiempo de responder, aunque me pareció escuchar un "suerte" mientras me alejaba.

Mi objetivo, encontrar a Shion Ta'Jul e interrogarlo, al salir por la puerta que supuestamente daba acceso al exterior del hospital, me encontré en el descanso de una escalera, y la puerta que se cerró a mi espalda había desaparecido, bajé por las escaleras unos tres pisos, si era de poco monta debía de estar en los primeros círculos, al entrar me topé con un verdadero infierno, demonios hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista.

Inmediatamente sintieron mi aroma, y se lanzaron hacia mi, no había manera de que ganara, solo tenia municiones suficientes para unos cien demonios. Con un par de disparos cree un pasillo y pasé corriendo a toda velocidad, no tenia mucho tiempo me apresuré a buscar, el instinto combinado con las habilidades visuales del virus, me garantizaba que podía encontrarlo. Mientras huía, lo vi, Shion Ta'Jul observando con cuidado cada uno de mis movimientos. Saltó delante de mi y me detuvo.

-Por fin, mi venganza-Se jactaba viéndome desde arriba, yo había quedado tirado de espaldas.

-No lo creo-Lo barrí con mi pierna.

Estando en el piso, lo sujeté del cuello contra el suelo. Vi que todos se acercaban, no tenia tiempo asique con el machete le dibujé un sello en el pecho.

-Idiota, ya estamos en el infierno.

-Eso lo sé-Golpee el sello con mi palma y apreté, un demonio comprimido al tamaño de una canica, cortesía de la biblia negra de mi padre.

La puse en mi bolsillo y busqué la nueva ubicación de la puerta, en la pared opuesta de un cráter enorme, lo que me faltaba. Volver atrás no era una opción, corrí hacia la orilla y con un impulso salté la mas fuerte que pude, en el aire seguía corriendo, pero había quedado corto, al ver que el cráter no tenia fondo, sentí pánico y miedo. Entonces recordé que durante mi pelea con Mercer él había usado algo como un latigo, no tenia nada que perder y convertí mi brazo en eso, lancé que seria mi mano y se clavó sobre la puerta, ese cartílago largo se retrajo a alta velocidad, estirando mi pie patee la puerta rompiéndola, pero pasando el umbral.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Me admiré mientras la puerta desaprecia frente a mis ojos.

Revisé que Shion siguiera en mi bolsillo y tras verificarlo subí las escaleras, la puerta que necesitaba no estaba, tomé mi escopeta y disparé contra la pared que la reemplazaba, no sirvió de nada. No podria volver a casa, mis amigos, mi familia, me necesitaban. Si esperanzas apoyé mi frente en la pared, no pude evitar pensar en cada persona que conocía, entonces un brillos negruzco surgió de mi pecho, mas bien del collar de mi madre, entonces la puerta apareció de la nada.

Atravesé la puerta aliviado, y corrí hacia el lugar donde me esperaban los demás, pero a los lejos pude ver que la puerta estaba atestada de personas que andaban en cuatro patas llenos de sangre y desnutridos, comencé a dispararles a lo lejos y me abrí paso, cuando entré una nueva oleada se acercaba.

-Vlad, ahora- Le dije mientras saltaba dentro del símbolo.

En cuanto Vlad arrojó la esfera al suelo, todo se detuvo un segundo y volvimos al otro Chernóbil.

Miré a Vlad, quien me extendió la mano para levantarme, el lugar estaba seguro, los demás habían quedados desmayados, incluyendo a Nate.

-Que débiles que resultaron-Dijo Vlad mientras se sentaba en una de las camillas-Pero tu ¿Cómo te las arreglaste?

Me agaché a revisar como estaban, pulso y respiración normal por suerte.

-No es la primera vez que hago esto-Respondí sin animos, me preocupaban los demás.

-Tampoco Nate y miralo-Insistió.

-No estoy seguro, pero, siento los efectos del paso como cualquiera pero al llegar se detienen, tal vez porque tengo un demonio conmigo.

Revisé sus Psyco Pass, tan solo acercarse a ese lugar puede volver loco a cualquiera que no los lleve, normales.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Me dijo Vlad aceptando mi respuesta a pesar de que ni siquiera yo sabia si era correcta o no.

-Esperar a que despierten puede ser peligroso-Miré alrededor, a las camillas-Podríamos llevarlos al helicóptero en esas.

-Queda demasiado lejos-Replicó.

-Revisa si queda alguna ambulancia-Sugerí, o mas bien ordené.

-¿Estas seguro? Quedaras solo-Antepuso eso.

-Si-Pero importaban mas los demás.

El desapareció atravesando el suelo, y yo quedé solo con ellos. No era muy agradable, después de todo habían acabado así por mi culpa, debía de haberlos protegido pero no lo hice. Vlad confirmó la ambulancia y la llevó a la entrada, partimos al punto de inserción y partimos lo mas rápido posible.

Mision cumplida, pero a un alto precio.

-¿Cómo están?-Le pregunté al doctor que salía de la sala.

-Estables, despertaran en un par de horas-Respondió sonriendo levemente.

Tras escuchar eso me senté aliviado, entonces vi que mi tio venia por el pasillo y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Parece que sufrieron los efectos del paso, aunque me sorprende que a Nate le pasara del nuevo-Si buscaba calmarme o siquiera tranquilizarme, no lo logró-¿Y bien? ¿Lo lograron?

-No pude interrogarlo-Respondí buscando en mi bolsillo.

-Entonces todo esto fue en vano…

-Pero lo traje aquí-Lo interrumpí poniendo frente a él mi mano con Shion.

-Bueno-Iba a tomar la esfera-Luego lo interrogaré…

-No-Apreté mi puño impidiendo que la tomara-Por él los demás terminaron así, yo lo haré.

Me pareció que sonrió ante mi decisión, pero no pude verlo bien. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, mi tio empezó a fumar aun estando en contra de las reglas.

-Sabes, la primera vez que fui al infierno como líder de equipo me pasó algo parecido-Me comenzó a decir, llamando mi atención, casi nunca hablaba de su pasado por si solo-Eramos 10, incluyendo a Andrew, Alma, Scott y yo, entonces tu padre y yo aun eramos algo… inexpertos, la mitad enloqueció al terminar el paso, el medico del equipo se quedó con ellos a pesar de que él también estaba sufriendo los efectos, Scott y Alma nos guiaban, las visiones nos atormentaban, en cierto punto consideré seriamente abandonar la misión, pero Andrew me ayudó a seguir. Cuando logramos nuestro objetivo tuvimos que regresar pero Mammon no iba a dejarnos ir como si nada, Andrew y yo hicimos barrera para proteger a los demás mientras se posicionaban en el lugar. Cuando Scott me dio la señal miré a Andrew, pero él no me respondió, tomé eso a la ligera pero lo que no sabia era que las visiones lo habian consumido hasta dejarlo en shock, para cuando me di cuenta lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé dentro del símbolo, pero Mammon se quedó con un premio, su mano. Ahí estaba, con la mitad de mi equipo, desmayados y con mi mejor amigo desangrándose por una herida demoniaca.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-Lo interrumpí sin entender.

-No interrumpas-Me regañó con una sonrisa-Durante días me sentí culpable, mas aun porque la misión había sido idea mia, por mi egoísmo mi mejor amigo casi muere y provoqué que cinco agentes se retiraran, llegué a considerar el renunciar, pero Scott, Alma y Andrew ayudaron a dejar esa idea de lado, años después nos reimos de lo pasado, comparado con lo mio, esto es una rotunda victoria.

Solo pude sonreir, él apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió sacándose los lentes de sol.

-(Él tiene razón, no tiene sentido castigarse por lo que pasó)-Reforcé en mi mente la idea de que debía estar bien por los demás.

Cuando la enfermera salió a informarnos que habían despertado, salté de mi asiento y entré a verlos. Ahí estaban, enteros y algo confundidos.

-Jared ¿Qué nos pasó?-Me recibió Jullie.

-Fuimos al infierno-Respondí de forma corta mientras me sentaba en una silla para explicarles mejor-Existen 7 puertas al infierno sobre la tierra, cada una corresponde a un pecado capital, en esta caso usamos la puerta de la ira.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-Interrumpió Ken algo enojado.

-Tiene mucho que ver, cuando uno va al infierno, durante el viaje y la estadia sufre de visiones, estoy seguro que las recuerdan-Al decir eso pude ver que asentían de forma leve-Estas dependen de que puerta se use, la ira se alimenta del miedo y el odio, asique pueden darse una idea. Su mente no lo resistió y acabaron por desmayarse para evitarlas.

-Y si nos desmayamos ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-A Ken no le agradaba lo que pasaba.

-Ustedes se desmayaron, pero Vlad y yo no, mientras él los cuidaba yo cumplí la misión.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Siendo que las visiones también suceden durante la estadia ahí-Me criticó Ken.

-Por esto-Alcé mi brazo dejando al descubierto la marca del dragon-No estoy seguro, pero creo que la oscuridad me ayuda a soportar eso, no digo que no las sufra pero con un poco de concentración puedo ignorarlas-Expliqué sintiendo culpa-No voy a mentirles, ustedes acabaron así por mi culpa.

-¿Pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo?-Nate me miró con una expresión seria.

-No, pero la misión fue mi idea y…

-Entonces no fue tu culpa-Me calló.

-Si, nosotros decidimos seguirte-Lo apoyó Jullie.

-Pero…-Habia comenzado.

-Recuerda que también fue mi idea-Me dijo Ken ahora sentado y cruzando los brazos-No acapares toda la culpa, pero para la próxima avisanos que nos puede pasar.

Solo pude sonreírles y asentir, luego de eso la enfermera me dijo que debía irme. Me despedí de mi familia con una sonrisa y sintiéndome bien. Y preparado para lo siguiente, interrogar a Shion.

La sala de interrogatorios del sindicato, si existe un lugar de tortura mejor sobre la tierra, háganmelo saber. Sellos especiales, paredes impenetrables hasta para Vlad, una silla de madera vieja y una luz fosforescente, hasta a mi me daría pánico estar ahí un minuto.


	13. Familia (Parte B)

Familia

(Parte B)

Dejé la esfera sobre la silla y chasquee los dedos, entonces ahí apareció Shion.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Me exigió agarrándome del cuello.

Con solo una sonrisa los sellos se activaron y el se vio retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Las preguntas las hago yo-Impuse parando los sellos-Toma asiento.

-NO-Lanzó un puñetazo pero se detuvo.

-Sabes, estos sellos funcionan con la mente-Jugué con él explicándole-Puedo detener cualquiera de tus movimientos, torturarte, lo que yo quiera.

Me miró con odio en sus ojos negros, no tenia intensiones de obedecerme pero iba a cambiar eso.

-Espero que seas resistente-Lo miré y sonreí ante las ideas que me llegaron a mi mente.

Todo su cuerpo contra el suelo y sin poder levantarse, salió disparado al techo y de nuevo al piso, un par de veces hice lo mismo.

-Has lo que quieras, no hablaré-Dijo con una voz debilitada ante el daño.

-Te diré un secreto-Me puse de cuclillas, y lo miré en su lugar del suelo-Si mueres aquí, no iras al infierno, solo desaparecerás, puff.

-Mientes-Respondió luego de quedar callado, posiblemente analizando lo que había dicho.

-¿Probamos?-Lo provoqué.

Ante su falta de respuesta, hice lo mismo. Sus órganos ya sangraban, y los huesos rotos atravesaban la piel, me pareció escuchar un murmullo, por lo que me detuve.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Al no recibir respuesta lo hice de nuevo-Lo siento, no escuché-Otra vez.

-¡Hablaré!-Se quebró por fin.

-Bien, tome asiento.

Se paró como pudo, y con mucha dificultad respiraba y se movia.

-¿Por qué nos atacaste el Londres?-Comencé el interrogatorio.

-Solo los ataqué porque sentí la presencia de un maestro.

-¿Qué planeabas? Asesinando a todos esos exorcistas.

-Solo probaba mis nuevas habilidades.

-¿Y como las obtuviste?-Eso era lo que realmente me importaba.

-Un dia, cazando por la zona, me atrapó un hombre que se presentó a si mismo como el "futuro", me ofreció poder y yo lo acepté.

-¿Cómo era ese hombre?

-Igual que tu, oculto en las sombras, sin esencia ni nada.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

-Ya te lo dije, Future.

-¿Volviste a ver a Future luego de eso?

-Si, unos días antes de que ustedes aparecieran, él vino a mi, dijo que mis Ghulls mejorados eran completamente necesarios para su equipo.

-¿Equipo?

-Dijo que estaba reuniendo las piezas necesarias para un nuevo futuro.

-¿Aceptaste?

-Iba a reunirme con él, el dia que ustedes me mandaron de vuelta.

-Parece que te abandonó a tu suerte-Dije finalmente-Bueno, eso es todo lo que necesitaba, ahora muere.

Comencé a apretar mi puño comprimiendo su cuerpo.

-Espera…Me dijo de otra pieza-Solté mi puño.

-¿Quién?

-"Tus soldados iran bien con las armas de Marcus" eso fue lo que dijo.

-Gracias-Le dije provocando que sonriera aliviado, pero apreté del todo mi puño, matándolo en el acto-Ah, que desastre, envíen un equipo de limpieza, tengo que hacer mi informe.

-Future…-Mi tio pensaba seriamente.

-¿Te suena?-Le pregunté al ver que se tardaba.

-La verdad…no.

-Habra que investigarlo, también a ese tal Marcus.

-Pero si ese Future esta haciendo un equipo ¿Cuál será su objetivo?

-Tal vez acabar con nosotros.

-No, nadie es tan estúpido.

-¿Entonces?

-Declarar la guerra, acabar con el mundo, con los humanos, las posibilidades son infinitas.

-*Ahh* parece que tendremos que investigar, que molestia.

-No te exijas, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

-Suenas como una madre, antes de volver me despediré de los demás.

-Nos vemos.

Por fin pude salir de la siempre espeluznante oficina de mi tio, ese lugar debe de tener su historia, una muy horrible.

-¿Cómo están?-Saludé asomándome por la puerta.

-Fatal-Me respondió Nate de muy mal humor.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-La comida no tiene sabor-Sollozaba al decir esto.

-Deja de quejarte, es mejor que nada-Lo regañó Ken mientras llevaba camida a su boca-Olvidalo, esto sabe horrible.

-Me alegra ver que están mejor-Observé que estaban como siempre.

-Si te alegra tanto ¿podrias negociar lo de la comida?-Pidió Nate dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

-Mañana les dan el alta, hasta entonces-Arrojé una de las croquetas a su boca-Conformate con eso.

Todos nos reimos mientras Nate tragaba forzosamente la roca, y quedaba satisfecho al instante.

La enfermera me sacó de ahí por el alboroto, alcancé a despedirme de ellos mientras seguridad me arrastraba.

-Dime ¿Cómo va ese proyecto botánico que mencionaste el otro dia?-La voz de Vlad, resonó por el pasillo mientras me marchaba.

-Ah, eso-Me di vuelta para hablarle de frente como siempre-Aun no me decido, pero creo que plantaré unas rosas o algo.

-Entonces-Se paró y caminó hacia mi-¿Por qué no esta?

Puso en mi mano unas semillas, y se fue atravesando el suelo, despidiéndose con su sombrero. Miré las semillas y no pude reconocerlas de ningún libro de botánica, las guardé en mi bolsillo y salí corriendo a la puerta.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en Los Ángeles tomé una ducha y me fui a dormir, tal como había previsto, las pesadillas me sacaban de mi sueño a cada momento, de nuevo mis miedos me acechaban y esta vez en mi mente. No podía sacarme de la cabeza las imágenes de mis amigos y familia desmayados en esa inmunda habitación, eso me mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche.

-Oye, Jar…-La voz de Blackie me hizo abrir los ojos.

-Estoy despierto-Lo interrumpí-Ahora bajate de mi cama.

Una peculiaridad que tengo es que siempre, incluso desde niño, que paso la noche sin dormir, me pongo de mal humor. Tomé la ducha de siempre, pero no me calmó seguía de MUY mal humor, luego de casi romperme los dientes comiendo, salí a encontrarme con Amy.

-Buenos días Jared-Me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola-Respondí de forma brusca.

-¿Qué pasa?-Se preocupó mientras comenzaba a caminar a mi lado.

-Estoy de mal humor.

-¿Por qué?

-No pude dormir.

Ella pareció sonreir por lo bajo, tal vez pensó que eso era infantil, o raro, como fuera, tomamos el autobús sin mas. Nos tocó ir parados de nuevo, lo que me faltaba, contenía mis puños; uno en el bolsillo y el otro tomando la agarradera del techo, para evitar golpear a los que pasaban a chocarme el hombro o la espalda.

Una parada antes fuimos mas atrás para poder bajar mas fácilmente, entonces cuando iba pasando un chico de unos 16 o 17, me empujó con su hombro y se rió con sus amigos que estaban con él, yo me di vuelta con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Algun problema, mocoso?-Me provocó.

Era todo lo que necesitaba oir, saqué mis manos y lancé un puñetazo que detuve a centímetros de su cara provocándole un susto, entonces me agaché y apoyé una mano en el suelo y usándola de impulso lo patee creando un emparedado entre mi pie y el techo. Luego de eso me di vuelta y volví con Amy, ella miraba con cara incrédula lo que había hecho.

-Jared…-Dijo finalmente cuando bajamos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Me hizo enojar-Cuando dije eso me miró sorprendida-Te dije que estaba de mal humor.

Yo seguí caminado y ella quedó detenida unos segundos luego dio trancos para alcanzarme. Caminamos tranquilamente al salon, sin decir una palabra. Cuando llegamos me senté y deseaba dormir, no escuché cuando tomaron la asistencia y la verdad no me importaba si me tomaban como presente o ausente. Concilié el sueño y esta vez sin pesadillas, o eso creía, cuando volvieron desperté de inmediato con sudor en la frente.

-¿Estas bien?-Antes de que me despertara del todo ella apoyó su mano en mi frente-Mmh, no tienes fiebre.

-Tuve otra pesadilla-Respondí, por así decirlo.

-Dicen que contar un mal sueño ayuda-Insinuó, pero su mirada la delataba.-Aunque si no quieres…

-Sueño con mi peor miedo-Respondí de forma seria.

-¿Y cual es?-Continuó.

-Bueno…-El timbre me interrumpió.

-Continuamos en el club-Dijo dándose vuelta para las clases.

Era increíble, me había dormido casi todo el dia, de nuevo. Realmente no servia para la escuela, bueno tampoco me importaba mucho, pasé la ultima clase pensando en como contarle las cosas a Amy.

-Bienvenidos-Nos recibió Jaz en la sala del club.

-Hola Jaz-Amy le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola-La saludé fríamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Le preguntó a Amy señalándome.

-Esta de mal humor-Respondió desde la mesa donde preparaba té.

-¿Y bien?-Amy me dejó té frente a mi.

-Soné con mi peor miedo, que mi familia sea destruida por mi culpa-Le respondí simplificando las cosas.

Mi mayor miedo es que alguno de ellos muera a manos del peor monstruo sin que yo pueda hacer nada al respecto, porque ese monstruo soy yo.

-Ya veo-Amy se sentó, al igual que Jaz-Pero ¿sabes algo? Lo bueno de que sea un sueño es que puedes cambiarlo, después de todo es un producto de tu imaginación-Me sorprendió oir algo tan maduro de una chica recién salida de primaria.

-Cierto, las personas pueden manipular su imaginación, de otra forma no existirían las obras de arte-Jaz también.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó Amy luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Bastante-Sonreí.

Por fin entendía porque mi tio me había enviado a esa academia, hay cosas que los chicos saben mas que nosotros los adultos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aun no se mucho de ustedes, por ejemplo de sus familias-Jaz aligeró el ambiente.

-Pues la mia esta formada por mi papá, mamá, mis dos hermanas mayores y mi hermana menor.

-Increible, son bastantes.

-Si.

-¿Y que hay de ti Jared?

-Bueno, mi única familia de sangre es mi tio, pero luego están: Vlad, Jullie, Ken, Drake, Nate, Kat y Blackie.

-¿Y ellos que son?-Me pidió aclarar Jaz.

-Son mis amigos, que he tenido desde hace seis años ya-Respondí pensando en ellos.

-Y dime ¿Nosotras también somos de la familia?-Preguntó Amy señalándose con el dedo.

Entonces pensé claramente las cosas, Amy fue la primera en hablarme y en menos de un dia me consideró su amigo a pesar de que no sabia prácticamente nada de mi, y Jaz nos recibió en su club y nos dio un lugar de paz, también me llamó su amigo la semana pasada.

-Si-Llegué a mi conclusión con una sonrisa, mi familia había crecido.

-Ah ¿Y que hay de tus padres?-Agregó Jaz, en ese momento la cara de Amy se pudo rara.

-Murieron cuando yo era un niño.

-Bueno, yo esto…Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? Pasó hace mucho y nadie pudo haberlo evitado, no te preocupes por eso.

Entonces puse mis manos en el bolsillos mientras Amy preparaba mas té, ahí estaban las semilla que Vlad me había dado.

-Jaz ¿Te importa si empiezo con mi proyecto?

-Bueno, adelante, pero no tienes ropa de trabajo-Me respondió mirando mi uniforme.

-Cierto, entonces lo dejaré para mañana.

-¿Qué vas a plantar?-Amy me sirvió mas y se sentó.

-No se, estas semillas que me dio un amigo-Las saqué del bolsillo y entonces Jaz se paró de golpe asombrada.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Me preguntó con una cara llena de sorpresa.

-Como dije, me las dio un amigo ¿Las conoces?

-Con semillas de Rosa Negra-Respondió volviendo a sentarse-Son muy raras ¿De donde las habrá sacado?

Mientras ellas hablaban sobre eso, yo me quedé mirando las semillas en mi mano. La Rosa Negra es la flor mas rara que existe, y es muy valiosa sobre todo para los exorcistas y demonios, si se sabe usar puede volver a un demonio de origen humano a su estado original.

-(Con que esto planeabas Vlad, gracias)-Apreté mi puño y las volví a guardar.

-Jared, asegurate de cuidarlas-Jaz parecía regañarme.

-Si, mañana las plantaré-Pero no me importaba, si obtenía la flor iba a lograrlo-Por cierto ¿Qué hay de tu familia Jaz?

-Ah, somos mis padres, mi hermana menor y yo-Respondió sonriendo.

-(Familias, ahora ellas dos también son parte de la mia, una chica que en un dia considera a alguien su amigo, y otra que en un principio era insegura y timida y ahora habla con normalidad y hasta da ordenes, mi tio tenia razón, esto es divertido)

Frente a la puerta me detuve apretando el contenido de mis bolsillos, respiré profundamente y pasé, fui resivido por todos en lo suyo.

-Escuchen-Llamé su atenicon-Lo siento.

Todos quedaron frios ante esto, ninguno esperaba que me disculpara luego de que me hubieran perdonado ya.

-Jared, no hace falta que te disculpes-Habia comenzado a decir Jullie.

-Para mi, si. La tarea de un líder es tomar decisiones y asegurarse de que sus compañeros vuelvan a salvo, yo les fallé. Tomé una mala decisión y les oculté información, como resultado les causé daño, pero no solo les fallé como líder, sino también como hermano, después de todo somos una familia que se cuida entre si, asique les pido disculpas.

-Si ya te perdonamos, carece de sentido que te disculpes-El razonamiento de Ken-Pero, si quieres te lo repetimos.

-Te perdonamos-Dijeron todos tras compartir una mirada.

-Bien, entonces les tengo algo.

Saqué las hojas de mi bolsillo y se las repartí.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Nate revisando la hoja.

-Es un pasaje de la biblia que ayuda en el viaje al infierno, Revelaciones 13:1-Respondí sentándome-Aunque aun no encuentro uno que sirva para la estadía allí, cuando lo haga también se los daré.

-Ciertamente, entre los gritos y rugidos, recuerdo que pronunciaste alguna de estas palabras-Dijo Drake mirando con atención la hoja.

-Si, era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar que cayeran en el pánico-Expliqué encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo usabas?-Jullie me hizo una pregunta dificil.

-No lo se, pero puede que hubieran sucumbido ante el miedo y la locura, y bueno ya saben lo que sigue.

-Aunque no funcionó del todo, digo acabamos desmayados-Ken comenzó a atacarme-Gracias.

-Para eso esta la familia.


End file.
